Let it out
by Lady-Mademoiselle
Summary: Masaomi Kida shows up at Sophie Katsumi's door after breaking up with his previous girlfriend Saki. Not being able to stand her lover's depressed state, she seeks out help from the famous informant broker and they make a deal. "Kida-kun is the jealous type, so you have to make him jealous." Sophie decides to use Aoba; A first year as her bait. Will this plan work? MasaomiXOC
1. OC's Information to: Let It Out

**Author's note {Please read, this is important!}**

**This is the description, and history of Sophia Katsumi (My OC)**

**Name: Sophia Katsumi**

**Age:16**

**Personality: Sweet, caring, friendly, determined, a bit quiet when around new people, brave, easily angered, smart, enthusiastic, and shy around guys. She loves history, and English language arts. She is fascinate****d with the tale of the Dullahan. Sophie likes kind people that are down to earth and easy going, with a laid-back type of personality.**

**Height:5'6**

**Looks: Long brown waist length hair that is usually** **curled at the ends with a black head band and a bow on the side. Her **** eyes are a mako blue, her bangs are pushed to the right side of her face, and stops at about ear length. She has long slender legs that resemble a model, along with a slender petite frame. Her bust is around a c-cup. She is usually dressed in a dress or skinny jeans and a graphic tee when school is not in session. Sophie is usually seen in flats, and knee high boots. Her complexion is slightly pale, but she tans very easily in the sun.**

**History: ****Sophie loves history, and English language arts. She shares a deep love for anime/manga, although she believes no one's love for Yaoi is stronger than Erika's. She is fascinated with the tale of the Dullahan, so she spends most of her free time studying history on the subject.** **She grew up in Japan with her American mother****, and Japanese father. Although they were not in Tokyo at the time. Sophie went to the same school as Mikado and Masaomi did and they quickly became friends, but after Masaomi left and she heard news of Mikado planning to leave she begged her parents to go along with them. Wanting to learn and see more sights she begged her parents to move with her best friends, and after her parents accepted her request she took off to Ikebukoro. From there is where her new and twisted life began. She joined the Dollars when Mikado had told her about it in Middle school, she knows that he's the creator of the gang, but as his best friend she swore to keep quiet. She has a secret relationship with Izaya Orihara. (When I say this I do not mean they are dating!) She has known him for a while through online chat, and occasional phone calls and text exchanges. She has made friends with Shizuo Heiwajima, Shinra Kishitani, Simon Breznhev, Erika Karisawa, Walker Yumasaki, Saburo Togusa, and Kyohei Kadota. Sophie is also very claustrophobic and has had very bad experiences as a child. **

**This story has been edited and turned**

**into an OC due to how annoying it was trying to avoid the descriptions.**

**Now that the character has looks, personality, and a name it'll be easier to write. ^ ^**

Everyone who actually turns out to like this, thank my sweet friend Kilala2tail.

Hope this is well-explained enough for you to understand the story ahead.


	2. Tears of sorrow

**Chapter 1: Tears of sorrow **

It was late at night when Kida showed up at my door. His head was hung low, blond bangs covered most of his face, and his hands were clenched tightly making his knuckles appear white.

"Kida...what's wrong?" I whispered worriedly.

He didn't even look up at me, instead he shook his head allowing the small beads of rain drops to fall on the floor silently.

"S-Saki and I...broke up." He mumbled as his body began to shake. When those words left his mouth sorrow washed over me. I had always knew from the very beginning that Saki wasn't meant for him, but who was I to tell him that? I couldn't tell one of my best friends that the girl he was with wasn't worth the time and effort, not after they way his eyes would light up when he talked about her.

"K-Kida I'm so sorry to hear that.. Here why don't you come in, your soaked." I managed to bring him inside and sit him on my couch. It was silent for a while as he sat there trying to calm himself, but I knew it wasn't going to work so I grabbed him by his shoulders and held him tightly. "Kida...stop holding it in, let it out." By now Kida's eyes were wide and then he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, stuck his head in between my breast, and began crying. I knew he loved her, many people in Ikebukoro did. I sighed and smiled. despite the situation we were in I was happy that I could be there for him when he needed me. I was happy that he could trust me enough to tell me anything.

"It's alright, she didn't deserve you Kida-kun." I whispered to him while he sobbed some more. His tears stained my tank top but I didn't care, I would hold him like this all night if I had to, if it would make him feel better. I had never seen him so broken down before, I already missed his cheery aura that always seemed to glow around him.

It seemed like hours had passed since Kida had came to my door. But after all the soft spoken words I had whispered into his ear and strokes to his back, he finally began to calm down. Ignoring my heavily lidded eyes, I lifted Kida's chin so that his eyes would meet mine. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up. He nodded and stood and followed me as I lead him to the bathroom. After wetting a wash cloth with Luke warm water I wiped the stained tears from his face. While doing so I couldn't help but notice the blank look in his eyes. His light amber irises had no emotion at all, they were just..empty.

I inwardly sighed angry Saki for doing this to Kida. I turns towards the tub and turned on the water and handle to the shower. After adjusting the water I turned to him to see him already shirtless and working on his pants. I blushed a bit knowing that if he was his self he would have already joked about my flustered face, referring to it as 'cute'. But he didn't all that he said was:

"I can take it from here."

I nodded and left. I changed into a different tank top and curled into a ball on my bed waiting for Kida to come out. My eyes were dropping but I forced myself to stay awake, I couldn't leave him in that state.

After about thirty minutes had slipped by, there he was rubbing his eyes with his hands like a five-year old looking cuter than ever. He still looked sad but regardless I held my arms wide open and he curled up into my arms.

"Sophia?"

"Yes Kida-kun?"

I whispered while looking down at him. He looked so weak and helpless that it made me want to hold him in my arms forever.

He reached up and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek. I blushed and held my cheek, I'm sure I had looked like Mikado when he got all flustered. I looked down into his light amber colored irises surprise apparent on my face.

"M-Masaomi!"

"Thank you Sophie, I'm thankful to have you."

A gentle smile graced my features and I couldn't help but giggle. "Your welcome Kida-kun."

He nodded and shut off the lights while cuddling up next to me,as we both began to fall into slumber.

_**Because even when you have no where to turn or run...I'll always be here waiting for you. Waiting for the veil to lift over your eyes, and to realize that we were meant to be.**_


	3. Phone Call

**Chapter 2: Phone call**

Kida's p.o.v

I awoke up to the smell of eggs and Miso soup. It was Sophia's cooking, I could tell. She was most likely trying to cheer me up with my favorite breakfast, but as much as I was grateful to her for trying, I doubt it would work. I still felt extremely depressed and I didn't have the energy to do anything at the moment. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Saki. I couldn't stop thinking about how the Blue Squares broke her legs, and most of all...how scared I felt, how I couldn't move because I was terrified. I sighed heavily and buried my head in my Sophia's pillow.

"Kida-kun?"

I heard her voice and looked up a bit to see her holding out a tray of food for me. "Please eat something, I-I'm worried about you." I forced myself to smile, although it probably looked as if I were constipated.

"Thank you Sophie,and don't worry about me I'm fi-"

Before I could even finish she cut me off. "Kida don't lie...I've known you since grade school-your not fine you look severely depressed."

I chuckled inwardly. I should've known that wasn't going to work. "Just please eat something ok..for me?" I gave a small nod and she let out a breath of relief. Her arms were then around me, holding me..just like Saki used to.

"I'll be back, I have to go food shopping ok? Will you be alright alone?" God there she goes again looking at me with those big blue beautiful eyes of hers. "Y-Yeah I'll be fine..just be careful." I muttered while turning the other way.

"Okay see you later then."

"See ya." I muttered while staring down at the food she gave me.

End of p.o.v.

While walking to the grocery store I couldn't help but notice someone with black spiky hair. I squinted my eyes so I could get a better look at the person and then I smiled when I realized who it was.

"Mikado-kun!"

I yelled out while waving my hand in the air causing people to stare at me.

His eyes widened at first but then relaxed when he realized it was me. "O-Oh hey Sophie-Chan, I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

I chuckled. "I know, I've been with Kida-kun for the past days he's depressed."

Mikado's eyes widened. "Really? That's not at all like Masaomi-kun..d-did something happen?"

"Yeah, come on, I tell you while were shopping." I said while grabbing a hold of his arm.

"So the two of them broke up and he's been depressed for almost a week and hasn't moved from the bed yet?" Mikado asked with worry visible in his voice.

"Yeah, the only time I've actually seen him move is to shower and use the bathroom. Other than that he's been glued to that bed with a blank face on. Can you talk to him, maybe he'll listen to you. After all you've known him longer than me."

Mikado scratched the back of his head sheepishly and smiled. "It's funny how you put so much trust in me Sophie-Chan"

I raised an eye brow at him. "Why wouldn't I? Your one of my best friends Mikado-kun. I'll always trust you."

A blush rose to his cheeks and he looked away smiling a bit. "Thanks, I'll try to talk to him. But first lets get you home."

I nodded and laced arms with him once more as we walked home carrying the heavy grocery bags which Mikado had offered to carry even though he already had his own his hands full.

"You know..it's feels kinda weird today." I mumbled looking up at the sky. Mikado looked over at me with slight confusion. "How so Sophie-Chan}?" he asked while tilting his head to the side cutely.

"I mean that it's pretty quiet today. Heiwajima-san hasn't screamed or thrown anything today, and Orihara-san has been on the down low." I said while placing a hand to my cheek in a thoughtful pose.

"Your right..but I guess even Ikebukuro's number one entertainer's need a rest every once in a while right?"

I nodded as we came to my door, pulling out the keys and opened the door to the apartment. "Kida-kun I'm back!" I called while putting the groceries on the table. There was no response so I automatically began to worry. "Kida!" I ran to the room and sighed with relief to just seem him asleep. It wasn't long before Mikado followed in after me looking at Masaomi with a worried expression.

"Masaomi.." He mumbled. "He looks like he needs fresh air."

I nodded and sat besides the sleeping teen. I couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked, even in his sleep. I found my hand removing excess strands blond hair from his face. I felt Kida sigh with a small smile, which made me smile until he mumbled something.

"Saki."

My eyes immediately narrowed and I withdrew my hand from his face. "Damnit! I hate that girl." I almost yelled, taking Mikado my surprise. "I-I mean look at what she's done to him, he's like a doll. You have to feed him, take care of him, he's not him-self Mikado! Where's that boy who always smiled no matter how bad the situation was? Where's that sweet voice that always cheered me up no matter how corny his jokes were!"

I felt myself tearing up and Mikado was already at my side holding me in a warm embrace. I held onto Mikado tightly letting my tears wet his short sleeved green shirt. God. I felt like a Mary-sue from one of Erika's Manga's. But I didn't care as long as I had someone I could trust, someone as great and sweet as Mikado, then I didn't mind crying because I knew he wouldn't mind.

"Don't cry Sophie he'll get better, you'll see. He's just taking the breakup hard." He slowly massaged my back in gentle circular motions, while his other hand held the back of my head. "B-Besides...your too beautiful to cry. I like it better when you smile."

I blinked back tears and moved away from his embrace to see his cheeks tinted a rosy red. I couldn't help but smile, he was just so darn cute.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"O-O-O-Of course Sophie!"

"Thanks Mikado-kun. And for the record I think your extremely cute."

His face began to fluster even more and I couldn't help but giggle. He always manages to get flustered so easily.

"Y-Your welcome." I saw him glance at Masaomi who was asleep and then back to me. "Will you be alright? I can stay the night if you want."

I smiled at his generous offer. As much as I wanted his company I couldn't allow him to sleep on the couch. After all I'm pretty sure he couldn't fit in the bed Masaomi and I were already sleeping in. There was a guest room, but the sheets needed a little washing, and the mattress was worn out and uncomfortable. After debating with myself I came to a decision.

"Sure, I'd love that, but I'm sure I'll be alright we can just meet up tomorrow bright and early."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then, I'll call you later then." He stood up and threw his messenger bag around his shoulder.

I hugged him once more and watched as walked down the stairs. As soon as I closed the door I immediately pulled out my phone. I needed to talk to someone, sure Mikado was a great friend, but I didn't want to wear him down with my problems. I scrolled down the contact list, trying to decided who to call.

.Arni Sonohara

.Celty Sturluson

.Erika Karisawa

And then I paused on the name that was known to many people in Ikebukuro.

.**Izaya Orihara**

I took a minute to debate on whether calling him would be a good decision, but after glancing at Masaomi who looked troubled in sleep I didn't hesitate to press the button. I sunk to the floor and waited for a reply. After about two rings someone picked up

"Hello?"

"Izaya-san?"

"Ah Sophie-Chan and what did I do to deserve this wonderful call~" He sang on the other end of the phone.

"I-I need your help."

I could already picture his smirk as he continued on the other line.

"...**I'm listening"**

**End**

_Please leave reviews!~_


	4. Trust Me

**Previously:**

.**Izaya Orihara**

I took a minute to debate on whether calling him would be a good decision, but after glancing at Masaomi who looked troubled in sleep I didn't hesitate to press the button. I sunk to the floor and waited for a reply. After about two rings someone picked up

"Hello?"

"Izaya-san?"

"Ah Sophie-Chan and what did I do to deserve this wonderful call~" He sang on the other end of the phone.

"I-I need your help."

I could already picture his smirk as he continued on the other line.

"...**I'm listening"**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my dear reader's, thank you **

**for being patient with me, I've just been giving this**

**chapter a lot of thought, I wanted it to be a great chapter **

**that'll leave you guessing and wanting more. **

**I'm horrible aren't I? XD**

**Well read on, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to leave a review!~**

**Chapter 3: Trust me**

"I-It's about Masaomi-"

He cut me off before I could even finish my sentence. "Ah just as I predicted, just stop by my apartment tomorrow and we'll talk kay Sophie-Chan.~"

"What time?"

"Hmm twelve in the afternoon is fine."

"Alright." I mumbled into the phone quietly. "Oh and Sophie-Chan make sure you come **alone**."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Why would I bring someone with me? I don't need anyone knowing my business!" I hissed into the phone angrily. I growled when I heard him chuckle into the phone. "And that is why I'm so fascinated with you my sweet! You keep me guessing, and I hardly ever know what your going to do next. Your emotions always seem to get the better of you, have you been hanging around Shizu-Chan again?~" He sang.

I smirked. I knew he didn't like the fact that I hung out with Shizuo. Shizuo was very sweet when he wasn't angry or flinging a vending machine at Izaya. In fact I believed Izaya was jealous of our friendship, but of course he would never admit that. "Actually yes I have, he's so sweet and protective of me." I teased him and I could tell he was frowning when he didn't respond.

"Ah well, your still my toy and no one can ever possess you the way I do-" My eyes widened at what he said.

"What did you call me!"

"Bye my darling Sophia, see ya tomorrow~" Then the line went dead. I sighed and closed my phone and tossed it on the floor.

"Sophie?"

My head shot up when I heard Masaomi's voice. He actually walked into the living room? I jumped up and tackled him into a hug. "Who was that you were talking to?" I looked up at him and my mind raced for answers. "Uh, it was Mikado! He just got home, he was letting me know he got in safely." I said with a smile. "Oh, ok then." His eyes laid on mine and I could see the bags under his eyes and stained tears...he must have been crying again.

"...Masaomi how are you doing? Are you hungry again?" I asked while holding his face in my hands, but he flinched when I did which me move my hand away. "I-I'm sorry Sophie-I just-I'm trying so hard to get over her and I just can't! When I close my eyes all I see is her face, her smile, her gentle blue eyes, it's unbearable! I can't stop thinking about how stupid I was for standing there while she was being hurt."

I felt warm tears hit my scalp and I sighed inwardly. I had enough of seeing him broken like this, it was killing me. "I'm pathetic aren't I?" he said in-between sobs. I pulled him into my embrace again as he cried again for the third time this week. I shook my head immediately. "No. Your an amazing person Masaomi! You just made a mistake in choosing the right girl. Yes I realize you were scared that night, but who wouldn't be? Your only a teenager, you shouldn't be the leader of the yellow scarf's, your sixteen for God's sake! Do you even realize how worried I was when Mikado told me you were in the hospital?"

His eyes widened in shock. "Y-You know that I'm the leader of the Yellow scarf's?" I nodded my head "Of course I do! It wasn't hard to figure out Kida, I began to piece everything together little-by-little. When you made excuses up for not walking home with us, you began missing days-no weeks of school, and then later on, on that same day reports on the Yellow scarf's would show up on television and the radio. And then. then you left this." I walked over to a draw and pulled out a his yellow scarf . " I knew about it for a long time, but I never said anything because I-" I shook my head and looked at my feet with clenched fist so he couldn't see my tears.

Kida reached up to hold my face but I moved away. But I then regretted it when I saw his eyes full of hurt. "Sorry, I'm just-" he smiled weakly and placed a hand to my light pink lips. "No I'm sorry-I must have put you through hell. I wanted to tell you about me being the leader of the Yellow scarf's, but I knew it would only make you stress out." He ran his thumb across my cheek to wipe my fallen tear. "I understand.." My eyes traveled over to the anime calendar that hung on wall. It was already Sunday..which meant tomorrow was school. My eyes wandered back to Masaomi who had now moved to the couch and was looking out the window looking lost in thought.

"Masaomi-kun?" I mumbled while lazily plopping on the couch beside him. "Hmmm?" he said without removing his eyes from the window. "Well, tomorrow is school and-" That must have caught his attention because his head snapped towards me quickly. "I'm not going back to school yet. I'm not ready to go back out into that world yet." He said with a stern look on his face, but it quickly melted and he sighed. He closed his eyes and laid his head in the crook of my neck. "I just want to stay here with you. You make me feel so comfortable Sophia...can you sing me a song?" he asked while looking up at me with his light amber-colored irises.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. "What type of song?" He pondered for a minute and then looked up at me again. "I dunno, something soothing, something sweet." I thought for a moment and then smiled as the perfect song came to mind. I leaned into him and held him tightly as I began to sing a slower version of the song.

I'm here, soba ni iru kara  
>Call me, boku ga iru kara<br>Trust me, mou nani mou osorenaide  
>My dear, mienai itou de<br>Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara  
>Tada kanjitte iite kono nukumori.<p>

Masaomi had quickly fell asleep after I had sung for him. But while I was singing I had also made a decision to head over to Izaya's tonight instead of tomorrow. I was sick of sitting here-not being able to do anything for Kida to feel better. I'm sure he could make time for me. I quietly slipped out of his tight hold on me and covered him in a blanket. I quickly dressed into knee high black boots, a skirt, and a leather jacket. I left a small post-it note on the table for Masaomi just incase he woke and worried. I grabbed my keys and purse, placed a kiss on top of Kida's head, and went off into the brisk night.

It didn't take me long to get Izaya's apartment. I rang the door bell to be greeted by Namie. She looked at me with slight surprise. "Sophia? You here to see the devil?" I chuckled a bit and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes I am." Namie opened the door wide enough for me to come in. I walked in and sat on Izaya's desk. He was sitting in at his desk facing the window, he seemed to be talking to someone on his phone. I waited patiently for him to finish his conversation. When he finally turned around his eyes locked with mine and surprise flashed in his eyes momentarily but it disappeared as fast as it came. A smirk made it's way on to his flawless face.

"Hey I'll call you back later, I have someone important waiting for me." With that he hung up his phone and folded his hands beneath his chin with the same smirk visible. "Aw, my darling Sophie couldn't wait to see me so she came early. I'm flattered.~" He sang.

I shook my head and looked at him, showing every emotion I was feeling through my eyes. "J-Just tell me what to do Iza-san. I-I'm so lost right now. Nothing I do seems to work he's so depressed and it's killing me." I then felt warn arms wrap around my waist. I looked up at him trying to fight back the tears that wanted to fall. "Namie give us a minute will you?" Namie looked at Izaya hesitantly."What's wrong you don't trust me?" Namie rolled her eyes and walked out the room leaving Izaya and I alone. Izaya was quiet for a moment as he listened carefully. "Stop listening to the door Namie! Your so nosy.~ Why don't you go fix Sophie and I some cookies!" A grunt could be heard as Namie walked into the kitchen angrily. His light auburn colored eyes grazed over mine. I felt him reading me. He was taking advantage of the fact that I was weak and vulnerable right now. He knew that I never let my guard down around him and it was entertaining him.

"Don't worry all your problems will be solved, that I promise you. But let me guess what's going on. Masaomi and Saki broke up, which caused Kida-kun to get all depressed, and since you love Kida-kun you began to become depressed which led you to see me." He said with knowing eyes. I nodded in response. "But before I help you. you do realize that you can't get something for nothing right?" He smirked and I looked at him a bit scared.

"Y-Yes I realize that, t-that's why I brought money I dug into my purse to pull out my wallet, but Izaya quickly grabbed it and pinned me to the wall with one of his hands. I didn't bother to fight because I knew he wouldn't do anything extreme. After watching him as carefully as he's been watching me, I've figured out that he has no interest in loving individuals romantically. Although I know he is a bit lonely , but he won't admit it. I sometimes even wonder if someone were to ever fall in love with him, if he would be able to return their love. I realized that I was spaced out and snapped back to reality. Looking up through my thick eye lashes I tilted my head to the side and stared into his auburn eyes. "If you don't want money..then what do you want?"

Izaya read my expression carefully before speaking again. His smirk had managed to return again. "You know, I never told you what my New years resolution was did I Sophie-Chan?"

"Well no, but what does that have to-"

"Shhh let me finish." He said while putting a finger to my lips. "I'm sure you know by now that I have never been in love and most likely cannot ever find a single soul that is compatible with me. But I've given it some thought and I wanted to test my theory. So my new years resolution was to find someone to love. And if I didn't then I'd try to find someone who was similar to me in most ways."

I looked at him shocked. He couldn't be serious could he? But when I looked him in the eyes I could tell that he was dead serious. Maybe he was tired of living his life without someone special to share it with. I smiled and some how managed to get out of his grip. I hugged him tightly and giggled. "Aww Iza-san you want a girlfriend?" So he did have a heart after all.

"Ah ah ah Sophia I'm not done yet." He gently pushed me away and put his hands on my shoulders. "You haven't heard what you have to do in return yet." I looked at him suddenly interested in what I had to do. "Alright..what do you want?" I braced myself when I saw him smirk again. That smirk, the only one that resembled a Cheshire cat. That smirk was never a good sign. "You have to move in with me."

My eyes widened in shock. "W-What?" My mind processed what he just said. "I-I can't move in with you, I have a life you know-I have friends-" His finger silenced me and he laughed. "This is exactly how I predicted you'd act. And don't worry you can move all of your belongings to my place. You will still resume your regular life, but you'll just come here when it's time to come home."

I began to tear up again. Why was he doing this to me? This wasn't fair. "B-But why do you want me to move in with you?" He put a hand to my right cheek and caressed it. "Because my darling Sophie, believe it or not your one of my favorite toys. Your emotions, your reactions, it all entertains me. But with you I cannot always predict what you will do, sometimes I can, sometimes I cannot and that's what fascinates me. Your one of the first of many people who actually can surprise me. So...what will it be."

I sighed and thought hard. I thought back to Kida-kun. To see him smile again would be a miracle. To see him laugh and joke around no matter how bad his jokes were would make me happy. I wanted to see his light amber eyes light up with happiness again. I knew this decision was risky but...for Kida I'd do anything for him. They say love would make you do crazy things, and this was may be the craziest thing I've ever done. Right next to the fact that I'm actually living in Ikebukoro. I slowly lifted my head with serious eyes. "Alright. We have a deal."

Izaya smiled and hugged me tight. "I think this calls for a celebration." Before I could even protest Izaya hit the play button on his radio and began dancing with me. With one arm around my waist and the other in my hand, we both rocked side to side to the song that played on the radio. I listened to the lyrics and narrowed my eyes. That bastard had planned this. How did the song go exactly with the situation. Izaya began to sing along and surprisingly he actually sounded cute. I shuddered at the word I used.

"Singing oah  
>I love you Moa<br>You're way too young for me  
>But I don't mind<br>Don't say maybe  
>Just be my lady<br>No need to hesitate  
>'Cu'z you'll be fine.~"<p>

I sighed and gave up. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. Maybe Izaya wasn't so bad after all...oh who am I kidding he's horrible. But I can't help but like him from time to time. I felt my eyes dropping. I was so tired. To be honest I hadn't really gotten any sleep since Masaomi showed up on Friday, I had been so worried about him that I stayed up watching him. I yawned quietly and snuggled closer to his warm chest. It felt good to be held for once. Before I knew it I had drifted off into sleep.

Izaya smirked. "I guess we'll work out your problems tomorrow. Right now you'll rest. Poor Kida-kun has worn you out." He picked me up in his arms and placed my beneath the sheets of his bed. "Sweet dreams Sophie-Chan~" He whispered before shutting the door. He made his way over to his chess board and moved the knight piece forward. He chuckled to himself and folded his hands under his chin. He glanced out the window, where a perfect view of Ikebukoro was visible to him.

**"..The game has begun."**

**Please leave reviews ^ ^ **

**I hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. One step at a time

**Previously:**

Izaya made his way over to his chess board and moved the knight piece forward. He chuckled to himself and folded his hands under his chin. He glanced out the window, where a perfect view of Ikebukuro was visible to him.

**"..The game has begun."**

I awoke to warm and gentle fingers running through my chestnut brown locks. I smiled and snuggled closer to the chest in front of me. "Mmm, Masaomi." I mumbled. But that was when I froze. Masaomi's hands weren't that large, and his chest wasn't as toned as the one I was cuddiling up to right now. It then dawned on me that I had visited Izaya last night, which means that I never left. I shot up out of the bed causing Izaya to chuckle.

"W-What time is it? God Masaomi is gonna kill me!" I grabbed my purse and rummaged through it for my cell phone. I bit my lip as I scrolled through the call log. Twenty five missed calls for Masaomi, and twenty-two from Mikado. "Damn it! Izaya why didn't you wake me up ealier?"

He smirked at me "Because you were talking in your sleep and I didn't want to disturb that dream you were having Sophie-Chan.~"

My face turned a bright pink. "I-I talk in my sleep?" Izaya nodded and chuckled. "I never knew my Sophie-Chan had such a vivid imagination. Would you like me to tell you what you said?" I shook my head still embarrassed. "N-No I'd rather not know what I said." I yawned and stretched causing my shirt to lift a bit. Izaya eyed me and I rubbed my eyes. "Stop staring you pervert!" He chuckled and poked my belly button causing me to giggle. Izaya smirked again. "Oh Sophie-Chan is ticklish?" I saw the gleam in his eye and I began to back away. "I-Izaya no-stay away from me-I have to go anyways I'm running lat-" I was cut of when I found myself pinned to his bed, both of my arms were held above my head, while he straddled my hips. I blushed and gulped. "I-Izaya, stop."

"Oh how unfair! I just found Sophie's tickle spot. I wonder where else my Sophie-Chan is ticklish at?" His eyes roamed my body and I began to become uncomfortable. I felt him lift my shirt and I began to squirm "S-Stop-hahaha." His slender fingers danced against my stomach and I began to burst into fits of giggles. I couldn't even talk right. "Iza-stop-it-tickles-gotta-leave-hahaha." After a good five minutes passed he stopped and I breathed in air. My face was red from laughing so much. After my breathing had finally evened I shot a glare at Izaya. "What was that for?" He smiled at me and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "I did it to cheer you up, I wanted to see you smile and hear you laugh." I looked up at him a bit shocked. It was rare that he showed this side of him. "That's sweet of you Izaya, but don't worry I'm fine." And there goes the smirk again. "You'll be fine once you move in with me."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "And exactly how much time do I have before I move in with you?" He chuckled "Two weeks." I shot up causing our noses to almost touch. I glared into those auburn eyes of his. "! That's way too soon. Kida hasn't even gone outside yet." He sighed. "Three weeks." I growled and shook my head "One month" I bargained

"Four weeks."

"One Month!"

"Fine. One month, so I'll be expecting you here by the first of May."

I smiled and nodded. "Now that that's done, tell me how to get Masaomi back to his old cheer-flirty self again." I felt my phone vibrate and I picked it up to see a text from Masaomi. It read:

Sophie where are you? Mikado and I r worried sick!

I bit my lip and responded quickly typing as fast as I could on the small key board.

I'm fine, sorry I pulled an all nighter with Anri-Chan. I'll be there soon

"And can you make it quick, Kida's going nuts here." I said waving the phone in the air. Izaya looked at me and began to laugh. I stared at him confused. "what's so funny?" His laughter simmered down and he shook his head. "You teenagers are so oblivious these days." I scoffed at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked me in the eyes and smirked. "I mean that you don't even realize that he already has feelings for you." My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock. "He..does?" He nodded and smiled at me. "Yes, he just doesn't realize it yet. I've been watching Kida-kun very carefully ever since he arrived in this city, and I've noted that he and Ryugamine-kun are very protective of you. They both care for you and love you."

"Mikado-kun loves me?"

"Whoops-looks like the cat's out of the bag." Izaya laughed at my shocked expression. "B-But I thought he loved Anri-san." His smirk widened and he nodded. "He does love her. You see he's torn between both of you. I can understand why though. With your cute face and body, and Sonahara-Chan's pretty smile and knockers. This is like a deadly love triangle...but if you add kida-kun it's a square isn't it?" I looked at him with my hands in my hair. "Damn..how long did you know this?"

"For a while now."

I sighed and got up. "Can I use your shower?" He smiled at me. "Of course Sophie-Chan, but don't take too long or I'll come in to get you.~" I stuck my tongue out at him and hurried into the bathroom. I showered and washed my face, and cleaned my teeth with a spare tooth brush I found in his cabinet. I brushed my hair with a brush I had in my purse and hurried out the bathroom.

"Izaya text me on what to do later, I gotta go now." I said grabbing my phone off the bed. Izaya pouted. "Aww so soon, we were just starting to have fun. Oh well, and what's my reward for filling you in on some important information." I sighed and walled back to him. stood on my tip-toes, and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Arigato Izaya-san." Izaya smirked and nodded. "Anything for my Sophia." I smiled and then ran out, trying to get home as fast as I could. Namie walked in just then and looked at Izaya who stood there smiling. But what really scared her was that it wasn't one of those fake smiles, it was real. Namie shuddered. "Stop smiling like that. It's creepy, you look like you just experienced sex for the first time."

Izaya's eyes glazed over Namie's disgusted one's. "Ouch! Your so cruel Namie." He said while putting a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. "Besides...now that she knows..,things'll get even more interesting."

As I continued to run I began to see my apartment come into view. I smiled and pushed myself to run faster but I paused when I saw Shizuo walking towards me. I smiled at him and waved. Shizuo waved back and I hugged him tight. "Hey Kiddo how's it going?" I grinned and let go. "I'm fine how about yo-" I was cut off when he suddenly pulled me closer to him and sniffed me. I looked at him confused. "Um Shizuo..what are you doing?" He growled at me. "Soooophiiiiiieeeee. Why do you smell like the flea?" I bit my lip and gulped. "I-uh-Sorry Shizuo I gotta go-BYE!" I took off and I looked back to see him chasing me but he gave up and turned towards Tom who was tugging at his shirt. I sighed with relief as I made my way into my apartment building and into the elevator. Once the elevator opened I walked to my door and opened it with the key. I barley even had the chance to close the door before being tackled into a hug.

"God Sophie don't ever do that again! I thought you were kidnapped or hurt or rap-" I smiled and placed a hand to his lips. "I'm fine, I just pulled an all nighter. I'm sorry I scared you." Kida looked me in the eyes. "I know but I can't help it. I can't loose you, You, Anri, and Mikado are all I have. Your all very precious to me." His arms tightened around me and I hugged him. "Promise me you'll never do that again." I nodded. "I promise Kida..I promise." I looked behind Kida to see Mikado. I smiled at him and held out my hand to him. I saw him smile a bit and he ran to us and hugged me tight as well. "I love you guys." Both of them nuzzled their heads in the crook of my neck. "Love you too." I giggled and let them go.

"Now..who's hungry?"

**Sorry if this was a bit short. ****If you have any questions or opinions/statements please leave a review.**

(*≧▽≦)


	6. Walkthrough

**Author's Note**

**I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. Arigato to the boat load of you who also added me as their Fav. author's list and added this story to their favorites. I really appreciate it and just because you all have been nice to me I have decided to add a little bonus chapter at the end. Oh and I had an idea about placing Aoba in this story but I need to know if you guys want him in this fic. Please message me or leave a review, I'd like to know your opinion.**

**Previously:**

"God Sophie don't ever do that again! I thought you were kidnapped or hurt or rap-" I smiled and placed a hand to his lips. "I'm fine, I just pulled an all nighter. I'm sorry I scared you." Kida looked me in the eyes. "I know but I can't help it. I can't loose you, You, Anri, and Mikado are all I have. Your all very precious to me." His arms tightened around me and I hugged him. "Promise me you'll never do that again." I nodded. "I promise Kida..I promise." I looked behind Kida to see Mikado. I smiled at him and held out my hand to him. I saw him smile a bit and he ran to us and hugged me tight as well. "I love you guys." Both of them nuzzled their heads in the crook of my neck. "Love you too." I giggled and let them go.

"Now..who's hungry?"

**Chapter 5: Walkthrough **

After we had all eaten I couldn't help but feel as if I had forgotten something. And then it hit me, today was school...and it was already 12:00 p.m. in the afternoon. I jumped up and ran into my room to change into my Raira uniform. Both of the boys looked at me confused.

"Um Sophie-Chan, what's wrong?" Mikado asked while glancing at Masaomi who was busy eyeing the door I ran into with curiously. I quickly removed my skirt and shirt and slipped into the blue skirt. "I'm getting dressed! Were really late for school, I totally forgot it was Monday." I said as I hopped on one foot while trying to put my shoe on.

"Oh, don't worry about that Sophie I already called the school saying we couldn't make it today. I called Anri as well so she wouldn't worry." I paused forgetting that I was still holding onto my foot and I loss my balance hitting the floor with a heavy thud. The two boys immediately ran in the room forgetting the fact that I was half-naked. "Sophia are you alrigh-" Mikado paused and his face turned a deep red. He immediately covered his eyes as his blush intensified "S-Sorry." Masaomi walked in seconds later and his eyes widened and a small blush appeared on his face. When I finally managed to sit up I realized that I was only in a bra and my Raira skirt that was already short as it is. My cheeks began to burn and I covered my upper body. I heard a small chuckle and looked up to see Masaomi chuckling. I looked at him pouting and he walked over to me with a small smile. I took his outstretched hand and he pulled me into a hug. "M-Masaomi?" He held me tightly. "Your so freaking cute, you know that?" By now Mikado had uncovered his eyes and was staring at us. The look he held in his eyes was something close to envy, but I know Mikado would never speak on the subject because he was Masaomi's and I best friend. He valued our friendship more than his own thoughts and feelings. But I couldn't help but blush because of how close Kida was, and the fact that I was still half naked. Well that and I was still fan-girling over the fact that he called me cute. Masaomi must of noticed and he picked up my shirt and handed it to me. "Here we'll leave it to you." Mikado looked at me with slight worry. "A-Are you alright Sophie-Chan?" I nodded and smiled at him. "I fine Mikado-kun, don't worry." He gave a small nod before heading out the door with Masaomi. Sighing with relief I quickly put my shirt on and slid some flats on. I glanced up at the posters of my favorite actor Yuuhei Hanewajima. I remembered the first time Shizuo introduced me to Kasuka. I did everything in my might to try and not faint or squeal like a crazed fan-girl, and surprisingly I held up pretty well. Kasuka was vacationing and decided to spend some time with his brother since they rarely had time for it anymore. Ironically Kasuka had visited right on the week of my sixteenth birthday, so as a birthday present Shizuo introduced me to him and signed my posters. He was really sweet to me and he even spent the rest of the day with me. Although I never forgot what he told me at the end of the day. "Sophie I know this is a big favor to ask but, since I'm an actor I can't watch over my big brother like I used to, so can you watch over him for me. I know that he struggles with his temper and he has a lot of strength but I notice that he seems calm around you." I looked at him a bit shocked but I smiled. It was the least I could do after he spent his day with me. "Sure Kasauka-san. I'd love to, besides Shizuo-san is like an older brother to me anyways." He looked at me with a small smile instead of his usually blank face and placed a small peck to my cheek. "Arigato Sophie-chan." Yup that was the best birthday ever. I realized I had zoned out and shook my head and re-entered back into the living room.

I looked at the two boys who seemed to have been conversation but stopped when I came in. "O-Oh did I interrupt something?" The two smiled at me, but something seemed a little different about Masaomi he looked a bit happier. "Oh nothing we were just talking about what a cutie you are right Mikado." Mikado chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Y-Yeah." I looked between the two a bit shocked and then my face broke out into a big smile. I could see that Masaomi was slowly going back to his old self. "Do you guys wanna watch a movie or something?" Mikado nodded "Sure what do you have?" I walked over to my pile of DVD's that were stacked under the flat screen. I pulled them out and scattered them on the floor. Masaomi scanned the disc with his eyes and picked up the Vocaloid concert DVD. "What about this?" Mikado and I looked at him a bit shocked. "What? I didn't see this one yet." Masaomi said in defense. I chuckled and took the DVD from his hands. "Yeah right, this is just an excuse for you to see Luka shake her hips to Luka Luka night fever." Kida pouted "Is not, and besides I like Miku, sure she doesn't have much of a chest but she's cute, and has nice thighs." I rolled my eyes and looked at Mikado he was a bit quiet today. "What about you Mikado, do you wanna see this?" His attention immediately snapped back to me and he nodded. "S-Sure Vocaloid's cool we can watch it- I don't mind." I nodded and popped the disc into the player, shut the lights, and headed towards the kitchen for popcorn. After it finished I threw it in a bowl and, hit the play button and then sat between the two with a huge bowl of popcorn.

While the concert played I couldn't help but stare a bit at Mikado, I felt bad that I haven't been spending much time with him. I felt like I've been neglecting him and all of my attention had been focused on Masaomi. It was then that I made up my mind that I would make it up to him somehow.

By now the concert was ending and Masaomi was asleep with his head in my lap. And I had my head laid on Mikado's shoulder. "...Mikado?" He looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Hmm?" I giggled at how cute he looked when he was tired. "W-Well I was thinking, I know that you don't really like the apartment you live in..so why not move in with me? W-well not with me but in this building, maybe?" By now Mikado's blue eyes were wide in shock. "M-Move in with y-you-I mean-in here-I mean this apartment?" I giggled again. His face was red from embarrassment. "yeah I mean my parents own this whole apartment so you can move into any room on any floor that you want. Mom and Dad won't mind anyway, they like you and you won't even have to pay-well except for groceries of course." Mikado looked at me. "Sophia, I couldn't possibly move in without paying." I shook my head and pouted. "I won't take no for an answer Kado-kun~" I sang while poking his nose. "Besides..I worry about you a lot when you go home alone. I don't like the apartment you live in it's pretty far from here. I'd feel better knowing that your closer to Masaomi, Arni, and I." After a long pause Mikado nodded his head in agreement. "A-Alright, if it makes you happy then I'll move in." I squealed and hugged him tightly causing the raven haired teen to fluster. "Now we can spend more time together. I felt bad for not spending enough time with you. I mean remember in grade school when we would only leave each others side if we had to use the bathroom?" Mikado smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah, back then things were so easy and care-free. But I'm glad I moved here. It may not be the safest place to live-but it's sure full of surprise and adventure. And we would've never met Anri-Chan, Celty, Shinra, and Shizuo-San. But I'm just happy to have great friends like you, Anri, and Masaomi-kun. You all mean a lot to me..and I honestly can not picture myself with out you all in life."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. My eyes widened a bit. I wasn't used to being so close to Mikado, he usually kept at a distance. I smiled and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. It felt nice for him to hug me tight like this. "I've always been a timid boy...ever since kindergarten. And ever since then you and Masaomi have been shielding and protecting me. But now-now it's time for me to protect you, and Masaomi." He pulled away and placed both of his hands onto my shoulders. At that moment Mako blue eyes met Navy blue ones. "I'm sixteen years old and I'm not a kid anymore. It's time I started stepping up and protecting the one's I love." A small blush appeared on my face. I was surprised by his sudden boldness. "I won't let anyone harm you Sophia..no one." Yup he was serious. He only said my full name when he was serious. My blushed intensified when I felt him caress my cheek with his thumb gently. I looked into his eyes that held determination. "M-Mikado." I watched as he put his head against mine and his eyes fluttered close. His eye lashes tickled my face and I giggled. Now I see what Izaya was talking about, Mikado did love me. It was visible in his eyes, the way his eye brows were furrowed and his focus was on me, and only me. It was as if nothing else in the room was even visible, there was just us. My eyes were locked on Mikado I was so focused on them that I didn't even notice the slight movement on my lap.

"Ahem."

Mikado and I both moved away from each other immediately with beet red faces. Masaomi raised an eyebrow while his amber orbs looked between the two of us. "What's going on?" Mikado was the first to speak. "N-N-N-Nothing important really-I mean we were just hugging-I mean talking a-and w-w-we-" Masaomi held a hand up which silenced him. "Ah-Ah-ah Were you making a move on Sophie Mikado?" If possible Mikado's face just darkened even more than it already was. "O-Of course not Masaomi!" I giggled and watched as the two began play fighting. I felt happier now and I began to think that maybe I didn't need Izaya's help after all. Maybe all I needed was a little patience...which I was known for not having. But my thoughts were halted when my phone vibrated. A message from Izaya. I sighed a bit. "Guys I gotta take this-I'll be back." I wasn't sure if they even heard me, but regardless I went into my room to see his message.

**Are you ready Sophie-Chan~**

I rolled my eyes and responded quickly. I didn't want the boys to get suspious.

**Yes, just make it quick.**

He responded rather quickly if I might add.

**Now, now Sophie these things take time and should not be rushed. Have patience princess **´ ▽ `

I shook my head and quickly typed in my message.

**Alright just tell me what to do.**

I tapped my foot against the carpet as I anticipated his response. He must have been typing up quite a lot because he responded about five minutes later.

**Ok. So you already know that Kida-Kun has a thing for you, so first things first is to make him jealous. Now knowing you your probably wondering how to do that. Well it's quite simple really, just use your dear friend Mikado Ryugamine. ~ I know you don't like using people but considering the fact that you don't have any other guy friend that's your age, he's all you've got. Don't think of it as using him, just think of it as spending extra quality time with Mikado-kun and just leaving Kida out of the picture for a bit. And because I've put Kida through a lot I know all of his weaknesses and vulnerabilities, therefore I know that the outcome will be positive. Kida will bottle up the jealously, not wanting to ruin your friendship-and will eventually burst out after he's had enough. He'll confess to you and Bam! You've got yourself a boyfriend. Yes-Yes I know I'm marvelous so you can thank me now if you want. ^ ^**

I stared at the message in shock. He actually wanted me to use Mikado. One of my best friends just to get to Masaomi and then to hang him dry if the plan does work. I shook my head and angrily typed back a response.

**Izaya there is no way in hell that I'm using Mikado to get to Masaomi. Your a smart man you've got to have a better plan than that! **

I waited for him to respond and I eagerly read the message when the phone vibrated again.

**Well there is one other way...but you might not like the idea.**

I quickly typed back.

**Tell me anyway.**

He replied quickly and I cringed when I saw the name that popped up in his message.

**There's always Aoba Kuronuma.**

I couldn't help but think back to last year when the whole deal with the Blue squares went on. "Aoba..." I debated for a while and finally responded.

**Didn't he leave Ikebukuro last year?**

I waited.

**Yes but he's coming back.**

I sighed.

**When?**

I could picture Izaya smirking by now as he started thinking up a new plan.

**Sometime this month. So who will it be? Aoba or Mikado? Choose carefully~**

I sat on the floor thinking carefully, because I knew that once I sent in my response, there was no return. I slowly typed in the name.

**Aoba Kuronuma **

After hesitating for a moment I sent the message and closed my eyes tightly as I waited for the phone to vibrate. I slowly opened the message and was a bit surprised at his response.

**That's my girl.**

**Ok guys remember to leave a review or message me about Aoba. Even though I already mentioned him in the story I don't want anyone mad at me or anything. But other than that I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Shout it out!

Previously:

I sat on the floor thinking carefully, because I knew that once I sent in my response, there was no return. I slowly typed in the name.

**Aoba Kuronuma**

After hesitating for a moment I sent the message and closed my eyes tightly as I waited for the phone to vibrate. I slowly opened the message and was a bit surprised at his response.

**That's my girl.**

**Chapter 6: Shout it out!**

"Sooophie, where are you my little butterfly?" Masaomi sang gently but loud enough for me to hear. I chuckled and stood up quickly. I turned off my phone not bothering to wait for a reply from Izaya and tossed it on the bed. I ran back into the living room to find rain splattering against the window. I sighed and glanced at Masaomi and Mikado who were staring to look a bit depressed again. I knew that the rain brought back so many unwanted memories to the both of them, but I couldn't allow them to be sad, I wanted to see smiles. I rummaged through a box of CD's and pulled out one that had the perfect tune to cheer them up. I popped the CD into the player an and pressed play. It didn't take long for the loud music to fill the quiet apartment and I got up and began to shake my hips to the beat.

"Sophie." Mikado and Masaomi said simultaneously with a chuckle. I winked at both of them while grabbing their hands and making them stand and dance. "Come on guys no frowning!" The two reluctantly agreed and we all held hands and made this awkward circle, and laughed at each other while making crazy dance moves. After a while of we just collapsed on the couch on top of each other while laughing. It felt good to have Masaomi and Mikado smiling with real smiles. I smile gently as I watched them.

"What?' Masaomi said smiling as he caught me staring at the both of them. I shook my head and giggled. "Nothing. I'm just happy that you guys are smiling."

After a couple of hours had managed to pass by Mikado had decided that he'd better get going. I pouted but let him go since it was getting late. "See ya later Masaomi." Mikado said while bumping his fist with his blond friend. "See ya buddy." Masaomi said with a small smile. I decided to wait with Mikado while the elevator came up. "Please be careful Mikado. I swear if I ever were to loose you I-I don't know what I would-"

A slender finger stopped my lips from moving and Navy irises met Mako blue ones. "Stop thinking like that, I'll be fine. I promise." Before I knew it the elevator was already open and waiting for him to step in. I sighed not wanting him to leave. Mikado gave me a small smile and with slightly trembling hands, he lifted my chin and placed a warm and very shy kiss on my cheek. I automatically blushed, Mikado had never done that before. Ever. But before I could protest he was already on the elevator with the door closing. "S-See ya tomorrow Sophia!' He called out and then disappeared. My cheeks were burning red and I knew I couldn't return to Masaomi in this condition, not while blushing. He would assume that Mikado did something and would confront him about it. But then again, Mikado wasn't really known for being as forward as he was tonight or the day before that when he promised he would be the one protecting form now on. I took a few breaths and breathed in and out trying to take my mind off of him, and I grew angry when I found that it wasn't working. Giving up I decided to go back to the apartment and go with the ol'' I'm hot excuse' Masaomi noticed right away and put a hand to my cheek. "What's wrong Sophie do you feel sick? Your face is red." I shook my head. "No. I'm fine, I'm just a little hot as all. How about we go on the roof for some air?" Masaomi hesitated to answer that question but after looking into my puppy dog eyes he caved and nodded. I grinned and dragged him to the roof top smiling like a giddy school girl. I had the perfect plan.

Masaomi breathed in a breath of fresh air, realizing that he hadn't been outside in quite a while. His amber colored irises scanned the beautiful night sky. "It's beautiful out tonight isn't it?" He nodded at me and stared at the city lights while leaning on the rail. "Yeah..." I chuckled and his eyes quickly looked over at me. "What's so funny?" I smiled and took both of his hands and led him away from the rail. "I want to try something, I think it'll make the both of us feel better, but I'll only do it if you want to." Curiosity shone in his eyes. Part of him really wanted to go back to his old fun and flirty self, but another part of him was still hurting and he wanted to just stay the way he was right now. But he was willing to try. "Alright...what's the plan? I want to feel better." I nodded trying to contain my happiness. "Were gonna shout all of our problems away." Masaomi paused and stared at me like I was insane, "You've got to be kidding me. Sophia I'm not shouting my business off of the rooftop for everyone to hear." I could tell he was upset because he used my full name, but I didn't care I was going to go through with this.

"It's great to do if your stressed, and I don't give a damn about what people hear or think." I walked over to the rail and gripped it tightly." SCREW YOU BLUE SQUARES!" I yelled loudly causing Masaomi's eyes to widen. "Sophia. Stop this right now." I shook my head. "It's your turn, were not leaving until you get things off your chest." Masaomi lifted an eye brow. "Oh..so now you threaten me?" I shrugged with a smirk. Sighing he walked up next to me and put his hand on the rail as well. "Damn you Yellow scarves!"

"That's not loud enough Kida-kun~" I teased him. I saw him grind his teeth and clench his fist. "DAMN YOU YELLOW SCARVES!" He yelled loudly. "GO TO HELL HORADA!" I yelled along with him. "GO JUMP IN A OCEAN IZAYA YOU BASTARD! MAKE SURE THE OCEAN HAS PIRANHA'S TOO YOU FREAKIN TROLL!"

I laughed out loud again and soon after Masaomi joined me. But it was a real laugh, the one's that I've haven't seen in so long. "DAMN YOU SAKI FOR BREAKING MY HEART! YOU WERE NEVER GOOD FOR ME ANYWAYS YOU-YOU PSYCHO PATH!"

My eyes widened at what he said. I hadn't expected him to say that or admit it so freely. A gentle smile grazed my features and I went to hug him tightly. "Your right Masaomi...she was never good for you to begin with. " Masaomi nodded and held onto me tightly while running his fingers through my hair. "Do you feel better?" He chuckled and pulled away to make eye contact. "Yes. I feel much better, thank you Sophie. But there's one more thing I'd like to get off my chest." I giggled and move out of the way as he out stretched his hands. "IKEBUKURO..YOU SUCK!"

It was then that we heard a boat load of groans and "Shut the hell up's" coming random people in the apartment who were most likely woken up from our screaming. We both stared at each other in silence and then burst out laughing. Ah yes. Tonight was truly a great night. We had managed to get back to the apartment and ended up cuddling on the couch watching a re-run of Fullmetal alchemist. I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arm around my waist

while his head resting on top of my head. I didn't bother talking because I didn't want to break the silence it was perfect .This. I smiled as the credits came up on the screen and the song "Let-it-out" played. "Winry and Ed totally need to get together. right Kida?" When he didn't answer I turned my head to find him staring at me intently. I looked at him confused. "Masaomi-kun..a-are you alright?" He leaned closer to me which caused me to blush. I could feel his warm breath against my face. "I never really noticed before but...you really are beautiful Sophie." He whispered softly. My blush intensified and I gulped "T-T-Thank you." I wanted to break eye contact but I couldn't, not when his eyes held such a loving look in them. "You have the prettiest pair of eyes I've ever seen, just like the ocean." His hand held my face and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "And long silky hair." His hand traveled trough my long strands. And the his gaze dropped down to my body. "..And how could I forget those sweet curves." He murmured as his fingers ran along the side of my where my curves were visible. I bit down on my lip hard. Was this it? Was he going to confess to me? "Masaomi..." I breathed out and our faces inched closer. My heart began to beat heavily in my chest. This was it! We were finally going to kiss. Just a little more and...

**BEEP!**

The two of us pulled away awkwardly and Masaomi seemed to snap out of his trance. He reached out and grabbed his phone which was on the coffee table. I growled inwardly. So close. "Who is it?" I asked trying to get rid of the awkward moment. "It's my dad." He said in a surprised voice while pressing the talk icon. "Hey dad. Oh I'm fine, yeah I'm with Sophie." Masaomi said while glancing at me with a blush. "N-No were not doing anything like that!" Masaomi protested as his father teased him on the other end of the line. "Anyways, what going on with you?" His eyes widened a bit and he smiled and jumped up. "Really? No way! Alright then, I'll see you seen then." He hung up and I looked at him curious to know about what happened. "How's your Dad?" Masaomi grinned and twirled me around and hugged me tightly. "Oh Sophie.." He breathed while nuzzling in head in the crook of my neck. "My Dad, he wants to spend time with me because we haven't seen in each other in months. Were going on a two-week vacation to spend some quality father-son time." I smiled and giggled. "That's great Masaomi, how long will you be gone?" Masaomi then pulled away and pouted. "Damn..I forgot that you'll be alone, I'll reschedule-" I shook my head furiously, "No! You go with your dad, you need this Masaomi. A little time out of Ikebukoro will be good for you. It'll take your mind off of things."

"B-But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll go over to Shizuo's or Erika's...or I could have a sleep over with Mikado." Masaomi eyed me a bit. "I'd prefer if you stayed with Erika-san or Anri's..I don't want you staying over at men's houses. Your radiant face and body is enough to tempt any man Sophie~" I gasped and hit his arm playfully. "You know that Shizuo or Mikado would never try anything as freaky as that." Masaomi chuckled "I know but...I want you to myself.." he mumbled, but I didn't hear him. "Huh?" His face immediately turned red and he shook his head. "N-Nothing, how about we go to sleep?"

Eventually he drifted off to sleep and I don't know why but I had a sudden urge to take a walk outside. I quickly got up and grabbed my coat. I didn't bother to leave a note because I wasn't going to be outside long.

I walked out side and smiled as the cool breeze blew through my hair. With my eyes closed I didn't notice the person looming behind me, I was focused on what had happened almost an hour ago with Masaomi and I. I gasped as I found myself pinned to a wall. Large hands roamed and groped my body and I struggled against the strong grip. "S-Stop it!" I kicked and punched but he took them all without budging. "A hot girl like you should know better than to roam Ikebukoro at night." The man whispered huskily in my ear. His breath reeked of alcohol and I felt sick. His hands began traveling up my skirt and I began to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. His slowly began to tug on my panties and a tear slid down my face.

But in the flash of an eye the man was hit, and tossed to the ground. I looked up to see who had hit the man down and was surprised to see a boy who wasn't all that much tall, he was probably an inch or two taller than me." Don't you dare put your filthy hands on Sophie-Senpai!" My breath then hitched as I realized who it was. I only knew one person who called me Senpai.

"Aoba.." I breathed out.

Aoba looked up at me and smiled a toothy grin.

_"Tee-hee-miss me Sophie?"_

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm terribly sorry, but I hope you've enjoyed the story. All of my viewers and reviewers get Internet hugs!~ OH and the next few chapters will be heated. ^ ^ Let me know your opinions on the story so far, and be honest.**


	8. I spy with my little eye

Previously:

But in a flash of an eye the man was hit, and tossed to the ground. I looked up to see who had hit the man down and was surprised to see a boy who wasn't all that much tall, he was most likely an inch or two taller me. "Don't you dare put filthy hands on Sophie-Senpai!" My breath then hitched when I realized who the slender boy in front of me was. After all..there's only one person that calls me senpai.

"Aoba…" I breathed out.

Aoba looked up at me and smiled his famous infamous grin.

"_Tee-hee- miss me Sophie?"_

**Chapter 8: I spy with my little eye**

I was shocked. Completely, and utterly shocked. I didn't expect him to be back this soon. I watched as he made his way towards me. I flinched slightly when he placed a cold hand onto my cheek. "Are you alright, did he hurt you?" I managed to snap myself out of it. If I was going to go through with this plan I would have be nice to him, no matter how much I despised him. "I'm fine, j-just a little shaken up." For a moment concern seemed to show in his eyes, but I knew I shouldn't be fooled. After all, Aoba was a great actor. His thumbs gently wiped the tear that had managed to fall down my cheek. I looked up at him with a shy looking expression.

"C-Can you take me home Aoba-kun..I don't want to walk home alone. I'm scared." He looked at me with a small smile and took his hand in mine. "Of course I will. I'll protect Sophie-Senpai from anyone or anything." I sniffed and pushed myself closer to him. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

He then took my hand and led me down while not once letting go of my hand. But in all honesty I was still a bit shaken up. I had never been touched that way in such a roughly manner by anyone before. I gripped his hand tighter and Aoba's dark blue eyes grazed mine with worry. And then with one swift movement I was in his arms, with my head pressed against his warm chest. The beating in his chest was soothing to me. "Aoba-kun…you don't have to carry me, I can walk." I said while placing my hand on his chest gently. Aoba looked down at me smiling softly. "I know…but I'm going to protect my senpai, whatever she needs, she will receive." I pouted and raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty loyal of you." I smirked and walked my fingers up his chest. "You sure you can handle it _**Aoba-kun**_?" I said while gently jabbing my index finger into his chest. Aoba smirked as well. "I'm pretty sure I can _**Senpai**_." His raven locks shone under the city lights as he walked me to my building. "What are you doing out here this late anyways?" He said while stepping into my apartment building. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support. "I wanted some fresh air." I looked up at him through my thick lashes. "How come you disappeared for so long? I missed you." I said and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. Aoba seemed to stiffen a bit and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Did you really?" I nodded and forced myself to produce tears in my eyes. "Your staying for good now right?" Aoba nodded with a smile as he held onto me tighter. "Of course."

The two of us had finally reached my floor and Aoba put me down gently. I pulled out my keys and turned around to face Aoba. "Thanks for saving me tonight, I owe you." Aoba giggled and rubbed he back of his head. "No biggie Sophie, I'm glad your safe." He said while twirling a strand of hair on the ends on his fingertips. "I guess I can't leave the hero unrewarded can I?" Aoba eyebrows rose in curiosity. I sauntered over to him and gently ran my hands down his torso. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss onto his cheek. Hoping to come off as flirtatious as possible I moved my lips to his ear and whispered into it.

"Do you still have my number?"

Aoba nodded figuring that his voice would most likely betray him. I smirked.

"Good. _**Call me."**_

I left him there with a bright scarlet blush staining his cheeks. I closed the door and locked it. I made a disgusted face and ran straight to the bathroom to shower. I didn't want any remains of his scent or touch on me. I scrubbed hard and sighed when I felt completely free of Aoba's "invisible germs were on me." I had to remember to thank my other school for teaching me to act as well as I did tonight. Before I went to lay down next to Masaomi I checked the peek-hole to see if Aoba was still standing there, thankfully he wasn't. I scurried back to my room and got in bed next to. I felt Masaomi stir in his sleep as I cuddled up next to him. I felt him pull me closer to his body, although it didn't surprise me much. He's been doing it since we were in kindergarten. When it was nap time he always used to snuggle up next to me, he could get pretty possessive in his sleep. I smiled and placed a kiss to his temple as a sweet thought passed through my mine. "If only you knew how much I love you."

Aoba's P.O.V.

As I walked home I couldn't keep my mind off of Sophie. I couldn't believe that she was actually flirting with me. Last year we barley talked, but I respected her because for one she was older than me, two she was Mikado-senpai's best friend, and three she's hot. Most of the guys in my class wanted to get with her, or at least in her pants. Getting her to go out with me would boost my social status…and make tons of guys jealous, including that Kida-guy. I smirked to myself, maybe I will call her. The only thing that seemed off about her was her flirtatious tone…unless she really did like me. I shook my head to rid the thoughts of her actually liking me. Perhaps I could play along, I'd read her carefully and try to find out if her intentions were true, if not I'd simply get rid of her. Although that wasn't going to be easy, after all Mikado-senapi was very protective of Sophie. I sighed and made my way into my apartment, opened the door, and sprawled out on the small bed after slamming the door shut. I bit down on my lip as I thought of the pros and cons. She was just a girl, and I've taken bigger risk before in my life, so why not? I kicked my sneakers off and closed my eyes for the night. It was decided. I smirked with my eyes still closed.

"I hope you can handle me _**Sophie-senpai.~**_"

End of P.O.V.

The next day I woke up bright and early to see beautiful amber eyes gazing at me, I smiled rubbed my eyes to try and rid myself of the sleep. "Morning, Masaomi." He gave me a heart breaking smile and lifted up and caressed my cheek. "My dad called and he's coming to pick me up in two days." I nodded and he twirled my hair on his fingers. "So..I figured we could have a little fun before I go." A blush crossed my cheeks and my heart beat began to race a bit. "W-What type of fun?" He smirked and wrapped a leg around mine underneath the blankets. "Erika's throwing a party and all of our friends are gonna be there." My eyes lit up and I squealed "That's great! When's the party?" Masaomi grinned. "Friday night." I nodded and smiled, it's been a while since I've seen Erika and Walker so it would be good to see them. "So are you ready to go back to school?" Masaomi pouted and sighed. "Sooooooppphie." He whined while rolling his eyes. "I have to go back to my place and pack. But…since the three of us haven't hung out in a while, and my grades are most-likely slipping-I'll go." I squealed and tackled him into a hug causing both of us to fall back onto the bed. I then jumped out of the bed and ran to get both of our uniforms. Luckily Kida had left a spare over at my place from the last sleepover. I was happy. Anri would get to see Kida again, and we would we hang out again like old times. I made sure to iron the uniforms before showering, pushing Kida into the shower, fixing breakfast, and walking to school.

When we got there Masaomi received a lot of stares, but like usual he put on a happy face and greeted everyone like he wasn't even gone. But of course he wasn't too enthusiastic. I had a feeling that he was only doing this for Anri, Mikado, and I. When we got there, I automatically e spotted Anri and Mikado talking to each other in the corner of the hallway, by the lockers. I smiled and turned to Masaomi who was already thinking the same thing that I was. We nodded to each other and I casually walked up to Mikado and Anri.

"Oh, g-good morning, Sophie." Mikado said with a small blush dusting his cheeks. I smiled and hugged him, then tackled Anri into a hug. She giggled and smiled as she returned it. "Good morning Sophie-chan, I haven't seen you in a while." I pouted and let go of her. "I know! We totally need to have a sleep over or something." Anri nodded with a sweet smile, but it faltered a bit when she realized Masaomi wasn't here again. "I-I assume Kida-kun won't be attending today?" I smiled and moved aside. Masaomi sprang out and grinned taking Mikado and Anri by surprise. "Long time no see my boobylious Anri, did ya miss me?" Masaomi said whilst winking at her with a smile.

Her eyes widened and she smiled, completely ignoring the comment. "Kida-kun-your back!" Mikado who was still quite shocked looked at me with his head tilted in confusion. "How'd you manage to get him outside?" Masaomi pouted. "Hey! Maybe I wanted to come back to school." Mikado snorted "Yeah right." We all started to laugh. But my laughter ceased when I heard Aoba's voice calling my name. I automatically cringed but quickly recovered before anyone could notice. I turned around and smiled while waving at him. He tackled me into a hug. My trio of friends stared at us in utter shock. Aoba..the 'oh so innocent first-year' was down on the second years floor, when he should have been back in the country side and new school he had transferred to a year ago.

"A-Aoba? W-What are you doing here? I thought you transferred." Mikado asked surprised. Aoba smiled and giggled. "Well I did-but I missed my senpai's, and my friends. The area I moved to is so quiet…I'm so used to Ikebukoro's busy streets and what-not."

"I see."

"M-May I borrow Sophie-senpaI for a moment.?" This caught Masaomi's attention and he raised an eyebrow at Aoba. "Why? If you don't mind me asking." Aoba kept his smile on the whole time. "Well you see-it's kind of per-"

The bell interrupted Aoba and he sighed. "Well…I don't want you guys being late because of me, so maybe I can talk to you after school, if you aren't busy that is." I nodded and smiled. "Sure, you can meet me in the drama room." Aoba smiled back with his innocent smile. "Well until then…" He placed a kiss on my hand and then ran back down to the first floor. Masaomi's smile faultered and his eyes narrowed. "Um Sophie…mind telling me-no us why that kid is all over you all of a sudden. But more importantly why the hell is he back in Ikebukoro?" I could tell he was trying to keep his cool. I sighed and looked between the three of them. Knowing them they would keep asking until they got an answer. "I bumped into him last night when I went for a short walk. As for the clingy part, he's always been like that." Masaomi pouted. "Your not replacing me with a first year, are you Sophie? I giggled and lightly punched him in his arm. "No one will ever replace you Masaomi." He grinned and gave me a one sided hug. I looked at Mikado and Anri to see them both looking lost in thought. "You guys ok?" Mikado seemed to snap out of it. "Y-Yeah it's just that..don't you find it a little strange that Aoba's suddenly just re-appeared after a year?" I nodded and sighed. "He told me the place he moved to was boring and too quiet." Masaomi eyed me as realization hit him. "Hey..what were you doing walking around at night anyways?" I avoided the question and shook my head. "Hey-were already late-no more questions until lunch." I pushed everybody off to their classes. Urg.. it was gonna be a long day.

Surprisingly lunch came by quickly and the four of us were on the roof top making jokes, and laughing happily. But I couldn't help but think back to what Aoba wanted to talk to me about. Was he accepting me offer? Was he interested in dating me? I shivered at the thought of that. The very thought of his cold fingers touching me made me hurl. I pushed the thought aside and tried to think of something else. Ironically Izaya popped into my mind, reminding me that I had about two weeks or so until I had to move in with the informant. I sighed and blew my bangs out of my hair while rolling me eyes. I would have to pack soon.

"."

I blinked and snapped out of my trance to see Masaomi's amber irises staring back at me. He was rather close to me and began to feel my cheeks heat up. I blushed and turned away shyly. I heard Mikado laugh along with the rest of my friends. "Isn't she cute? No-cute is too vague for my Sophie-chan. More like so beautiful that she sends angelic beams of light that attracts all the males. You make all the girls envy you Sophie-chan." He said while dramatically putting a hand over his head. I face-palmed. Well at least he was getting better. I removed my hand and smiled.

"Oh but do not fret Anri-chan, for your beauty is so radiant that it intimidates others. Anri-chan's so boobylious that everyone can't help but stare in awe. How can someone resist-" I cut him off and stuffed a rice ball in his mouth to shut him up. "Kida-sit your arse down and eat before lunch is over." Mikado chuckled and shook his head. "He never learns." I nodded and patted Kida's head while he chewed on the rice ball. "That's why we have to take care of him." Anri smiled and giggled. "As annoying as Kida-kun is with his flirting-I have to admit that it is good to have him back." After Masaomi swallowed he smiled and jumped up. "You see, everybody needs a cheery blonde in their group of friends." Mikado stared at Masaomi with blank face before stating the obvious. "But Masaomi…your not a natural blonde." I bit my lip to suppress my laughter when I saw Kida's face drop in disappointment. "Gosh Mikado-must you ruin EVERYTHING! Not everybody knows that this isn't my natural hair color." Anri and I shook shook our heads as the two continued to bicker until the bell rung.

As soon as we knew it school was over, and I was in the drama room waiting for Aoba to come. I played with my hair impatiently. I had managed to get the boys and Anri to go home while I stayed home until Aoba was finished talking to me. I sighed and then gasped a bit when I felt hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" Aoba said while giggling. I put on my acting face and smiled. "Hmm could that be my sweet Aoba-kun?" I felt him remove his hands and sit down on the table. "Miss me?" He said cocking his head to the side with an innocent smile. I giggled and nodded. "How were your classes today?" He pouted and sighed. "They were ok…pretty boring though." The boring look left his eyes quickly and he looked at me. "How about you, how was your day?" I put a hand on my chin.  
>"It was great. I hung out with my friends and tried my best to pay attention. But anyways-what did you want to talk to me about." I said curiously, all of this fake smiling was getting on my nerves, but I have to force myself to play along. Aoba immediately blushed and looked away. "W-Well I-about last night…I-" I giggled and tapped his nose. "Your cute when your all embarrassed." This caused him to blush even more. "I-I-erm…" Getting impatient I took his hand. "Come on, tell me." He looked at me with unsure eyes. "A-Are you sure you won't laugh at me?" I nodded and tightened I tightened my grip on his hands, while looking directly in his eyes. "Well…ok then. I-I<em>." I looked at Aoba in shock. Sure I expected him to ask for one date or something like that, but I definitly did not expect him to just straight up ask me to be his girlfriend. OH ho ho- mama don't roll like that. So I decided to tease him a bit. "Come again?" <em>Aoba's blush intensified and he curled his hands into a fist. "W-Will you be my girlfriend." Aoba looked up at my surprised face and cringed. "O-Or at least, go on a date with me? It's okay if you don't want to –I mean I am a year younger than you and it might me embarrassing for you if word gets out that you are going out with a first year." I smiled, stood up, and hugged him. "Don't think that way Aoba-kun. I wouldn't be embarrassed just because you're a year younger than me. A-And I'd love to go out with you. B-But we'll start off with a date first. My parents are a bit strict when it comes to dating, well not so much my mom-but my dad." "Don't think that way Aoba-kun. I wouldn't be embarrassed just because you're a year younger than me. A-And I'd love to go out with you. B-But we'll start off with a date first. My parents are a bit strict when it comes to dating, well not so much my mom-but my dad."

Aoba's eyes widened and he grinned happily. "Really, you'll go out with me-I-I mean on a date?" I blushed and nodded. I didn't want to be too flirtatious with him, for some odd reason I felt as if someone was watching us.

"So-when do you wanna go out?" I held my chin and thought about it. Erika's party was on Friday so that was out. But Saturday I'm free. I smiled and put both of my hands behind my back. "I'm free on Saturday." Aoba nodded. "How about four in the afternoon for?" "Perfect." I responded with a smile. "Well, I have to get going, I'll see you around kay?" But Aoba took me by surprise when he took my hand and delicately kissed it. He took his thumb and gently ran it over my knuckles. He then straightened up causing me to look up at him. He leaned close to me and paused when his lips were close to my left ear. Aoba chuckled when he saw my blushing face. "I'll see you soon. Stay safe Sophie." His soft lips cascaded down to my temple, and he kissed it gently. And then as fast as he came, he was gone. My face was red from both embarrassment and anger. Sighing I grabbed my messenger bag and scurried home.

Masaomi's P.O.V

I told Sophie that I would go home with Mikado and Anri, but there was no way in hell that I was actually leaving. So I just pretended I was going home by walking outside and simply going back around the school and into the back door. I snuck back into the school hallway and made my way back to the Drama room. By now Aoba was inside giggling with Sophie…_**my **_Sophie. Just the sight of them laughing with each other made me so mad…but why? Was I jealous of their growing relationship? Shouldn't I be supportive of her like she was with me and Saki? I cringed at the thought of her name but pushed it out of my head. I was over her-finished-done. She would no longer hold my mind captive, or my heart. I listened carefully to their conversation while peeking through the small crack in the door. Sophie was talking now. "It was great. I hung out with my friends and tried my best to pay attention. But anyways-what did you want to talk to me about." I leaned in closer to hear what I really stayed behind for. Aoba spoke up loud enough for me to hear and not strain my ears. . "A-Are you sure you won't laugh at me?" Sophie nodded and tightened her grip on his hands, while looking directly in his eyes. "Well…ok then. I-I_."_ My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock. "say no-say no." I whispered to myself.

"Come again?" I heard Sophie say quietly. Aoba's blush intensified and he curled his hands into a fist. "W-Will you be my girlfriend." Aoba looked up at her surprised face and cringed. "O-Or at least, go on a date with me? It's okay if you don't want to –I mean I am a year younger than you." I Knew Sophie was too sweet to say no to that request. But I was still hoping-no praying that she would turn him down. I watched as she smiled, stood up, and hugged him. "Don't think that way Aoba-kun. I wouldn't be embarrassed just because you're a year younger than me. A-And I'd love to go out with you. B-But we'll start off with a date first. My parents are a bit strict when it comes to dating, well not so much my mom-but my dad." My heart seemed to drop in my chest and my anger began to grow. "OH HEL-" I was cut off when someone's hands covered my mouth. I looked around alarmed only to see Mikado there with a finger to his lips. "Shhh-don't interfere." I looked at Mikado with crazy glazed eyes. "W-What are you doing here Mikado?" Mikado rolled his eyes. "The same reason you're here. I walked Anri home then came back here to make sure Sophie-chan was alright." I pouted. "How long were you sitting next to me?" Mikado chuckled and smiled. "About ten minutes. You know you are really oblivious when your concentrated on something." I shook my head and looked back through the crack again to see what was going on. What I saw only triggered my anger even more.

Aoba was leaning close to Sophie and paused when his lips were close to her left ear. I heard him chuckle when he saw her blushing face. I watched with jealously as he whispered something in her ear that I couldn't make out. His soft lips cascaded down to her temple, and he kissed it gently. I began to grip something to prevent myself from yelling. And a muffled cry made me turn my attention to Mikado. It took me about three seconds to realize I was gripping Mikado's hand tightly. I immediantly let go and apologized to him. Mikado bit his lip and nodded while holding his red hand. "Sorry Mikado, I'm just so pissed at that Aoba kid." I watched as Mikado looked at me with concern. "Masaomi…Aoba isn't all bad. I mean sure he can be a pain sometimes, but he's an ok kid." I looked at Mikado as if he were insane. "Are you serious? That kid is messed up. He's like a mini version of Izaya!" I whispered harshly. "He's an evil, twisted, little bastard who just wants to get in my Sophie's pants! Well let me tell you mister Ryugamine, that's not happening!" Mikado looked at me and burst into fits of laughter which angered me even more. "What the hell is so funny?" Mikado rubbed the tears out of his eyes and tried to talk. "Y-Your jealous aren't you?" I blushed and couched while scratching his head. "N-No, it's perfectly normal to want to protect my Sophie from this hormonal high school boys." Mikado stopped laughing and tilted his head to the side. "But Masaomi..your a hormonal high school boy too." I sighed and face-palmed. Leave it to Mikado to ruin everything. It was then that I heard footsteps and I quickly got up and grabbed Mikado with me. I ran with Mikado dragging behind me. He was never a good runner. Turning around the corner I went out the back entrance to the school and stopped to let Mikado catch his breath. Good thing I did too, his face was red and he was trying to catch his breath. "Gosh Mikado, your really out of shape." Mikado glared at me and stood up straight. "Well not everyone is as a talented runner as you Masaomi." I grinned and twirled around. "I know-I must keep myself in tip top shape for the ladies.~" Mikado rolled his eyes and tugged on my arm. "Let's go home before Sophie beats you there." I nodded and began walking back with him.

"…Mikado?"

His navy blue eyes looked back at mine curiously. "Yeah?" I stopped walking and placed both of my hands on his shoulders while looking at him seriously. "I'm going away with my dad for about two weeks for some quality father-son time. But I need you to promise me something."

"Sure Masaomi..anything you want." I nodded and sighed. "J-Just promise me that'll you'll watch over Sophie and Anri. Please protect them-and keep them safe. Tell them corny jokes like I do to keep them laughing. But most of all-watch out for Aoba. There's, just something about that kid that makes me feel like I can't trust him. Make sure that he dosen't go anywhere alone with Anri or Sophie. And last, but not least, please watch your back Mikado."

Mikado nodded with a serious face. "Um..anything else you need to tell me?" I let go of his shoulders and but my hands on my chin as I tried to think of anything else. "Oh that's right! If you see any cuties on the train give them my number." Mikado face palmed and sighed with a smile. "Well at least your back to your old self." I chuckled and patted his back. "Let's go home buddy."

**End of P.O.V.**

FIN~

Well that was 9 pages in my Microscoft word xD I'm sorry that it took forever to post this, but I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review, or message. So how did I do with Aoba? It's my first time writing a fic. About someone who I don't know much about since he wasn't In the show, but I have two volumes of the manga. Anyways, just let me know what you think.

-Toodles ;D


	9. Date night

Previously

"J-Just promise me that'll you'll watch over Sophie and Anri. Please protect them-and keep them safe. Tell them corny jokes like I do to keep them laughing. But most of all-watch out for Aoba. There's, just something about that kid that makes me feel like I can't trust him. Make sure that he dosen't go anywhere alone with Anri or Sophie. And last, but not least, please watch your back Mikado."

Mikado nodded with a serious face. "Um..anything else you need to tell me?" I let go of his shoulders and put my hands on my chin as I tried to think of anything else. "Oh that's right! If you see any cuties on the train give them my number." Mikado face palmed and sighed with a smile. "Well at least your back to your old self." I chuckled and patted his back. "Let's go home buddy."

**Chapter 8: Date Night**

I rang the doorbell eagerly as waited for Erika to open the door. It only took a few seconds before the door swung open. Erika stood before us dressed in a pretty, purple, knee length dress. It fit her perfectly. I on the other hand was dressed in a lavender dress that had a small flower pattern that went around the rim, while Mikado and Masaomi were dressed casual and wore a graphic tee shirt, and jeans. "SOPHIE!" I giggled and squealed. "ERIKA!" We hugged each other tightly. "Oh-my-gosh, we have so much to catch up on. I just brought this huge pile of Yaoi manga around Sunshine city! I-"

"Ahem.."

Erika and I looked back to see Masaomi standing there with a raised eye brow, while Mikado waved silently to Erika. "How about we get in inside first, then you can get into the juicy details." Masaomi said with a wink. Erika grinned and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Heh. Sorry." She opened the door wide enough for all of us to come in. I smiled when I saw Walker, Kyohei, and Saburo all seated in the corner of the room talking. I smiled and ran to tackle them all in hugs. "Whoa!" All three of them yelled out at the same time. "Oh-my-gosh! I missed you guys." A smile came upon their faces and Kyohei chuckled. "How long has it been?" I held my chin in thought. "Hm..about a month or two." Walker chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Well what matters is that were together now." I pouted and smacked his hand away. "Hey it took me a while to get my hair like that!" He was just about to say apologize when I felt a hand pull me away. "You guys can catch up later! But right I need her."

I wasn't really surprised to see that it was Erika who had pulled me away. She had led me into a room which I automatically could tell was hers. There were anime posters and figurines everywhere.

"Ok Sophie here's the plan! Everyone is going to play seven minutes in heaven. I'll mess with the cards so you'll get Kida-kun." I felt my face heat up. "E-Erika! As much as I'm thankful to you for trying to set us up; I'm sure you know by now that I hate seven minutes in heaven. A-And what if we don't do anything!" Erika rolled her eyes. "I know that but-just please work with me. And are you crazy? That kid has the hot's for you..anyone with eyes can see that…you guys just need a little push!" I sighed. "I dunno..I have a bad feeling about this." Erika nodded, and bent down to pick up a bag. She opened it and pulled out some manga. I blushed when I noticed the cover. "I-Is that SoRiku d-doujiinshi?" I said stuttering and pointing an index finger towards it. A sinister grin made its way upon Erika's face. "How about we make a deal? If you play the game, you'll get this juicy, newly released SoRiku doujiinshi." I bit my lip and sighed. "Fine.."

As the night went on I tried to enjoy myself, but I was nervous. I mean..what if Erika's plan didn't work out? I sighed heavily as I laid my head on the table. I rolled my eyes and blew my bangs out of my face.

"Hey…why's my Sweet butterfly sitting all by herself?" My eyes met Masaomi's and my heart began to beat fast. He held his hand out to me with a sweet smile. "Wanna dance?" I couldn't help but blush at his smile. I nodded and took his hand as we slowly made our way to the middle of the dance floor. His hand cascaded down to my waist and remained there. I placed my right hand onto his shoulder, while my left hand intertwined with his free hand. We slowly began to dance to the music that played. "You look beautiful tonight." My face began to heat up and I looked up at him. "D-Do you really think so?" A small blush came across his cheeks and he nodded. "I mean-yeah-you'll always be beautiful in my eyes." I giggled but then stopped when I thought of something. "I'm going to miss you so much." I mumbled while shyly gazing into his eyes. He responded with a smile but his eyes showed a small hint of sadness. "I'm going to miss you more! This is will be the first time that all of us is separated in a while, huh?" I nodded and smiled, thankfully it'll only be two weeks. "Well the important thing that I want you to remember is to rest up, spend time with your dad, and clear your mind." I reached my hand up to play with his short, blonde hair. I love how his eyes never left mines. His smile never left his face. It was then that I came to realize that I had blocked out everyone else but us. There was only him, standing there grinning like an idiot…but he's my idiot. The one I fell in love with. I could hear a sweet melody playing in the background, as I felt myself nearing closer to him. His grip on waist suddenly tightened as he pulled me closer to him. With our body's now pressed firmly against each other and with half lidded eyes. His nose inched towards mines. I could feel the eyes boring into Masaomi and I, and then suddenly;

"OK guy's it's time to play truth or dare!" Walker yelled. I moved away and glared at Walker who just noticed the situation we were in a mouthed "Sorry." I looked down at the ground feeling slightly embarrassed. I felt warm fingers lift my chin up. My eyes met warm amber irises. "Come on, let's play the game." I smiled and nodded as he led me to the slowly growing circle in the room.

"Ok so I'll spin this bottle and whoever it lands on has to choose truth or dare." The crowd of people nodded and watched as the Walker began to spin the bottle. While it was spinning I was looking around for Mikado. I turned to Masaomi who was looking at bottle. "Masaomi, did you see Mikado?" Masaomi snickered and pointed to Mikado who was trying to leave, but Erika was pulling him back to the spot. I sighed heavily. "Erika, don't force him to play if he dosen't want to!" Erika pouted and folded her arms. "But the bottle landed on him!" Mikado shook his head and sighed. "Fine! I'll play." Masaomi grinned and patted his back. "Atta boy! Who knows maybe you'll get to kiss a hottie." Mikado blushed and pushed Masaomi away. "Is that all you care about?"

"Ok Mikado, Truth or Dare?" Walker said with amusement in his voice. "I'll go with truth." Masaomi groaned and rolled his eyes. "Figures! Leave it to Mikado go with truth." Mikado glared at Masaomi. "You have to be wise about these things! Leave it Erika and Walker to think of the worst dares possible!" I giggled and Mikado pouted with a blush. "Well…Ok Is it true that you've already had your first kiss?" My laughing ceased and I looked at Mikado, who looked at me with ten shades of red on his face. "Y-Yes it's true." Masaomi had a shocked expression. "Dude..you kissed a girl and didn't tell me? What type of friend are you? Who'd you kiss?" I bit down on my lip and looked away. "Yeah! Who'd you kiss?" Walker and Erika said simultaneously. "D-D-D-D-Does it r-really matter?" Masaomi, face-palmed and stood up. "Hell yeah it matters!" I looked back up and placed a hand on his shoulder whilst nodding. Mikado gulped and turned to the curious crowd. "I-My first kiss was with Sophie." The crowd gasped and Masaomi looked back and forth between Mikado and I. "You-When-Why?" I blushed and scratched my head. "It was in Kindergarten. He shared some crayons with me and I was happy..so I sort of kissed him to show my graditude. I saw my parents do it, I didn't know any better." Masaomi pouted. "I can't believe you've never told me." I rolled my eyes. "We didn't tell you because we knew you'd over react!" Masaomi folded his arms and turned his head away. "Mikado how could you take away my Sophie's first kiss before I had a chance at it!" Mikado jumped up and growled. "She kissed me! What the hell was I supposed to do, push her away? I mean…I didn't want to." I blushed again with wide eyes. I was surprised because he actually cursed, and because he confessed. Did he like my kiss? Everyone in the room was now staring at Mikado. He began to get flustered and he bowed and excused himself. Masaomi stood up quickly. "M-Mikado, wait!" I got up to run after him but Masaomi held me back. "I'll go talk to him, you stay here." I sighed but nodded.

Masaomi's P.O.V

I knew Mikado wouldn't get far without stopping for a break. I ran down the stairwell, and out of the lobby to find him still trying to run. I caught up with him and grabbed his hand. "Mikado, talk to me man! Let me know what your thinking-what your feeling." Mikado turned around to look at me. His navy blue irises looked broken and to unsure. "I-I can't tell you everything. It'll ruin our friendship." I shook my head with a smile. "Mikado, you know damn well that nothing can ever break up our friendship. You are like my little brother. You should know you can tell me anything." I pulled him down to sit with me on the stairs in the front lobby. "Now, tell me what's going on." Mikado bit his lip and turned to me. I put a hand on his back to encourage him. "When we were kids…I've always had a crush on Sophie. I looked up to her because of her bravery and determination. When other kids used to tease me you and Sophie were always there to scare them away. Over time as we grew closer to each other I began to realize that that I was in love with her. I love the way her pretty blue eyes light up when she's excited, and how shy she gets around new people, or the way she sometimes daydreams out loud and then blushes when she realizes that she's spoken aloud, Or-" Mikado bit his lip and looked down at the concrete. "Or the way her hips sway when she walks." I sighed and scratched my head. "I see." Mikado's eyes widened and he stood up and pointed a finger at me. "T-That's it? Y-Your not going to go in a deep depression about this?" I raised an eyebrow at my spiky haired friend and shook my head. "No." Mikado looked at me in bewilderment. "A-Aren't you going to freak out! Or pout or say something stupid?" I shook my head and laughed. "I understand why your smitten with her. I mean just look at her, she's beautiful, intelligent, she has a great personality." I sighed and smiled up at the dark blue sky. "But hey, I thought you had a thing for Anri." Mikado chuckled and looked away from me. He scratched his face with his index finger. "..I-I do have a thing for Sonahara-san." I looked at Mikado in shock, but then I smiled at him. "So little Mikado, is finally growing up! You have good taste." Mikado's face seemed to turn red again and I ruffled his hair. Looks like I have competition now… but do you want to know what's really bugging me?" Mikado looked up in curiosity. "What's bugging you?" I turned to face him with furrowed eyebrows. "I don't get why of all people-why Aoba? There are plenty of other attractive guys in our school. And there are many who are actually **sane**." I noticed Mikado staring at me with a small smirk on his lips. I blinked and titled my head. "What?" Mikado sighed. "You love her..don't you?" I felt my face heat up and I shook my head furiously. "N-No I don't! Why is everybody saying that!" Mikado stood up and gently knocked on forehead. "Everybody's saying that because it's true. Face it, your in love Masaomi. You are simply in denial, but eventually your going to wake up and realize it. But I hope when you do realize, it won't be too late." I looked at him with a pout then raised an eyebrow. "Wait…what was that last part?" But he never answered my question. He simply smiled and shook his head. "Never mind, Come on let's get back to the party." Nodding in agreement I walked back upstairs with him, all the while thinking of the words he had spoken to me. It was true, I was in denial. Why can't I admit that I love Sophie? Was it because of Saki? Yeah…maybe that was the reason. My body and mind just hasn't officially registered the break-up yet.

End of P.O.V 

When the two friends returned I sighed in relief. The two still looked in one peace, but Masaomi seemed to have this really spaced out look on his face. I didn't want to ask him because I didn't want to get in his business. I told Erika to cancel the plans for Seven Minutes in heaven. It was getting late and I have a date tomorrow. All of that acting takes up a lot of my energy. But I really wanted to spend every last minute with Masaomi. He's leaving tomorrow after all, and by then I'll most likely be officially moved in with Izaya. Erika understood my situation and agreed to help in any way she could. But I only needed someone to talk to. She has always been there when I needed to talk to someone about certain things I couldn't normally say to anyone else. She is truly a fantastic friend, and I am very grateful to her.

"Well how about we do one more round." Walker said while deviously looking at the crowd of teens. Kyohei stood up and shook his head. "I think that's enough for one night. Come on, let's get these kids outta here." Erika pouted and shook her head. "Nuh-uh! Shizuo and Izaya aren't here yet." This caught everyone's attention. I felt my throat go dry at the two names that were spoken. I could handle one of them, but two of them at the same time and same place? That was like suicide.

"Erika! Do you realize what will happen if you bring the two of them here at the same time?" I yelled. Many of the teens were now rushing out of the door in fear. Mikado looked around wide-eyed. "E-Erika-san! Why did you invite them over here?" Erika giggled and pulled out her camcorder. "I figured if I could get them drunk enough, I can make a live-action doujiinshi." I face-palmed when I heard this. "Erika those two hate each other, there's no way that you will get them to do something to that extreme!" Mikado said hoping to reason with Yaoi loving girl. I shook my head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know as well as I do that that's not going to stop her. This is one of her life long dreams." I turned around to see Masaomi frozen and rigid. I walked over to him and held the side of his face. He slowly brought his eyes down to mine. I smiled at him. "Don't think about him. Remember what I always tell you, think happy thoughts." Slowly he began to close his eyes and took a deep breath. Soon enough his smile was back and the light was back in his eyes. I breathed in and smiled "There you go."

Masaomi took my hand and I grabbed Mikado as he dragged us out the door. "Sorry to leave on short notice, but I've got to leave at a certain time tomorrow. We only have a few more hours to spend time together so I'll catch up with you guys soon." Erika pouted put waved. "Call me later!" She called out loud before the door shut. I smiled and sighed in relief. Masaomi grinned and skipped. "Now off to our boobylious Anri's house, and from there we have a slumber party at my Sophie's house." Mikado, quirked an eyebrow at Masaomi. "Your Sophie?" Masaomi stuck out his tongue at Mikado. "Yes I called dibs." Mikado cocked his head in confusion. "When?" Masaomi grinned and twirled. "Just now." Mikado pouted and groaned. "That's not fair!" Masaomi grinned and spun around. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" I rolled my eyes at the two as they began to bicker. "Enough guys, let's go get Anri before she changes her mind."

"Ok guys here are the rules. Lights out at eleven-" Masaomi groaned loudly. "Why so early?" I put a finger to his lips. "Don't interrupt me. And yes lights are out at eleven because you like to sleep in late, and you know you have to be ready by 12.00 p.m. sharp." Mikado smiled and scratched his head. "That's pretty simple." Masaomi sighed and pouted. "Oh..and no caffeine for you tonight." I said pointing to Masaomi. "You get a little crazy at night after you have caffeine." Anri giggled at Masaomi who was now sprawled out on the floor with his hand thrown dramatically over his head. "Oh, Sophie, why must you do these horrid things to me? Lights out at eleven o' clock and I can't have Caffeine? Your trying to kill me aren't you?" He said while peeking through his hand. "It's for your own good Masaomi. So what movie are we going to watch-" Masaomi sprang up and put a hand on his hip. "The wizard of Oz" Anri cocked her head to the side. "The..wizard of Oz?" Masaomi and Mikado stared at her in disbelief. "You've never watched that movie before?" Anri chuckled and rubbed her head sheepishly while shaking her head. "No..I've never heard of it before." I smiled. "Then you have to watch it. I'll go find the DVD." Masaomi smiled. "I'll go make the popcorn!" Which only left Mikado, and, Anri who were both seated comfortably on the couch. The two both stared at each other for a brief moment and then blushed furiously. The moment was then interrupted by a loud crash coming from outside. "What on earth-" I stood up and opened the window to see a broken vending machine. "Ah, Shizuo. They must have arrived at Erika's house." Masaomi, Anri, and Mikado ran to see as well.

"IZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYA!" Izaya ran by rather fast as Shizuo picked up the nearest street pole and ripped it right out of the cement. And right there at the far end was Erika recording the scene. I sighed and shook my head. "That girl will stop at nothing." I closed the window to try and block out the noise. I went back to searching through the DVD's and grinned when I found it. "Found it!" I said while holding it in the air. This caught everyone's attention and they returned to the couch. Mikado sniffed the air. "Uh Masaomi I think the popcorn is-" Masaomi sprang up and ran into the kitchen to take the bag out. He opened it and looked at the contents. He sighed in relief. "No worries everyone! The popcorn is safe." He poured it all in a bowl, turned off the lights and plopped down next to me. I pressed the play button and the movie began.

Half way towards the end of the movie I heard little sniffing noises. I looked to see tears falling down Anri's face. Mikado had managed to fall asleep, and decided to use me as his pillow. And Masaomi was on his way to dream land as well. "Anri-chan what's wrong?" quickly wiped her face and shook her head. "I-I'm fine." I gave her a look that said "I'm not buying that." She finally gave in and sighed. "It's just that I think I understand what the Tin man is going through. He can't really feel, love, or have that much emotion." I looked at her in sympathy, and held her hand. "That's not true Anri. Sure you may not feel like you have a heart or emotions, but you do. "Put your hand to your chest." She did as I said and looked at me. "What do you feel?" She looked at me confused. "W-Well I feel a beating coming from there." I smiled. "Exactly. And you were crying just now. That's an emotion right there. It's sadness. So don't let Saika control you. You are Anri Sonahara, nobody else. Where there's a heart, there's emotion, and where there's emotion, there is love. Always remember that." Anri's eyes then seemed to smile as she nodded her head. "I will. Thank you Sophie." I smiled and nodded. "Your welcome." It was then that I heard soft snoring coming my left. I turned to see Masaomi sleeping. I sighed and hit the pause button. "Well it's time to get these guys to bed." I tapped Masaomi who groaned and turned over. "Masaomi, wake up." Masaomi sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Can you help me get Mikado up?" With half lidded eyes he tugged on Mikado's shirt. But Mikado didn't even budge instead he tightened his grip on me. I sighed and gently shook Mikado's shoulders. "Mikado-kun, come on wake up." Slowly his eye lids opened. "Hm?" Realization slowly hit him and his face began to turn red. He moved away from me and stuttered. "S-S-S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I placed a finger to his lips and kissed his cheek. "It's fine, now it's time to go to bed." He nodded and stood up and began to pull out his sleeping bag, while Anri did the same. I went into my room to change into my pj's and laid down in bed. Masaomi crawled in beside me. His arms wrapped around me and his head nuzzled in the crook of my neck. "Good night Sophie." I smiled and closed my eyes. "Good night Kida-kun."

"Suite case?"

"Check."

"Labtop?"

"Check."

"Cell phone?"

"Um..Oh check!" Masaomi said while holding the phone in the air. I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Don't forget to message or Skype me while you are away." Masaomi smiled and nodded. "I won't" It was then there was a loud beep coming from a car. We all turned to see a man around the age of twenty-maybe thirty five waving at us. We all waved at the man as he got out of the car and started walking towards us. He had chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. He was about 5'11. I smiled. Masaomi had a strong resemblance to his father. Although they did not have the same eye color, they had strong facial features. Mikado and Anri stared at Masaomi then back at .

"Hello. Oh wait let me guess. Your Mikado-" said pointing at Mikado. He smiled at him and ruffled his head. "Yup I know it's been a while but I remember." Mikado smiled and bowed. "It's good to see you again Mr. Kida." He smiled and nodded. "Likewise. Now-" He turned his head to Anri and I. "This little angel must be Anri. Masaomi said your shy, has short black hair, and huge-" Masaomi quickly cleared his throat and quickly found a different word. "Huge glasses, she has huge glasses."Anri who was too embarrassed to say anything simply nodded. Mikado stifled a laugh. Yup you definitely did not need a DNA test for these two, they were exactly alike. And then he turned to me. "And this ray of sunshine must be Sophia." I smiled at him. "You can call me Sophie sir." I shook his hand. "He talks about you all the time, non-stop. I mean I don't know why he dosen't ask you ou-" Masaomi's eyes widened and his face turned red and he interrupted his father's sentence. "Dad. Car. Now!" He said pointing to the big Jeep parked on the sidewalk. raised his hands in defeat and sighed. "Alright, I'll go, don't take to too long though, were on a schedule. I'll see you kids soon." We all waved at him as he walked back to the Jeep. Masaomi shook his head and sighed. "You see what I have to put up with. He talks too much!" We all laughed and then soon grew quiet.

"I-I'll miss you Kida-kun." Anri said quietly. "P-Please stay safe while you are away." Masaomi smiled and gave her a small hug. "I will. And don't worry about me, it's pops that I'm worried about." He let go and turned to Mikado. Masaomi smirked at Mikado and lock him in a head lock. "Hey!" They both chuckled and gave each other a brotherly hug. "Stay safe." With a nod he moved on to me with. "And last but not least.." I smiled at him a tackled him into a hug. I heard him chuckle and he gently rubbed my back. "I'll be back sooner than you know it. I promise." I sighed and pulled away. "Hey um guys can I talk to Sophie in private for a second?" The two nodded and went around the corner. Masaomi turned to me and pulled out a small package with a bow on it. "Here this is for you." I looked up at him in surprise. "M-Masaomi you didn't have to-" He cut me off with his index finger. "Shh open it already will you?" I slowly pulled the bow off and opened the pretty wrapping paper. Inside was a silver broken heart with his name engraved on it. I was confused at first but it became clear when he held up the other piece. This piece was no different except it had my name on it. "It's a broken heart, but when you put them together.." I stared at him and smiled. "When put them together, they are one." Masaomi chuckled. "Right! So no matter how far away I am from you, you can always look at this and know that I'm never really that far away. I know it's cliché' or maybe even cheesy but-" He didn't finish due to me tackling him to the ground. "I don't care how cheesy or cliché it sounds. I love it!" I tried to stop the tears that were daring to spill out but they came rolling down anyway. His thumb gently wiped away the tears. He helped me up and placed the necklace on my neck. "There you go." Warm lips were placed on my cheek. "Stay safe ok sweet heart?" I nodded and let go of his hand. And with that he was in the Jeep, waving at the three us. We all waved back until the Jeep was no longer visible. Anri looked at us and smiled slightly. "W-Well I better get home now." Mikado perked up and offered to walk her home which she gladly expected. I wish I could walk with them but I had to prepare for a date that was not that far from now. I checked my watch and sighed. "Great. I have three hours to prepare."

I sighed in relief as I looked at myself in the mirror. I decided to go with a simple outfit. Dark blue skinny jeans, a slightly dressy top, black ankle heeled boots, a couple of bangles on my right wrist, and a polka-dot bow in my hair. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and blew it out. I put on a bright smile and opened the door. "Aoba-kun!" I sang happily. "Your just in time, do you want anything to drink before we go?" Aoba shook his head and smiled. "No thank you, I'm fine. You look beautiful Senpai." I smiled and looked down bashfully. "Thank you! You look handsome as always." He was dressed in well fitted skinny jeans, along with a plain gray shirt, which was also well fitted for his small frame. I locked my door and he took my hand as we walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. "So, where are we going for our date?" Aoba grinned and giggled. "I can't tell you, it's a surprise!" I pouted as we walked out of the apartment. "Can you give me a hint? Plwease!" Aboa giggled again at my voice. "Your so cute Senpai. But sorry I can't give you any hints. But you can guess if you want." I nodded and smiled. "Ok. Um..are we going to a restaurant?" Aoba shook his head. "Uh..the movies?" Once again he shook his head. I groaned. "Oh forget it! I'll just wait until we get there."

I stared in disbelief at the huge amusement park that stood before me. I've been living in Ikebukoro for about three years now and I have never heard of nor seen this amusement park. "W-What did you say this place was called again?" Aoba smiled. "It's called Sunshine Namja town. It was just recently built I figured you'd like to go somewhere fun instead of the movies or a fancy-ass restaurant." I smiled and hugged him tight which caused his cheeks to grow pink. I giggled and pinched his cheek. "Your so cute. Come on let's get on the rides." I pulled him away and we got numerous rides. A couple of roller coasters, the tilt-a-whirl, the pirate ship, bumper cars, the drop tower, and then the arcade to stop for some food. I offered to pay for my food which was a slice of pizza and a bottle of water, but he paid for me. What really had me confused was why Aoba didn't get anything to eat.

"Aoba-kun aren't you hungry?" I asked while placing my hand on top of his. He simply smiled and shook his head. "I'm not hungry, I'm fine." I raised an eye brow at him. He should know that lying wasn't going to work. I could read through him, and my curiosity was eating away at me. I wanted to know about him. I wanted to know about his past, I wanted to know what made him the way his is now. His smile and sweet exterior was only a façade. "But I won't feel right unless you are eating as well." Aoba sighed. I smiled and stood up. "And we are not leaving until you eat something." I said while pulling out my wallet. "My treat." Nodding he agreed to get some Soba noodles. I went up to place the order. I could feel his eyes on me. It wasn't long before I came back with his food and a pair of chopsticks. "Here you go sweetie Eat up." Aoba smiled at me and took the food from my hands. "Thanks Sophie." I nodded and smiled as I took a bite out of pizza. I couldn't help but wonder if Aoba has eaten a full meal recently. I mean he ate the Soba noodles really fast, almost as if he hadn't eaten in a while. And he's also really skinny..or maybe he just has a fast metabolism. When we finished eating we decided to play some games. It was a classic one where had to toss the ring on all of the pins. The prizes were pretty plushies and stuffed animals. There was one in particular that caught my eye. It was a Pikachu. I always wanted a Pikachu plushie but I never got the chance to get one. Aoba paid the man 5,000 yen and began to toss the rings. He managed to get everyone of the rings on the pins without fail, which wasn't much of a surprise. After all he did have practice with fighting, so he should know how to aim well right? Regardless I smiled and jumped up and down happily. "You won!" I said while latching onto his arm. Aoba grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It was nothing really. I've had a lot of practice with aim." The man who Aoba gave the money to earlier gave a smile. "Congratulations! You've won the ring toss. Choose any prize you'd like." Aoba looked at the prizes and pointed at the Pikachu. "I'll take that one please." The man gave a small nod, pulled the plushie from hook, and handed it to Aoba who handed it to me. "Here you go." I smiled and took it from him. "How'd you know I like Pikachu?" Aoba laughed and took my hand as we walked away from the game. "Mikado Senpai told me that you like Anime, so I figured you'd want a Pikachu. " I looked at the plushie and squealed while squeezing it tight. "Thank you Aoba-kun, I love it." I intertwined my fingers in his and looked into his eyes. "Your welcome-" His face neared mine and he smirked a bit. "So..where to next?" He almost whispered. I blushed a bit and looked around until something caught my eye. "Oh! How about we go on the Ferris wheel?" It was dark outside now, and the fireworks were starting very soon. The two of us raced to the Ferris wheel, and I lost the race due to the fact that I was wearing heels. When we got to the very top the Ferris wheel stopped and I gazed in awe at the view. The fireworks then began to shoot up and squealed at the pretty colors that shone in the sky. "I've never seen anything so-so..beautiful." Aoba looked at me with a sincere smile and held me chin with his hand. "But Senpai..this simple scenery is nothing compared to your beauty." I felt my face heat up and I tore my eyes away from his heated gaze. "I-I'm not beautiful." I mumbled while keeping my eyes away from his. "You maybe not see yourself as beautiful through your eyes, but you are very beautiful through my eyes." I looked up at him in slight shock, he sort of sounded like Masaomi when he said that. For a moment I saw Masaomi's smile and pretty amber irises in front of me instead of Aoba. I shook my head to clear my head. I didn't want to end up doing something I'd regret later on. "Thank you Aoba, that means a lot to me."

After we got off of the Ferris wheel we decided to go home. It wasn't long before we are in front of my apartment door. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I did have a good time. It's been a while since I've actually went out to enjoy myself..besides Erika's party. "I had a great time tonight." Aoba smirked a bit. "So did I. I hope we can go out again soon." I nodded quickly. "Of course we can…I'll call you this week, or we can talk during lunch in school." Aoba nodded and looked down with a small blush. "M-may I kiss you goodnight." Once again I felt my face heat up. "Oh I u-um, sure." My heart began to race as he gently slipped his arm around my waist, and closed me in by putting a hand on the wall, closed his eyes, and leaned in slowly gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek. I inwardly sighed when he didn't kiss me on my lips. He didn't let go though. Instead he stayed in the same position and moved his soft lips towards my ear with half lidded eyes. "Goodnight Senpai." He whispered in my ear. His voice sounded a bit seductive but I ignored it as best as I could. "G-goodnight." I heard foots steps coming towards us but Aoba didn't budge. "Sophie-darling do you have any Suga-" I blushed and gently pushed Aoba away. "Oh I'm sorry to interrupt. I'll come back another time." She said while turning around. Aoba put on a fake smile and walked up to her. "Oh that's not necessary pretty lady! I was just saying goodnight to Sophie-Senpai." The middle aged lady that I knew from next door smiled and chuckled with a blush. "Why aren't you a sweet heart, and so cute too." Aoba giggled and kissed my cheek one last time. "I'll call you tomorrow." I nodded and waved as he ran off down the hallway. When he was out of sight I turned to my neighbor Tiffany who was also known as Tifa. "I'm sorry what were you saying?" Tifa completely ignored my question and squealed. "Is that your boyfriend?" I smiled and shook my head. "No were just started dating." She smiled at me. "He's an adorable little thing? He called you Senpai? Is he younger than you?" I sighed and nodded. "Yes but only by a year. I don't mind though." The only thing I disliked about Tifa was that she loved gossip and she was extremely nosy. "Did he kiss you yet? Is he a good kisser? He's pretty skinny, does he eat much? How is he in bed?" I looked at her in shock. "B-Bed? It's our first date! And he only kissed me on the cheek!" Tifa sighed and pouted. "That's rather boring." I rolled my eyes and unlocked my door. "Well it's getting I better get to sleep." I wenr inside and locked the door. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I wiped my cheek. I took a shower, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed into my pj's. I took my Pikachu and went to lay down in my bed preparing to go to sleep when my phone went off. Sighing I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sophie, this is Anri, you have to come to the hospital quick!"

"Huh? Why what's wrong?"

"It's Mikado, he-he-"

I sat up in bed at the mention of Mikado's name. My heart began to race as horrible thoughts began to enter my mind. "Spit it out Anri what's wrong with Mikado?"

"He..got hit by a car while walking me home." My eyes widened and I jumped up and started putting on any pair of clothing I could find. "How is he? What's his condition?" Anri was quiet on the other line which only made me fear the worst. "Anri!" I yelled in frustration. I could hear her sobbing on the other line. "He's in the comma. His heart is still beating but it isn't very strong." I threw on my boots and headed out the door as tears blurred my vision. "I'm on my way." As I ran to the hospital there was only one thought that went through my head;

_**Please don't take him away**_.

_**A/N:**__ Soba noodles are native Japanese noodles made of buckwheat flower, 5,000 yen is equal to $5.00 in the U.S. dollar, and Sunshine Namja town is an actual indoor amusement park in Ikebukoro, Japan, for those who don't know the pairing SoRiku. They are two male characters from the video game "Kingdom Hearts." Their names are Sora and Riku {MY OTP} XD. This chapter is exactly 12 pages long, I apologize for the late chapter I have been very busy lately. Thank you for all of the views, reviews, followers, and favorites. I truly am grateful to all to all of you. _

_I wanted to make things more heated between Aoba and Sophie, but I have a better idea for the next chapter._

_P.S.-You can also blame Tumblr for this late update~_

_Please review _

_3_


	10. Make your move

Previously:

I sat up in bed at the mention of Mikado's name. My heart began to race as horrible thoughts began to enter my mind. "Spit it out Anri what's wrong with Mikado?"

"He..got hit by a car while walking me home." My eyes widened and I jumped up and started putting on any pair of clothing I could find. "How is he? What's his condition?" Anri was quiet on the other line which only made me fear the worst. "Anri!" I yelled in frustration. I could hear her sobbing on the other line. "He's in the comma. His heart is still beating but it isn't very strong." I threw on my boots and headed out the door as tears blurred my vision. "I'm on my way." As I ran to the hospital there was only one thought that went through my head;

_**Please don't take him away**_.

**Chapter 9: Make your move**

When I finally arrived to the hospital I was exhausted from running twelve blocks, I came up to the main desk out of breath. "E-Excuse me miss, I-I'm here to see Ryugamine' Mikado." The lady at the front desk looked at me a little weirdly but opened her check-in book and ran her index finger down the list of names. "Ah yes he was brought in at 5:00 p.m. he was hit by a car." I tried to hold my patience as I clenched my fist, "Yes I'm well aware of that, now can you please give me the room number that he's in so I can see him?" The lady shook her head with a sorry expression on her face. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are just about over, plus he's in a very bad condition-"I glared at her and slammed my hands flat down on the desk which seemed to draw attention. "Look that's my best friend in there and I need to see him. He needs me! And I need him. I'm not sure what I'd do if he were to disappear from my life." The lady sighed and nodded. "He's in room 117, down the hall to the right."

I nodded and thanked her as I quickly made my way to the room. When I came to room 117 my heart almost stopped. There Mikado laid on the hospital bed with a broken right arm, a broken right leg, and a bandage on his right cheek. Anri and a lady who was around her thirties were seated in the corner of the room. "A-Anri?" Her head shot up and she looked at me with sad eyes. I slowly walked in and dropped to my knees beside the hospital bed. "How bad is it?" I asked while not taking my eyes off of Mikado, his face was pale and the heart monitor was beating very slowly, but he was breathing. "Beside the broken arm and leg, and the fact that he's in a comma..two of his ribs are also damaged." I bit my lip and nodded, "Is that all?" Anri bit her lip and began to sob. "T-This is all my fault…if I wasn't so lost in thought I would have noticed the car coming. Mikado pushed me out of the way and it hit him instead of me!." The lady that was seated next to her shook her head and put a hand onto Anri's back. "It's alright dear, don't blame yourself he's going to be alright you'll see. He's stronger than he looks. After all he is my son, I would know better than anyone. " I stared up in shock at the words that left her mouth. I raised my head from the bed to look at her. "Y-Your Mrs. Ryugamine'?" The women nodded and walked over to me. "And, you wouldn't happen to be Sophia would you?" I smiled and nodded which caused me over to me with a smile. I ran and hugged her tight. "I haven't seen you in so long! How is '?" She nodded, "He's doing great, he is on his way now. And no need to be so formal, just call me Hiromi. " Nodding I sighed and looked back at Mikado. "Will the doctors be performing surgery?" Hiromi sighed as her frown began to return. "Yes, they plan to get started on it right away. I'm so worried about him, he's my only child and I love him to death." I bit my lip as tears threatened to fall down my cheeks. I looked back over at him and a tear escaped my eye. The thoughts that ran through my head were not pleasant ones, but I knew had to believe that he would live-that he would make a full recovery and be back up on his feet real soon. I walked back over to his side and held his free hand, the hand that had managed to not get broken. His hand was warm against my cold and shaken one's, I intertwined my fingers in his and smiled as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "Please hang in there…everything's going to be alright, you'll see." I whispered in his ear. I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see Hiromi and Anri. "I'm going to take Anri home now, I'll be back as soon as I can." I nodded and waited until the door closed to burst into tears. I clung to Mikado's thin body and cried which wet the hospital gown that they placed on him. I don't know how long I sat there crying but it felt good to let it out, I eventually calmed down and just listened to the beat of his heart. I was too busy counting the number of heart beats that was slowly thrumming in his chest that I didn't notice a figure come in through the door.

"You know…he's going to be fine." I turned my neck to see Izaya leaning against the wall with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. He always managed to come at the worst of times. "Please just-just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for your games right now." Izaya chuckled and bent down to my height, he gently forced me to turn around and look at him. I felt my face growing hot as I curled my hand into a fist. "I said to leave me alone!" Izaya shook his head and sighed. "I know your upset, but If you need my help or if you just need someone to talk to, I want you to know that I'm here for you." I stared at him in shock. Why was he being nice? Why did he have that sincere look in his eyes? Something wasn't right. I pushed him away and nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Izaya nodded and placed a fast kiss to my cheek, my face grew even hotter and I swung my fist so I could punch him but he easily dodged it, he skipped out of the room laughing like a giddy school girl. It was silent for a few minutes as I lay there but it wasn't long before I heard footsteps enter the room once again. I heard a small gasp and I turned my head around to see Aoba standing there looking horrified. "S-Sophia, what-" Aoba's voice cracked up as he looked over Mikado's bandaged body, I slowly tore myself away from Mikado so I could walk over to Aoba. "Aoba-baby everything's going to be ok." I could see that he was shaken. "W-Who did this to him?!" I sighed and looked down, "I don't know, he pushed Anri out of the way and he got hit by the car. His mother didn't mention who hit him." Aoba's eyes were watery as he stared at Mikado. Aoba looked broken and vulnerable, It was the first time that I have ever seen him like this. I inwardly gasped as I came to realization…Mikado was the only human being that he cared dearly about, Mikado was the only person that could break him down to this state. That was probably the only thing Aoba and I could ever have in common, we both cared dearly for Mikado, and we would give our very lives just to ensure his safety…just like he did with Anri. I felt tears sting my eyes and I found myself hugging Aoba tightly. "Everything will be alright, you'll see. " I felt warm tears hit my scalp as he nodded.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but it seemed like it was a hours before we moved from that spot. We cried together and told each other that he was going to be alright hundreds of times, but it still didn't shake the feeling that he might not make it. Mrs. Ryugamine had arrived back with Mr. Ryugamine and the two stayed for a while even when the nurse told them that visiting hours were way past over. Eventually we were kicked out, but we reassured that we could come back bright and early in the morning. Aoba walked me back home and we made small talk as he walked me back to my apartment. We both decided to push that sad thought in the back of our minds-well at least until tomorrow.

"Sophie?" l glanced at him from the side of my eyes, "Hmm?" He tilted his head and a smile came across his lips. "Were you um..rushing out when you heard Mikado-senpai was in the hospital?" I nodded and looked at him a bit confused. "Well yeah, why do you ask?" His gaze wandered down to my body and I followed his eyes gasping in the process when I realized what he was looking at. I was dressed horribly in a Perry the Platypus t-shirt, knee length sailor moon shorts, and two mix matched boots, one short one and a knee high one. I blushed and covered myself up. No wonder people were giving me weird looks. "W-why didn't you tell me I was dressed like this!" Aoba giggled and smiled at me, "Well I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. Your cute when your oblivious senpai." I felt my face heat up even more as I pouted and looked away. I felt his hand grab mine as he continued walking. "Was that lady your neighbor you know the one I called pretty?" A small smirk made its way onto my lips, "Oh you mean Tifa? Yeah she's my neighbor. She's a good woman and all but she loves gossip! She asked so many questions about you." Aoba smirked. "What did she ask?" My smirk widened and I giggled, "Are you sure you want to know?" I could see the curiosity burning deep within his dark blue irises. "Tell me! I wanna know!" He pouted and flashed the puppy dog face my way. "Well..when I told her we were on our first date she squealed and bombarded me with questions. She asked if you were a good kisser, and she asked if you were good in bed." Aoba froze and his face turned scarlet red. "B-Bed?" I giggled and clung to his arm. "But of course I had to tell her we just started dating. I mean who has sex on their first date?" Aoba looked in the distance and nodded, I stared at him worriedly whilst placing a hand on his cheek. "Aoba, you look pale. Come on let's get you inside." I dragged him inside my apartment before he could reply.

**Aoba's P.O.V.**

I felt my face heat up at the words that left her mouth, did I hear her right? "B-Bed?" I had never thought of having sexual intercourse with someone before. To be honest, I hated people, they are simple minded, naïve, and easily manipulated. I've never imagined myself settling down with someone I love because I'm not sure if I can ever come to love any human. The only person that I could never hate is Mikado-senpai. He is my only exception, and now he's in the hospital because of that bitch Anri! I hated her! My respect Mikado would always be endless and that would never change, that was the only reason I was being nice to Anri. But I was still curious about Sophia, I've been reading her very well and so far she hasn't snapped. It amused me at how dedicated she was, yes; I knew she wanted something from me but I wasn't sure what it was exactly. I felt her warm hand touch my cheek and I looked down at her. "Aoba you look pale, come on let's get you inside." I looked at her in shock as she pulled me inside her apartment. She was letting me inside her apartment? A smirk came upon my lips as I thought of all of the things I could do to her to make her snap. I was desperate to know what she wanted from me, but I also wanted to wait and see if she would actually do anything romantic while were dating. I stepped inside her living room and looked around the place, she sure did live in a big apartment. "Wow senpai your place is huge! Will your parents be alright with me being here so late?" I watched as she dug into her fridge for a fruit cup. "Don't worry about it, my parents don't live with me, they're back in my hometown but they own this whole apartment. They usually visit every five months or so. They should be back in town in three months." Aoba nodded and smiled sort of liking the idea that her parents weren't living with her. "Hey, I know it's very late so your welcome to stay the night if you want." I looked at hear a little surprised. "R-Really? Are you sure?" I watched as she nodded and slurped on the spoon that was in her mouth. "Do you want one?" I shook my head and blushed a bit. The noises that she was making with her mouth…

"I'll go find something for you to wear ok? Make yourself comfy." I nodded my head and watched as she walked off into her room. While she went to get some clothes for me I sat down on her couch and looked for something interesting. My eyes locked on a photo album and picked it up, opening the contents of it. I flipped through the pages and smirked at the pictures that I saw. Most of them were pictures of Sophie as a baby dressed in cute fluffy dresses, while the rest were pictures of her family and friends. I began to flip further into the contents of the book and stopped when I came across a recent looking picture of Masaomi and Sophie at a party, Masaomi had his arm wrapped around her waist while Sophie had her lip pressed firmly against his cheek. Masaomi was smiling in the picture along with a few other people who had managed to make their way in the background. Could this be it? Was this this reason why she agreed to date me? Because of this boy? I could be wrong, but like I said before, I would have to test her. I closed the album with a smirk on my lips. I had a plan and it would bring the truth to the light. I walked into her room and slowly made my way over to her.

"Oh Aoba,! I could only find this white t-shirt, and shorts. It may be a little snug but-" I cut her off by pinning her down to her bed. I could see her eyes shake from surprise and confusion..although she didn't seem too scared. "A-Aoba, what are you doing?" I watched as her face turned from pale to red, and it amused me. I put on a needy face and brought up some fake tears in my eyes. "S-Senpai…I need to know, do you really care about me?" I watched as her eyes looked at me confused. "W-Well of course I do, why would you think that I didn't care for you?" I let a few tears fall and they hit her face, "It's just that nobody else cares for me. And I don't want to get my hopes up-I don't want to be left broken hearted. At home nobody even pays attention to me! I don't even have any friends! So it's just so hard to comprehend that someone might actually care for me or love me." Right now the tears that were falling were true tears, it was true after my mother and father divorced I pretty much became invisible. For the first few months of the divorce my mother was highly upset and she needed some way to release that anger, so she used me as her punching bag. I had the scars on my body to prove it, and I didn't want to be hurt any more than I am now. I saw compassion flash in her mako colored eyes and for a minute I swore that I saw guilt as well. "I care for you Aoba, and you don't have to worry about being broken hearted because I'll be here for you!" I shook my head, "Words are meaningless, I want-no I need you to prove it to me." I watched as she sat beneath me confused. "B-But how will I prove it to you?" I leaned closer to until our noses were touching. With my eyes half lidded, and pleading eyes I straddled her hips leaning as close to her as possible.

"..kiss me."

I saw her freeze in shock and it took a few seconds for the realization to hit her. I knew that once she kissed me she would be trapped-trapped in my web. And if she didn't then she would reveal her true intentions. I waited patiently for her to make a move and when she didn't I sat away with a small smirk. But before I could say something cocky she smashed her lips against mine in a fierce and passionate kiss. My eyes widened in pure shock, I thought that she wouldn't do it..but apparently I was wrong. Maybe-maybe I was wrong about her all along. I closed my eyes and kissed her back while tangling my fingers in to her long chestnut colored locks. It was my first kiss, and it felt great. It felt like waves of electricity was shooting up and down my spine and there was an undeniable fluttering in my stomach. I moaned into the kiss not caring how loud I was, I gently pushed her back onto the bed and ran my hands up and down her body. She moaned out and I felt my cheeks heat up, the moans and gasps that escaped her mouth were very arousing, but eventually air became a necessity and I moved away and placed my head against hers. Her eyes met mine and she breathed out with half lidded eyes. "W-Was that enough proof Aoba-kun? Or do you need more?" I blushed and shook my head, I was satisfied.. _**for now**_.

_**A/N:**_** Hey guys I apologize for the late update! I've come to realize that I take so long to update because I always want each chapter to be so long, but I figured if I start making the chapters at least 5 or 6 pages long I'll be able to update faster so you guys won't have to wait so long. So I'm going to go with that plan. This chapter is 5 pages long. Sooo I want to know what you think of the end? Things will most likely be more heated now. Oh and this is just a heads up! Sophie will be moving in with Izaya in the next chapter! . **

**Toodles!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Oh and if you are interested in black butler I made a new story called "Turn off the dark." You can check it out if your interested. **


	11. My Safest Haven

Previously:

It felt like waves of electricity was surging up and down my spine and there was an undeniable fluttering in my stomach. I moaned into the kiss not caring about how loud I was, I gently pushed her back onto the bed and ran my hands up and down her body. She moaned out and I felt my cheeks heat up, the moans and gasps that escaped her mouth were very arousing, but eventually air became a necessity and I moved away and placed my head against hers. Her eyes met mine and she breathed out with half lidded eyes. "W-Was that enough proof Aoba-kun? Or do you need more?" I blushed and shook my head, I was satisfied.. _**for now**_.

**Chapter 10: My Safest Haven**

Images from last night kept replaying in my mind over and over again. I was feeling many emotions all at once. I was over whelmed, sad, guilty, and I felt pity. If only I had known that Aoba didn't have anyone to care for him, now I understood why he acted the way he did. I put my fingers to my lips, I could still feel the burning sensation there, I could feel his need. I glanced back down at the younger boy's sleeping form. He had a small smile on his lips, and I couldn't help but watch as his chest slowly rose and fell. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so innocent in his sleep. I found myself reaching out to caresses his cheek. For some reason I had this strong urge to protect him now, and I hated that I felt that way. This wasn't supposed to happen-I wasn't supposed to get attached to him in any way at all. Aoba-Aoba was supposed to be a bait-no-he was supposed to be a pawn, a simple pawn that was supposed to fulfill its purpose then be thrown to the side..but he somehow maneuvered his way around my original plan and changed the whole scenario. What am I to do now? Stick to the plan and leave him broken hearted? Or continue living a lie? I mean, I did care for him just a bit, but I'm not in love with him. I sighed and got up to shower and prepare breakfast hoping to distract myself for the mean time. I turned on the radio to help me take my mind off of things, but the sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my trance. I picked up. "Hello?" I tried to make my voice sound a bit cheerful since I wasn't sure who was on the other line. "Hey sweet heart, did ya miss me?" I gasped a bit when I heard Masaomi's voice on the other line. "Of course I missed you, you idiot." I joked and I head him laugh, "What took you so long to call..did your dad fall asleep while driving again?" Masaomi chuckled again, "Almost, dad decided to go old fashioned on me and used the map instead of the GPS, the ride from Tokyo to Sapporo was seventeen hours, we just arrived at five this morning." My eyes widened, seventeen hours? That was a very long time to be in car. "Gosh, are you guys ok? Did you take enough breaks on the road?" "Of course we did, stop worrying were both fine, pop's is sleeping though. Good news though! There is so many cute girls in Sapporo! One of them gave me their number~" I pouted, "Is she pretty?" Kida chuckled, "Now, now, don't be jealous Sophie you'll always be the most beautiful of them all." I smiled and sighed, he always flirted and complimented me but he never asked me out. "Thank you Kida-kun. You get some rest ok? We can talk on Skype later on when you are better rested. " Alright then, stay safe." And the line went dead.

**Aoba's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open and I stared around the room taking in my surroundings. Oh that was right, I never left Sophie's house which meant that the events that were flashing through my mind wasn't a dream. This wasn't a fantasy it was reality, and frankly it scared me. Never had anyone told me that they actually cared for me. I put my fingers to my lips. That kiss last night was-was unbelievable, I have never felt such a sensation before…maybe it was hormones? I mean I couldn't deny the fluttering that I felt in my stomach, or the shivers that were almost that went up and down my back. Her lips were very soft, and she tasted like peaches. I felt my cheeks heating up again and I decided a good cold shower would do me some good. When I entered the bathroom I noticed that she already left out a towel, washcloth, and toothbrush for me to use. I pulled off my shirt and looked at my chest in the mirror. Every day I looked at the scars that marred my chest, there were dozens of them all over. I hated looking at my scars because it reminded me of my abusive mother, although she isn't as bad as she was before, but it still hurts, and the things that I hate about scars the most..is that they never go away. I shook my head to rid myself of horrid thoughts. I discarded the rest of my clothes and stepped into the shower, the cold water felt good against my hot skin, it stung a bit-but it felt good.

When I came out I heard a soft voice singing, I looked into the kitchen to see Sophie with her back faced to me, she was cooking, singing and dancing.

"**Ponpon wei-wei-wei ponpon wei pon wei ponpon-"**

I held let out a small chuckle, Kyaryu Pamyu Pamyu? She really was into all of that Japanese/anime stuff.

"**Wei wei ponponpon wei wei pon wei pon wei wei."**

I watched as she put the food on the plate and shook her hips to the beat. I decided to come out and surprise her. I quietly made my way over to her happy about the fact that her floorboard didn't creek. I watched as she continued to dance, completely unaware of my being there. "Ano kousaten de mina GAH!-" She jumped and spun around to come face-to-face with my grinning face. Her face seemed to relax and she breathed out and held her chest, I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Aoba-kun don't scare me like that!" She pouted and I smirked at her, my heart seemed to beat a tad bit faster when she looked at me with those bright, mako colored irises. Her eyes captivated me in a way that was unexplainable. Why was my heart beating fast just from simple eye-contact? "Hello! Earth to Aoba-kun!" I blinked when I noticed her frantically waving her hands in my face. "H-Huh?" "I said eat up, were going to buy Mikado some get well balloons and cards." I glanced over at to the table to see a plate full of food and I shook my head on instinct. "I'm not hun-" I stopped taking when I met Sophie's harsh glare. "You know damn well that you are not leaving this apartment until you eat something." I flinched and looked down to the ground, I didn't mean to anger her, it's just-it's just that I'm so used to leaving without eating anything. "I'm sorry, senpai." I heard a sigh and I was suddenly pulled forward and warm arms embraced me. I felt safe, protected, and…loved. "Aoba…I'm trying to understand you-but you haven't told me everything. I know that there is more to just your parents ignoring you. Something else must have happened. Will you tell me?" I looked up at her unsure. No one knew my story, heck-no one's ever even bothered to ask…except for Sophie. Would telling her accomplish anything? But then again, who would she tell? I really didn't feel like telling her everything that has happened to me. It would be like re-living every single memory all over again, but maybe it was time to finally tell someone, it was better to share the burden with someone than to shoulder it all on your own forever. "…Alright, but it's a long story..and it's not a pleasant one at that." She took a seat and pulled me down beside me. "I'll listen, and I won't judge you, I promise." I nodded and let out a sigh, "But before I tell you my story, I'm entrusting you to keep my secret no matter what." I watched as she smiled and held out her pinkie and connected it with mine.

"I promise."

**End of P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, I would have never guessed that a young fifteen year old boy was being constantly abused by his mother. "She never cooked for me-only for herself and my brother." That's what he told me, and it brought me to tears to hear him say that. "I would usually just eat school lunch, but eventually I didn't even want to eat that. I pretty much trained my body to eat very small portions, that's why I don't eat so much." Now I understood why he was so skinny-why he didn't eat much, and why he didn't like humans. His own mother didn't even feed him. I had found myself holding his hand tightly when he told me these things. "I began to hate people because I figured if my own mother would treat me this way, then imagine how other people who I didn't know would treat me? I began to draw an invisible line between me and everyone else. I thought that no one would be kind to me, I figured that no one could reach the state that I was In nor could they understand me because I was different, but then I met Mikado-senpai and-and he was so kind to me, no one was ever so kind to me. I vowed that day that I would have nothing but respect for him, and then-then he introduced me to you. I was curious as to what his first impression was on me. "What did you think of me?" "Well to be honest, I thought you were plain just like all of the other people that roam the earth. I didn't find you interesting at first but now…I can't seem to stop thinking about you. Your eyes captivate me, your smile makes me melt, and I adore your personality. I love the fact that your stubborn and determined once you set your mind to something." I couldn't get over what he said to me, no one had ever told that they adored my personality before. Most people just found my stubbornness annoying. Masaomi had never complemented me on my personality before, the only thing he ever complemented me on was my looks. I found myself thinking..was Izaya right? Sure I wanted nothing more for Masaomi to like me back but..I didn't want him to just like me just for my body-I wanted him to like me for me.

Aoba and I had arrived at the hospital around 12 a.m. Mikado was still in the comma, and the surgery on his leg had already taken place. The doctors told us that they couldn't estimate what time he would awake. His heard beat had strengthened, wish gave me hope-which gave all of us hope. Aoba helped me tie the blue "Get well soon" balloons to the table next to him. I couldn't help but notice that there was a bouquet of flowers already there and my mind wandered to Anri. I would have to call her, she was probably still beating herself up over the situation. We didn't stay too long this time, but long enough to make sure that he was in good condition. I kissed Mikado's forehead and silently prayed over him, hoping that God would strengthen his body, and awaken him soon.

"What should we do know?" Aoba asked, he looked a bit bored and I knew that seeing Mikado had put him in a sour mood. I knew that it hurt him to see the one he adored so much in a coma. "Well, what do you want to do? You always ask me, it's only fair to do something that you want to do as well." "Well, how about we go sit in the park and ask each other questions so we get to know each other a little better." I smiled liking the idea, "I like that, this can be our second date!" I watched as his pale cheeks turned pink and I giggled. "Your so cute! Come on, let's go."

When we arrived at the park I was happy to see that it was nearly empty. We passed by some girls who wore heavy make-up and held cellphones, the two of us couldn't help but notice that they were talking about us. "_**Hey isn't that boy a first year?" "Yeah he is, what's that girl doing him? She's a second year. Oh wait-they must be dating!" **_The two scurried off gossiping and I rolled my eyes. "Well, it won't be long before that gets around the school." Aoba nodded and grunted, "I hate girls that gossip, it only starts confusion." "Urg, tell me about it." We both laughed and I stopped when I noticed the swings. "Oh-let's sit there!" I grabbed his hand and lead him to the swings, we both sat down and I smiled at him. "So since I asked you a lot of questions today, you can ask me anything you'd like to know." Aoba nodded and looked up at the slightly gray sky. "Ok, what are your hobbies?" I smiled, "Well I have quite a few hobbies, and I don't want to freak you out or anything." He looked at me curiously, "Hm? What do you mean, senpai?" "Well, I read, write, play video games, and I mostly blame Erika for this but, I just love cosplaying and reading Yaoi!" Aoba didn't look surprised. "I know what Cosplay is, but what is Yaoi?" I felt my face heat up and I held it. "Ah-well it's um ah b-boy-on –boy love." Aoba's eyes widened and he smirked and moved closer to me. "Wow Senpai I didn't know you were into that kinky stuff." I blushed and looked away embarrassed. "O-Oh be quiet! It's not my fault." Aoba giggled whilst twirling a long strand of my hair around his index finger. "Don't be embarrassed senpai, I'm sorry for teasing you, I just like seeing your face all red. I won't judge you for liking Yaoi, or anything for that matter. Everybody has something weird or different that they like, but that's what makes them unique." I felt my cheeks heating up again. The way he looks at me now-a-days-it just makes me all flustered. His eyes only showed pure honesty and love, and I was beginning to love that about him. Shaking my head, I looked back at him and smiled, "Ok my turn, do you have anything you like to collect?" Aoba's gazed landed back to the ground and he stared at his shoes, almost seeming shy or rather embarrassed. "W-Well do you promise not to laugh if I tell you?" I was confused as to why he would think I would laugh at him but I nodded regardless. "Sure." "Well..ever since I was little I've always been fascinated with sharks, I have a huge collection of books, plushies, and old toys of sharks, but it must be pretty childish considering the fact that I'm fifteen, huh?" I titled my head to the side, sharks? That was interesting, I would have never guessed that he would like something so dangerous…but then again this is Aoba were dealing with. But I found the fact that he collects plushies of sharks and a bunch of toys adorable. "No it's not childish, I for one think that it's adorable." "R-Really?" I couldn't help but notice the pink hue that appeared on his cheeks, I laughed and he pouted, I guess we both liked it when we could make each other blush. We later found out that we had a lot more in common than we had ever bargained for and it kind of scared me, but then again I was grateful for it in an odd way.

"I had a great time Aoba-kun." Aoba grinned and intertwined his fingers in our already joined hands. "I did too! I'm happy I got to spend the whole day with my senpai." I grinned at him and paused when a thought dawned on me. "Aoba, does your mother know you are hanging out with me?" He seemed to freeze at the mention of his mother. "Heh, you know I almost forgot about her. When I'm with you time just seems to flow perfectly, and I forget all of the horrible things that I've been through. I hate going back to that house." I sighed and looked down to the floor. "Aoba, I know she's your mother but-but I can't just sit here and let her repeatedly abuse you like this! We can report her to the police. You said she's been abusing you for two years now and you have the scars to prove it!" He shook his head with a heavy sigh, "I'll have to think about it." I nodded my head, I understood that he most likely hated his mother for doing this to him, but a small part of him still loved her because she is his mother. I held his cheek and smiled. "I know things are hard on you but in a situation like this I always think happy thoughts. Close your eyes and take a deep breath then think of the things that make you happy, and slowly exhale and open your eyes." Aoba did as I said and a smile was back on his lips as soon as he opened his eyes. "There you go. I love it when you smile." He smiled a bit and looked at me with half-lidded eyes, and his gaze seemed to lower a bit. "…Senpai." I knew what he wanted I could tell by the look he was giving me. "Go ahead." He hesitated for a second, then leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. His lips were very soft, warm, and inviting. I found myself kissing him back with the same amount of passion that he was giving me, my arms wrapped around his neck and I weaved my fingers through his dark blue hair. Aoba leaned down lower to deepen the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. If it wasn't for the fact that I had very keen hearing, I probably wouldn't have heard the light footsteps that came up to us. I moved away from Aoba quickly which confused him for a split second, but it ceased when he saw the famous informant broker standing in front of us. I felt my face pale as my eyes made contact with the informant. Aoba straightened up and nodded his head towards Izaya. "Orihara-san." He greeted. "Long time no see Ao-ba-kun~' Izaya sang as a smirk grazed his lips. "I see that you've taken a liking to my Sophie-chan, and rather quickly at that." Aoba tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean "Your Sophie-chan?" I shook my head, "He's rather possessive of me for some odd reason-he's a crazed, perverted, stalker, you know that!" Izaya pouted and put a hand to his heart. "Ouch Sophie, that hurt, but anyways I need to talk with Sophie, so if you don't mind-" "What do you need her for?" Aoba asked while stepping in front of me in a protective manor. Izaya let out a laugh, "Urg, why does everyone take a battle stance when I'm around?" Aoba raised an eyebrow, "Well no offense but you are known to do unpredictable things, so it doesen't hurt to take precaution." "Well there's no need for that, I won't hurt her." I sighed, and placed a hand on Aoba's hand. "Don't worry Aoba, he won't hurt me, trust me if he did he would have done it by now, plus I amuse him too much so he keeps me around." Aoba sent a wary glance between Izaya and I and then nodded. "Alright, call me if you need anything." I smiled and nodded, "Ok." He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead and walked off. When Izaya was sure that Aoba was out of hearing range he turned to me with a smirk. "My, my you are quite the little actress, maybe you should join Yuuhei." I shot him a glare as I opened my door and walked in, "Shut up! Who said I was acting!" Izaya looked at me with raised eyebrows as he closed the door behind him. "So you aren't acting? Which means you like him?" I growled and threw a pillow at him. "Stop asking me questions! It's complicated Ok! Just help me pack my things so we can go back to your place." Izaya smirked and caught the pillow before it made contact with his face. "Aw I flattered, Sophie-chan can't wait to come over and play with me~" I ignored him as I stomped into my room and started putting clothes into my suite case. He walked in and looked around my room, seeming to take in the appearance, then he wandered off. After a while it got quiet and I started to worry. "Izaya?!" I called. And he turned around, "Ne, Sophie, I didn't know that you're the sexy type." He said holding up a pair of black, lacy underwear. My face turned red from embarrassment and I snatched them away from him. "I-I didn't give you permission to go through my underwear drawer. "Uh-uh-uh." Izaya said while shaking his finger in my face. "A young lady like your-self should say panties-not underwear-underwear are for men." I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to grab my toiletries. "Are you mad Sophie-chan? I was just curious as all." I shook my head and walked past him. "You've done worse, so this doesen' really bother me." Izaya smirked, "Well then, wait until you see what I have planned tonight."

"Eh!?"

"Nothing!"

When I entered the door to Izaya's apartment I couldn't help but notice that Namie was still here. "Izaya, why don't you let Namie go home-it's late, and she has to watch over her brother." Izaya quirked an eyebrow, "That's a great idea Sophie, that way we can be all alone and I don't have to share. Namie you are free to go!" Namie looked at me with pity as Izaya pulled me towards the couch. "Poor girl, no one deserves to be with that creep." She put on her coat and closed the door behind her. "Great, so I have something very important to talk to you about." I nodded and looked at Izaya tiredly. "Yeah. Sure, go ahead." His lip turned into a pout when he saw my lack of interest. "It's about Masaomi," My eyes immediately locked on his auburn ones. "What about Masomi?" I asked cautiously. "I have an offer for you-well let me not say offer, it's more of a threat." "Huh? What are you talking about?" "Here's the deal Sophia, break up with Aoba and you won't have to worry about these getting sent to Masaomi." In his hands he held photos of Aoba and I together kissing from the previous night, and a recent one in the park where we held hands. "H-How did you-?" "Sweet heart, I'm an informant broker, you should know by now what I'm capable of." "B-But why do you want me to break up with him! I can't do that, I think he's in love with me!" Izaya chuckled and shook his head, "But your feelings aren't neutral. You like him, but you don't love him." I growled as anger began to overtake me. "You aren't answering my question, Izaya! Why do you want me to break up with him?" Izaya stayed quiet for a while before smirking and laughing. "It's simple really, and to be honest I thought you would have realized it by now, but I don't want you near any other man. It angers me when your bonding with other men, and yet I refuse to allow myself to accept the fact that I'm jealous. Aoba crossed the line, he kissed you, and felt you up-" "I told him that he could kiss me! And stay away from him! I won't allow you to hurt him anymore than he already is." I shook my head and looked away. "Open up your eyes Sophia, you didn't think hard enough. All of your male friends are gone-with the exception of Aoba. Heh, but that won't be for long." I paused and stared at him in shock as realization hit me. Could it be? Did-did he plan this-all of this. Could he somehow have planned Masaomi and his father's trip, and he planned Mikado's accident. Tears welled in my eyes. "D-Do you realize what you've done! Y-You could have killed Mikado!" I yelled. Izaya looked away, "Do you hate me for being selfish? I just wanted to spend time with you. You never have time for me anymore." He said with a nonchalant tone. I bit my lip and curled my hands into a fist, never had I felt so enraged in my whole life. How could he just sit there and not feel guilty at all, or have any type of remorse? I lifted my hand slapped him hard across the face. "I-I hate you! Don't ever talk to me again. I will make sure to cut off all connections with you that I've ever had!" I ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as I could. Tears blurred my vision, but I continued to run. I couldn't stay here anymore, so I ran to the only person who would be up at this hour. I haven't talked to her in a while but I decided it was time that I tell her everything. I stumbled as I ran but I finally reached my destination-my haven. This would be the place I would stay for the mean time. I rang the doorbell and seconds later was greeted by the great dullahan herself.

"Celty.."

Those were the last words that left my lips before everything went black, and two gentle arms caught me in their embrace.

**A/N: **Alright! Secrets were revealed in this chapter, and Celty will finally come into play. I'm happy that she finally gets to show up in the story, and there will be more of Shizuo as well ^ ^ Do not worry about Sophie, she is fine, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Izaya's a jerk isn't he? Ah well, please leave a review! I hope you've enjoyed it.

:3


	12. Love potion

Previously:

"I-I hate you! Don't ever talk to me again. I will make sure to cut off all connections with you that I've ever had!" I ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as I could. Tears blurred my vision, but I continued to run. I couldn't stay here anymore, so I ran to the only person who would be up at this hour. I haven't talked to her in a while but I decided it was time that I tell her everything. I stumbled as I ran but I finally reached my destination-my haven. This would be the place I would stay for the mean time. I rang the doorbell and seconds later was greeted by the great dullahan herself.

"Celty.."

Those were the last words that left my lips before everything went black, and two gentle arms caught me in their embrace.

**Chapter 11: Love Potion**

Bright- white lights. That was the first thing I saw when my eyes opened. My head hurt terribly and so did my legs. I stared around the room waiting for my memories to resurface. Where am I? I scanned the room again and again looking for nothing in particular, but perhaps something to make me realize where I was. And then I saw a small mug on the nightstand beside me. It had Shinra-san's name on it and then I remembered. Flashes of the previous night came back to me. I was angry with Izaya, so I ran away from him and I came here for help and protection. Well..that explained the ache in my legs, but why was I sleeping? Did I pass out? I sat up in bed and a cloth fell from my head. Did I have a fever? I was confused and I needed answers. I got up and slowly walked into the living room.

"Ah Sophie, I'm glad your awake! How are you feeling?" Seated on the Sofa was Shinra and Celty who immediately got up after they saw me. Shinra placed a hand to my forehead, "Hmm well your fever is gone." I rubbed my eyes and looked up at a frantic Celty who was typing away on her PDA. After she finished she shoved the screen in my face and it read: 

_**Are you alright? How's your head? Does your body ache? Do you have amnesia? CAN YOU REMEMBER ME? **_

I giggled at her and smiled. "I'm fine Celty-san, and yes I remember you. Oh and thank you for keeping me here," I bowed to both of them in respect. "I'm sorry for coming here on such a short notice." Shinra smiled and shook his head. "Oh don't worry about it Sophie-chan, you are always welcome here. But as your doctor I need to know what happened to cause you to pass out for a week." I gasped in shock, a week? I was out for a whole entire week? "Damn." I held my head. If a week passed by then that meant that Masaomi would be back soon. How would I explain to him about Mikado's accident? How would I explain the pictures to him-if Izaya sent them? "Hey-Hey, no more stress we don't want you to pass out any more." Shinra picked me up and carried me to the sofa. "I'll leave you to talk with Celty, you'll probably feel more comfortable with her. If you need anything just let me know." I nodded and he walked out of the room while Celty sat beside me. Once the door was closed she immediately started typing away on her PDA.

_**Tell me everything.**_

I nodded and took in a deep breath. "Well it all started after Saki and Masaomi broke up,"

**Aoba's P.O.V**

How many times have I called her phone? Thirty or forty times? I didn't want to come off as the obsessive type but she wasn't home this whole week, she wasn't answering her phone, and she wasn't in school either, so what was I to do? I was worried sick about her and it felt weird because I've never been worried about anyone but myself. Obviously something bad must have happened to her, it's not like her to just up and disappear like that without reason. "Where are you.." I mumbled while looking out the school window.

"Is there something that you'd like to share with the class Kuronuma-kun?" The teacher asked with an annoyed look clear as day on her face. I looked at her with a small glare. I've never liked her and I'm pretty sure that she dosen't like me either, but oh well. A thought then crossed my mind, why sit here when I could be looking for Sophia? "May I be excused for the rest of the day?" The whole class turned around to look at me with curiosity, while the teacher raised her eyebrow's in amusement. "Why? Is my class too boring for you?" I held back a smirk I could use Sophia as an excuse and make her feel guilty. "No, you're a wonderful teacher Ms. Tsubaki-but- someone that I care dearly about has gone missing, and I can't stop thinking about her. I don't where she is a-and I worried about her." Many of the girl's aww'd and the teachers smug look softened. "Oh-Aoba I'm terribly sorry. Yes you are excused-take as much time as you need." I nodded and thanked her. As I was walked away I couldn't help but over hear the conversations from the students.

"_Who do you think the girl is?" _

"_I heard that it was Sophie Katsumi-you do know that they are dating, right?"_

"_Really? She actually said yes to him? But he's a first year."_

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the classroom. While I walked out of the school building I stopped by a tree and looked up at the sky. Where could I look for her? All of the people that she knew were away. Masaomi was on a trip, Mikado is in the hospital, and wait-Anri was still here, but I didn't like that girl at all. I'd rather struggle to find Sophia than ask Anri. I tapped my chin as I racked my brain, there has to be someone else that knew where she was. I was brought out of my train of thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I blinked and looked up to see the informant broker. I sneered at him and pushed his hands off of me. There was no use in trying to be nice towards the raven-haired man, he knew that I hated him-and I knew he hated me so why would I try to cover it up? "What do you want!?" Izaya chuckled, "Still as hateful as ever eh Aoba-kun?" I glared at him, "You aren't answering my question." Izaya sighed, "Your looking for Sophia, correct?" I looked at him suspiciously, how did he know? "Yeah I am..what of it?" "I know where she is, but I'm going to need your help." I snickered, "My help? Well this is a first." "Tch, I don't like asking for people's help but you're the only one that she'll allow near her." I stared at him confused, "So where is she? Is she ok?" Izaya sighed with a pout, "Sophie-chan is fine, and she's with Shinra and Celty at the moment. You see she ran away from me after I let her in on a little secret. She's angry at me and most likely will never speak to me again." I raised an eye brow at him, Who's Shinra and Celty? "What did you do to her?" I glared while clutching my hands into a fist. Amusement was apparent in his eyes he was reading me like he did to all his "Lovely" humans. "..You really do care for her don't you?" I was taken aback from his question but I didn't hesitate to answer it. "Why wouldn't I care about her? And what's it to you anyway?" "Because she's my toy Aoba-kun, I have to know where she is." I growled and grabbed a fist full of his black shirt. "Keep your filthy hands away from her-do you understand? I don't want you near her." Izaya smirked and his auburn eyes seemed to laugh at me. "I'd like to see you try to keep me away from her, and besides, if I don't help you get to the location then how will you reach her?" Damn him! Why did he have to make everything so difficult? "Fine-but don't lay a hand on her while we are there." "Nee-someone's being protective, hm? None the less, come on lets go." I followed the informant broker down the streets all the while being wary of my surroundings. "Hold on Sophia, I'm coming."

End of P.O.V

_**I see. You went to Izaya for help to get fast results. You used Aoba-kun to make Kida-kun jealous but you actually ended up caring for him in the process? So now you are in a sticky situation? Sorry to pry, but are you in love Aoba?**_

I bit my lip and sighed, "No, I'm not in love with him, but I can't help but feel close to him. Each time we spend time with each other I get to learn something new about him, and over the past few weeks I've been growing very protective of him. I know it sounds silly but yet I just can't help myself. He's so small and petite-almost like a child, but at the same time he is so strong and sweet. It took me a while to understand him but now I do, and I've realized that all that he wants is someone to rely on-someone-someone to love and protect him, and I've realized that I'm too involved to just up and leave him. I can see that he's opening up and he's finally being his true self, and I don't want to see that part of him leave. He's been hurt in the past Celty-and I don't want anyone else hurting him. He deserves to be happy."

I felt Celty lay a hand on my head and ruffle my chestnut locks. I could tell she was smiling even though she did not have a head.

_**I'm proud of you Sophia. Even though you shouldn't have used him or went to that bastard Izaya, you still managed to help Aoba in the process. You are remaining at his side I assume?**_

I nodded and sighed. I couldn't help but think why did I have to go to Izaya? Why couldn't I have just waited for Masaomi to get over his break-up? I felt tears sting my eyes but I held them back. I wasn't a cry baby. Celty must have sensed this because she pulled me into a hug and held me tightly. I didn't need to read her PDA to know what she was trying to say. "Everything will be fine. Shinra and I are will be here for you-no one will hurt you. If they try they'll have to go through me!" That's something she would say right about now. Sometimes Celty and Shinra felt like a second mother and father to me, and I was grateful to them for that. I was always happy to know that when I couldn't get to my parents, I could always come to these two. "Thank you Celty-san." But just as Celty was about to respond the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Shinra yelled out. My mind briefly began to wander off again. How was Mikdao doing? Did he awake yet? And Anri, how was she? Oh and what about Aoba, the poor boy must be worried sick. Maybe he called my phone. I looked around and reached for my phone that was on the night stand. The battery was just about dead, but it seemed to have just enough battery life for me to check my call log. My eyes nearly popped out of its sockets when I saw the number of calls I had missed. One hundred-twenty missed calls? Most of them were from Masaomi and the rest were from Aoba. I bit my lip as I pressed the text message icon with caution. "AIYA! Sixty text messages!?" I looked over at Celty with a look of disbelief, she quickly typed on her PDA.

_**I responded for you after a couple of days. Don't worry-I tried to impersonate you as best as I could. I only responded to Kida-kun, I wasn't sure who Aoba was until just now.**_

I nodded and thanked her. "You're the best Celty! I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me. You are such a wonderful person! I mean your protecting me from that psychopathic troll after all, and you haven't told my parents about any of this.

_**I'm glad to help ^ ^ Now why don't you go get freshened up. Everything you need is in the bathroom. **_

I nodded and hugged her once more before heading to the bathroom to clean up.

When I came out of the bathroom I couldn't help but smile at the face that was smiling back at me. "Senpai!" He hopped off of the bed and nearly jumped on me. "Aoba! I hugged him tightly and placed a kiss to his head. I did miss his warm hugs and that adorable smile. "What are you doing here?" Aoba pouted, "I was worried about you. You were gone for a whole week and I couldn't find you anywhere. I-I had to make a quick deal with that bastard Izaya to see you." My eyes widened and I growled. "Aoba stay away from him-he's trouble!" Aoba sighed and looked down to the ground. "I know-but he was the only one who knew where you were." I sighed and ran my hand through his dark blue locks, "What was the deal?" "The deal was that he had to see you for five minutes. I know he's dangerous so I promise to be on guard. Shinra and Celty know as well so he won' try anything funny with us here." I nodded my head. "Why does he want to see you so badly anyways?" I knew I had to be cautious with words. I couldn't tell him that Izaya was the one who put Mikado in the hospital because I knew for sure that he'd try to kill Izaya. Not that I cared-but I was worried about Aoba's safety. "We got into an argument and he said some things to me that I didn't like so I slapped him and told him to never talk to me again." Aoba giggled and smiled, "Serves him right for messing with you." He moved closer to me and laid his head in the crook of my neck. "I missed you," He mumbled. "I missed you too." Aoba wrapped his arms around my waist, "I know it sounds cliché but…sometimes I just feel like staying wrapped in your arms forever. You make me feel so safe and loved, it's a new feeling for me but I like it a lot." I smiled. it made me happy to know that he felt that way. He lifted his head from my shoulder and I reached up and cupped his cheeks with my hands. I'm not sure what made me do it but I reached up on my tip-toes and placed a kiss to his soft lips. Aoba instinctively reached his hand up and tangled his fingers in my hair. He gave me a meaningful kiss and I loved it. We both pulled away for a few minutes and we both just stared at each other with have lidded eyes and a longing gaze. My gaze lowered back to his pink lips and I could not deny the butterflies in my stomach. Without much thought we both leaned in again and our lips met in a rough kiss. We've never actually made-out before but I was curious, I wanted to try it. Aoba was the first boy I have ever had a real kiss with. I always thought that my real first kiss would Masaomi but you know what-_screw it! _I poked my tongue out from my lips and gently prodded at his. He hesitated at first but opened up a bit more so I could push my tongue in. Aoba took dominance after that, his tongue tasted sweet and I was beginning to feel light headed. I felt utter bliss as his tongue moved through my mouth. I was amazed at his natural skills-I knew this was his first time doing this but yet he made it feel like he's been doing it for years. I didn't want to let go but eventually air began to become a necessity. I pulled away breathless and blushing like crazy. Aoba looked just about the same as I did except his cheeks were flushed a deep scarlet and he was breathing heavily. I bit my lip at the sight. His hair was ruffled, the first three buttons of his shirt was undone, and he just looked kind of..sexy. Neither of us said anything but we continued to stare at each other. "Y-You're a really good k-kisser." I said while silently cursing myself for stuttering. Aoba gave a small smirk and grabbed a hold of my chin. "Your cute when you stutter." I felt myself blushing again as I looked up at his blue eyes. "I wonder what other things I can do to make senpai blush." He dipped his head towards my neck and gently nibbled on my neck. I let out a small moan and covered my mouth in embarrassment. Aoba giggled and gently sucked on my neck. "Ah-Aoba st-stop I'm sensitive there." I whined out as he began to giggle again.

"Ahem."

The both of us looked up and immediately moved away when we saw a serious looking Shinra standing in the doorway, and a laughing Celty. I straightened up and played with the hem of my shirt, this was certainly embarrassing. "I-Um hey Shinra-san," Shinra pouted and shook his head. "Aoba I do not approve of you doing these type of things to my little girl." Aoba raised an eyebrow in confusion, "W-wait you're Sophie's father?" I giggled and shook my head, "No-we like to play house sometimes. Since my parents are away I just call them my mom and dad, but we're now related by blood." Aoba sighed in relief, "I-I apologize Shinra-san, Celty-san." Shinra titled his head in confusion, "Huh? What for? I was just going to tell you to use these." Shinra pulled out a couple of condoms and placed them in Aoba's hand. "Always use protection!" Shinra grinned and Aoba and I blushed. "We aren't sexually active!" We both yelled at the same time. Shinra spun around in a circle and placed both hands on his cheeks. "Aww look Celty they're in denial-oh young love~" Celty's shoulders were still shaking and moving up and down so I figured she was still laughing. "You better cover up that hickey before your parents see it!" I froze and looked up at Shinra in shock. "My parents are coming?" "Yeah-they'll be here in a couple of days." Part of me was happy to see my parents again, but another part of me was scared. With everything going on right now I couldn't afford my parents to be back in Ikebukoro. "Can I meet your parents Sophie?" My mouth grew a bit dry at his words. Sure I could introduce him to them but what would I say if they asked me what my relationship with him was. What would I say? Were we considered boyfriend and girlfriend? What about, Masaomi? My mother knew about my crush on him, so how would I explain that? "Sure, of course you can meet them." I smiled and kissed his forehead. "You're welcome to stay for the night if you'd like Aoba-kun." Aoba pondered for a minute and then nodded, "Sure I'll stay the night, besides I don't want to go home I want to stay with Sophie." I smiled at him gave him a hug. "We're going to have so much fun! We can watch movies and eat candy and popcorn-" Celty held out her PDA and I leaned in and to read it.

_**No R-rated movies Sophia! Do you remember what happened last time?**_

I groaned and pouted. "Fine, R-rated movies are out. What genres do you like Aoba?" He placed a hand to his chin and though, "Um well I like horror, suspense, thrillers, action, and comedy is good also." "How about the movie" Insidious"?" Shinra held out the movie and we all agreed to watch it. I've never seen it before but I figured it couldn't be that bad, right?

**Aoba's P.O.V.**

The movie was going great but Sophie was scared, she kept hiding her face in the crook of my neck every time a scary part came up. I couldn't help but smirk at her. She was all curled up on me like a little kitten and she looked so afraid. Part of me wanted to take advantage of her and just-ah no-no I shouldn't be having naughty thoughts about her. I bit my lips and shook my head as I tried to control my thoughts but I couldn't stop thinking about our little make-out session earlier, and when I nibbled on her neck and she moaned out. My thoughts started to wander to places they've never been before. My eyes began to wander over her curled up body. I started at her face-her beautiful scared blue eyes, her plump lips. My eyes traveled to her breast. I loved how her chest wasn't too big yet it wasn't too small. Then there was her hips-and finally her bottom. I bit down on my lip again and before I knew it there was a hardening between my legs. Damn! Good thing the lights were off, I could tell my movie was almost over so I had to move fast. "I-Um-I'll be back-I'm going to the bathroom." Sophie nodded and turned her attention back to the flat screen. I hurried into the bathroom and closed the door. I've never done this before and I honestly didn't want to masturbate. Maybe if I just think of different things it would go away-yeah that's right think of boring things. When I felt like it wasn't noticeable I walked out.

**End of P.O.V.**

"Alright kiddies nighty-night." Shinra and Celty waved as they walked out the bedroom door. They tucked both of us in even though we told the couple that it wasn't necessary. I fell asleep pretty fast after telling Aoba goodnight but I couldn't help but feel as if something bad was going to happen tonight.

_A few hours later_

Izaya silently crept through the window door with a huge smirk on his lips. He made his way over to my sleeping form and gently ran his thumb across my lips. I opened my eyes a little as my vision tried to focus. "A-Aoba?" I whispered while trying to sit up but the person held down my wrist forcefully. I then realized that Aoba was asleep on the bed across from me, so that meant that the person in front of me was someone else. Just as I was about to scream the man's lips pressed against mine to muffle the sound. His mouth opened wider and I felt warm liquid pour into my mouth. I tried flailing my arms but he held me down and titled my head back forcing me to swallow the liquid.

"That's a good girl." He whispered. I glared at the man and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. It was too dark in the room to see his face but then I caught a whiff of the man's scent. "Izaya?" The man moved closer until our noses were practically touching and we both met eye-to-eye. I began to feel weird and my head began to hurt. I reached out to Aoba and tried to scream but no sound came out. My vision began to blur and I fell back onto the bed.

"Everything will be all better when you awake." And with that Izaya jumped through the window and made his way back to his place. "What did you do to her?!" Namie whispered harshly at Izaya. "Since when did you care so much for her Namie?" "I'm not-but you just jumped through her bedroom window and told me to keep watch out here! That doesn't sound normal!" Izaya chuckled, "I just made her drink something that's all." Namie narrowed her eyes, "That sounds too easy of a plan for you. What type of drink was it?" Izaya smirked and let out another chuckle. "Oh it was only a love potion~" Namie stopped walking and looked at him with shock. "You gave her a love potion? But she's just a child! You are twenty three!" "Ah-ah-ah I thought I made it clear that I am forever twenty one! And you're one to talk! At least I'm not in love with my sibling." Namie glared at him but ignored the comment. "What does it do?" Izaya smiled at Namie. But it wasn't a normal smile-no-it was a sick and twisted one. "The rules were simple. Let your love interest drink the potion and make sure that the first person they lay eyes on is you. Then the lover of your choice will fall desperately in love with you. Side effects include migraines, and memory loss. You see my dear Namie I don't play by the rules I never have and never will. Now you're probably wondering if I'm in love with her and the answer to that is no. You should know by now that when I become fascinated with someone I don't stop until they're mine. I didn't want to do this to Sophie-but the only way to keep her close to me is to have her des-per-rat-ley in love with me." Namie stared at Izaya for a long time talking in the information he had just told her. "You bastard-you'll burn in hell for this." Was the last thing she said before stomping away.

"Hmph we both will Namie-san..we both will."

**A/N: **I apologize for the late update. I've been so busy with school work that I haven't had the time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to try and upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Please leave a review if you have any opinions or questions on the chapter.

I 3 you all


	13. The proposal

Previously:

I didn't want to do this to Sophie-but the only way to keep her close to me is to have her des-per-rat-ley in love with me." Namie stared at Izaya for a long time talking in the information he had just told her. "You bastard-you'll burn in hell for this." Was the last thing she said before stomping away.

"Hmph we both will Namie-san..we both will.

**Chapter 12: The proposal **

When I awoke I was flustered beyond belief, but it wasn't much of a surprise because I had had one of the most wildest dreams I had ever had in my whole entire life. A raven-haired man with a pale face, a dazzling smile, and mischievous auburn eyes had invaded my dreams last night. In the dream we did things that involved a lot of physical intimacy. I knew this man and it wasn't strange to fantasize about him because-well because I love him. A sigh escaped my lips and I sat up in bed,

"I wonder if he feels the same way.."

It took me a moment to notice that there was a boy who was half-way in the process of putting his shirt on. "Sophie, are you ok? You were mumbling a lot of things in your sleep and-and moaning a bit." I stared at the boy with a blank stare..who was he exactly? Oh that's right! He's that kid that moved away for about two years then came back. But why was he in the same room as me putting on his shirt?

"Sophie.."

Concern seemed to fill his eyes and he reached out to touch me but I moved away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed. I never liked that kid-he was weird and creepy. Aoba looked at me confused and slightly hurt. "I-I don't understand…did I do something to upset you?" "Just stay away from me, ok!" I got up and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. Aoba plopped down on the nearest bed and stared at the door with his mouth agape. Something was definitely wrong-she would never act like that. Seconds later Shinra and Celty were in the room,

"What happened? I heard the door slam.

" "I-It's Sophia-something's not right with her today. I just asked her if she was ok because she was making noises in her sleep and she-she yelled at me and ran into the bathroom."

Celty typed on her PDA and held it up for Aoba to see.

_**That doesn't sound like Sophia at all-perhaps she's just grumpy. Did you wake her up? She can be pretty vicious in the morning.**_

Aoba shook his head, "I didn't wake her up, I asked her if she was alright when she got up." Shinra nodded and sighed.

"We'll watch her."

Aoba pouted a bit, he couldn't stop replaying the scene in his head. She had looked at him as if he was some type of animal. 

When I came out of the bathroom I was humming happily with my eyes closed, and a small blush was visible on my cheeks. I needed to be near him, there was a throbbing pain in my heart and an undeniable yearning to see him, to smell his scent, and to be wrapped in those warm arms. I put on a thin layer of mascara to my lashes to bring out my blue eyes and I added some lip gloss to my lips. I smiled at myself in the mirror and skipped into the living room singing. When I came into the living room Aoba, Shinra, and Celty were all staring in my direction. I paused and cocked my head to the side, "What?" Shinra shook his head and waved his hand, "Ah, nothing you just seem happy." "Is that a bad thing?" Shinra shook his head "No of course not-may I ask why you are so happy this morning?" I spun around and grinned, "I'm in love." I said dreamily. That seemed to catch Aoba's attention he looked up at me with interest and slight confusion.

"_With who?" _

"Izaya-Sama."

Celty dropped her PDA on the ground in shock, Shinra spit out the drink that was in his mouth, and Aoba's jaw almost dropped from shock. "W-What? You're joking right?"

I shook my head and giggled. "I'm going to go visit him today but I can't decide on whether if I should call him and tell him I'm coming over or surprise him?" Aoba clenched his fist and grabbed his coat.

"Ah, Aoba-kun, where are you going?" Shinra asked but Aoba didn't get to answer, he closed the door and ran down the stairs and out into the streets. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "What's with him?" Celty ran up to me and held out her PDA.

_**Sophia, don't you remember that you two are dating? What's with this sudden change of heart?**_

"What do you mean sudden change of heart? And you're joking right? I would never date that kid he's younger than me and he's a freak!"

Shinra and Celty stared at each other with concern. "Sophia, think back to last night, do you recall anything strange happening?"

"That's odd…I don't remember anything from last night."

"Not even the movie you watched with Aoba?" I shook my head and stared at the couple in confusion.

"What are you guys talking about..never mind I going to Iza-sama."

"Ah, Sophie-wait-"

But I didn't wait for them I walked out, down the stairs, and onto the streets.

OnceI was at Izaya's apartment I rang the doorbell and quickly fixed my hair, seconds later Namie opened the door. I don't know why but there was a look in her eyes that I couldn't identify, she almost looked guilty, but of what? I decided not to ask and simply put on a smile. "Good morning Namie-san, is Izaya-sama in at the moment?" Namie's nodded and opened the door for me to enter. "Thank you." I responded and walked inside the spacious apartment. Izaya was seated comfortably at his desk he was currently preoccupied with filing his nails.

"Ah! Good m-morning Izaya-sama." The sound of my voice seemed to catch his attention because he immediately looked up in slight surprise. A smirk slithered onto his face and he chuckled. Luckily for Izaya everything had turned out exactly as planned, he could most-definitely tell because he knew Sophia would never use the prefix "sama." It held too much authority so she would usually just go with "san."

"Aw Sophie-chan, what brings you here on this fine day?"

I felt my cheeks grow hot as he smiled sweetly at me, "I-I wanted to visit you-I-I missed you." I said while trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Namie, you can take the rest of the day off, leave us please."

Namie seemed to send a warning glare at Izaya but Izaya just seemed to wave it off. Namie grabbed her coat and purse and swiftly left the room.

"Ah, much better don't you think Sophie-chan~?"

But before I could even respond I found myself pinned against the sofa. "I-I-Izaya-sama!" His hands lifted my arms above my head and that smirk of his seemed to widen even more.

"I love it when you call me Izaya-sama, Sophie-chan, it makes me feel superior." Izaya's auburn eyes looked down at me and as much as I tried I simply could not read his expression. Izaya leaned down further until our foreheads were touching, I could feel his warm breath hit my face and I inhaled his scent. Everything about him was perfect. "What are you thinking Sophie-chan, hm?"

I shook my head and turned away from his curious gaze. "I-I can't tell you." Izaya pouted and let go of my arms.

"Why not?"

"Well, it isn't exactly something I want to be known."

"Nee, are you having naughty thoughts about me Sophie-chan~?

My flushed face gave me away and he chuckled at my distressed figure. "It's fine, but answer me this will you? How do you feel about me?" It took me a moment to think up a good response. I really did love him but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I found myself biting my lip and finally releasing a heavy sigh. Well if he didn't like me to some extent then he would have gotten rid of me a long time ago.

"Well I-I think that I'm in love with you."

"You _think?~" _

"N-No I know so! I am in love with you!"

"Good girl." His hand slowly caressed my cheek. "You are such an amusing girl, do you know that?"

"I suppose, so do you love me back? Or is this going to be an unrequited love, thing?" I said while casting my gaze to the ground. I was afraid of rejection, but part of me had an idea of what he was going to say. It was probably something like '_Sophie-chan, you're sixteen and I'm twenty-one it's illegal for this relationship to exists.' _I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt Izaya's thumb wipe away a stray tear that fell down my cheek.

"Shh-don't cry kitten," Izaya's voice was seductive and hushed as he whispered into my ear. "If you love me so much, then prove _it." _He nibbled onto my earlobe and I could tell that he was amused. Something deep within me told me that he only wanted to see what I would do-how far I would go. I bit down on my lip and shivered. What if I gave into my fantasies and did what I wished with him? Would he stop me?

"No regrets?"

"None at all,"

With that I rolled over and slammed the informant down onto the couch. I straddled him and shook my hair out of its loose pony tail. I made sure to keep my heated gaze onto him the whole time. Izaya just laid beneath me and watched with curiosity and amusement. I felt a twinge in my stomach as I leant down towards Izaya's face, but it wasn't the kind you felt when you were in love-it felt weird almost as if it were a warning, but I ignored it. I slowly pressed my lips against Izaya's soft one's and my eyes fluttered close. I waited to feel the spark or flare to ignite within me but..there was nothing. I pulled away and stared at him in confusion and then initiated another kiss, this time I added a bit more force to it but there was still nothing. I decided to go further and gently bit down onto his lip to get to his mouth, but he denied me. I groaned out in annoyance he was such a tease. I brought my hand through his dark raven locks and massaged his scalp while still prodding my tongue at his lips. I felt Izaya smirk against my lips but he still didn't open up. So I finally backed away from him and pouted. Izaya chuckled and pinched my cheeks.

"Aw, did I upset my kitten?"

I glared up at him, "Yes you did you big sadistic jerk!" Izaya stared at me with a look of sincerity and satisfaction. "Hmm what's with that look?" Izaya shook his head and downcast his gaze to the ground.

"I've talked to your parents recently and I gave them the most undeniable request." His auburn eyes looked back into mine and for once there was no mischief, and there wasn't a single sign of that sly and cunning smirk that usually was plastered to his face. What did he talk to my parents about?

"Oh yeah? What'd you talk to them about?"

I wasn't really surprised to hear that Izaya had talked to my parents. He had connections with all types of people. My parents adored him, which was surprising because usually my father would hate men like Izaya, but then again Izaya most likely played the 'sweet and innocent role.' "I talked to them about us. I knew that you were in love with me for a very long time now so..

I glared at him in anger, "You knew yet you did say or do anything about it?" Izaya rolled his eyes and tapped my nose playfully.

"If I would have acknowledged your feelings then it wouldn't have been as fun when you finally confessed to me. "

I felt like punching that smile right off of his face, but I knew I could never do it. "You and your damn reactions, so what did you ask my parents?" I asked again a little impatient. I really wanted to know what he asked my parents, apparently it must be serious because he rarely ever came back to tell me what he spoke about to my parents.

"Tsk, tsk, kitten, you're too impatient.~"

My eye brow twitched in irritation, "And stop with the kitten remarks!"

"Kit-ten~'

I growled and reached out to roughly pull on his cheeks but he stopped me before I was half-way within reach of his face. "What's this? Someone's already marked my kitten? That's not fair now is it?" I found his hand touching the small hickey on my neck. I winced at his touch. "Oh! Sensitive in the neck area, hm?"

"I-I don't know how that got there."

"No matter, I'll just leave a bigger one."

I pushed him away before he could lean in. "No Izaya! Answer my question. I won't be made a fool of in your eyes. I'm not a toy to be played with and then thrown to the side. Even if I am in love with you-I won't let you use me for your own pleasurable purposes. Now tell me do you _really _love me? And what did you ask my parents?"

Izaya let out a sigh and looked me straight in the eye to ensure me that he wasn't lying, "No, I do not love you."

"Tch, I knew it-"

"Let me finish! I've never loved anyone nor have I been in love with anyone but for some reason I just like having you around me, I like it when I can tease you and make you all flustered-it pleases me. I also like the fact that I can't really determine your reactions, your facial expressions, or actions. It's amusing and it keeps me guessing."

I looked at him curiously and sighed at his crazy ways, "Dammit just say it already." Izaya cupped my cheeks with his hand and smiled a bit, a real smile.

"I've realized that this is the closest thing that I'll ever feel to love, and throughout my whole entire twenty-one years of living-"

"Twenty-three,"

I corrected him but I shut-up when he glared at me for interrupting him. "And throughout my whole entire _twenty-one_ years of living no one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel, so I've asked your parents for your hand in marriage."

"W-What?!"

I stared at him in disbelief, was he lying to me? Was he pulling my strings just for a reaction? "Y-You're serious?" He simply nodded at me and kissed my forehead. I shook my head still shocked at what he said. "But your twenty-three-"

"Twenty-_**one!**_"

"It doesn't matter! It's illegal! I'm still under-aged!"

Izaya sat up until our noses were touching and he raised an eye brow at me. "I can alter the date on your birth certificate, or I can pay a priest to secretly marry us, and he won't tell a single soul. It's your choice."

"But..I want everyone to know that we're married, I don't want it to be a secret, I've always wanted a big wedding with all of my friends there cheering and supporting me. " Izaya chuckled at the way my eyes lit up when I spoke about it. "So did my parents agree to it?"

"Of course they did, they're so excited that they're coming over in Ikebukoro to get things set up for us. But I believe that I didn't get an answer from you, kitten. What do you say? Do you want to be my wifey?~"

I felt tears forming in my eyes and happiness seemed to overtake me. I leaned in and kissed the informant broker on his soft lips, he responded shortly after my lips touched his, and wrapped his arms around the middle of my back whilst bringing me closer to him. I brought my hand up to his cheek and moved my lips against his with as much passion and love that I could muster up within me. I removed my pink lips from his and I giggled with half-lidded eyes and pink cheeks.

"Yes. I will be your wifey."

A silver ring with a beautiful sapphire diamond in the center was placed onto my ring finger along with a sweet kiss to my cheek.

**A/N: ** First off I'd like to thank everyone that left a review, and do not worry Masaomi will be coming back _very_soon. Aoba and Mikado will also have some more parts in the next chapter as well. Once again I apologize for the late update, it's just really hard now that school has started and homework and needs to be done. I am also sad to announce that this fic will soon be coming to an end soon, but there will be more on perhaps a different pairing. So Izaya and Sophie are engaged! I actually had that idea for a long time but I just didn't know how to put it into the story. Thank you for being patient with me and if you have any questions leave a review or just PM me. :D


	14. Welcome Home

Previously:

"Yes. I will be your wifey."

A silver ring with a beautiful sapphire diamond in the center was placed onto my ring finger along with a sweet kiss to my cheek.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Welcome Home<p>

"Simon?"

"Sure, why not."

Izaya and I were mailing out invitations for our upcoming wedding. We had printed out over two-hundred invites and were deciding on whom to mail them to. "Iza-san, can I invite Heiwajima-san? I-I want him to be there." I knew I was risking a lot by asking that of him; after all he had given me so much already. I'm such a selfish girl.

"…Alright."

I blinked and looked up at him in surprise. Was he serious? "R-really?" Izaya grinned and nodded, but there was something about his grin that told me that he was going to get something out of this as well.

"In fact, why don't we go tell him in person?"

"But-"

"Ah, ah, no buts, we're engaged now which means you can't disobey me.~"

I found myself pouting as he pulled me out of his apartment. He happily held my hand and skipped down the streets. "Nee, before we visit Shizuo-chan, would you like to check on Mikado?" My eyes widened slightly as memories of Mikado flooded my mind. How could I have forgotten about him and his condition?

"Yes please."

* * *

><p>"How could she do this to me? Haven't I been good to her?" Aoba held his head in frustration as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. "And just when I was beginning to think that she was might actually be in love with me. Tch, but why would she just confess this out of the blue? If anything, I would've thought that she was in love with that blond-kid. Something isn't right here. I wonder if Izaya did something…" Aoba stood up and wiped his eyes, yes let's just go with that for now.<p>

"Aoba-kun, why're you crying?" Aoba quickly turned his head around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Kururi?"

Aoba was shocked to see one of the Orihara twins looking down at him with concern. He remembered her clearly because she was the exact opposite of her twin Mairu. Kururi was _much_ more quiet and soft spoken, unlike Mariu, who was extremely loud. Although Aoba knew the young girl was nothing like her older brother, he still wasn't too fond of the fact that she had the same blood running through her veins. "I'm not crying, pollen blew into my eye that's all." He mumbled while looking away from her curious eyes.

"No it didn't, you look hurt."

Aoba shot a glare at her. Why was she interested in him all of a sudden? Stupid Orihara family and their meddling, "Why do you care anyway?" He didn't mean to be cruel but he really didn't want to be bothered at the moment, especially when he was trying to think up possible scenarios. Kururi seemed to be hurt by his harsh glare because she flinched and lowered her gaze. Aoba sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm just stressed at the moment." Kururi seemed to accept his apology and she moved a bit closer and played with her fingers.

"I-It's fine, but if you ever need anything or anyone then p-please feel free to come and talk to m-me."

Aoba eyed the girl as he considered the thought. Perhaps she could help him…after all she was Izaya's sister. Kururi should know a little bit about her brother. He knew he would have to play it safe because he didn't want it to look as if he were using her. "Actually…maybe you could help me, Kururi, you see your big brother took something of mine that was really important to me, so I was wondering if you could take me to his apartment so I could look around to find it." Kururi's eyebrows furrowed and she titled her head in thought.

"Well, if it's something important that he took then I guess it couldn't hurt, but you'll have to be fast about it. Iza-nii notices everything and if you leave something out of place he'll know that someone was rummaging through his things."

Aoba nodded and quickly stood to his feet. "Don't worry I'll be quick, and I won't leave a single thing out of place."

"Good. Then follow me."

Aoba had to admit that Kururi was much smarter than she looked. It wasn't that he doubted her intelligence, but he was just surprised at how quickly she had picked the lock to her older brother's door.

"Alright, I-it's open."

"Right, thanks,"

Aoba wasted no time as he quickly made his way through the apartment. Kururi decided that it was best for her to keep watch so she stayed in the hallway, monitoring everyone that walked by. Aoba looked around the big apartment not really knowing where to start. If it was something important to Izaya, then he knew it would be hidden very well.

"Damn…where do I even start?"

His eyes scanned the room and he went towards Izaya's desk. He opened the drawers and found nothing but paperwork. He looked through his bookshelves, the bedroom, and the closets, but nothing was found. Aoba held his chin in thought and sighed aloud. He knew that he had to think like Izaya, he would have to look in a place that isn't obvious at all…but where?

"If I was a psycho path where would I hide something important?" Aoba asked himself while walking around the room. "Maybe he hid them under the floorboards." Aoba got down on his knees and looked for an opening in the carpet. He tried peeling back the carpet in different places in the room, and just as he was about to call it quits he spotted a small cut in the carpet. It wasn't really noticeable at all-you would have to look extremely close to actually see it. Aoba pulled back the piece of the carpet all the way back and his eyes widened when his eyes caught sight of the dark blue safe with a big combination lock on the front of it. Could this be it?

Aoba pulled the safe out of the floor boards and placed it on top of the grey carpet. The lock was very complicated looking. There were letters on them as well as numbers, so he would really have to put his brain to work. Aoba chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

"People who normally set up a password type in something they like…but since this is Izaya it's probably going to be the opposite. What is something, or someone that Izaya hates?" Aoba's eyes widened and he slapped his head as realization hit him.

"Shuizo!"

Aoba immediately began testing out all of the combinations he could think of.

_Ihateshizuo234_

_Sh1zu-chansucks_

_Theon3whothrowsmachin3s_

All of his attempts were denied and just as he was about to give up and idea popped into his head. Wasn't Izaya infuriated with Sophia? Perhaps she was the key to opening the safe. So he tried once again.

_Sophia3579_

_Sophiascutesmile_

_Sophi3chan_

And yet again was he denied. Aoba knew he was pressed for time so he couldn't ponder too much. And he wasn't even sure if the safe was rigged with a time limit.

"Aoba-kun, have you found what you've been looking for, yet?"

_Damn._

"Give me five more minutes!"

Aoba called back while still playing with the lock. He needed to think of something that he himself loved about Sophie. Well…he liked her smile, and her deep blue eyes, but knowing Izaya he would probably notice her body before her face. Aoba took one final chance and typed in the following:

Sophiescutelittlebutt

Surprisingly the lock clicked open right after the password had been entered. Aoba let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, he wasted no time and opened the safe. Inside was a glass vile that contained a purple liquid. It looked like it was taken right out of "Fushigi no Kuni no Alice." Aoba carefully grasped the small vile into his shaky hands and read the small words carved onto the vile in script:

_**Love Potion**_

It suddenly it was all clear. Sophie's strange behavior didn't seem so strange anymore. The bottle in his hands was the missing link to all of his unanswered questions. There was hope left after all. Sophie didn't really hate him she was simply in a trance. Aoba quickly placed the vile into his pocket and locked the safe. He made sure to place it back into the floorboards and placed the carpet back into place.

"Bingo."

* * *

><p>When I arrived to the hospital I immediately ran to Mikado's room. Izaya walked behind me, not bothering to run at all. When I reached the room I entered slowly, my breath hitched when I laid eyes on Mikado.<p>

There the teen laid, still trapped in sleep. I didn't bother to remove the frown from my face, I was disappointed. Mikado didn't deserve this. He didn't ask for this. So why was fate being so cruel to him? I placed a shaky hand to the side of his cheek. It was so warm and it provided and gentle.

"You know…sometimes I wish it was me who got hit by the truck and not him."

Izaya placed a hand on my shoulder to provide comfort…but it did nothing to help me, nothing at all. It was hard to explain the unbearable pain my heart felt every time I had to come into this room only to find Mikado still asleep. And each time that I see he's still asleep; a small part of me loses hope. How long would it be before he awakens?

The only thing that kept me believing was the strong and steady beat of his heart, and the warmth that radiated from his skin. He was alive, but just dormant. If I didn't have faith then who would?

I could feel Izaya's gaze on me, he watched my every move, every facial expression. It was all being recorded in that thing he called a brain. But I didn't hate him-no. I loved him very much, but sometimes I wondered if he was a stable man. Never have I ever come across someone as crafty and cunning as him.

"Everything's going to be fine, Mikado, when you wake up we're going to throw a huge party for you. And we'll invite all of our best friends." I moved my hand to his and gently grasped it. "And when you are strong enough to walk I'd like you to come to my wedding. Izaya and I are getting married soon and it wouldn't be complete without you there, ya know?"

Izaya ran his fingers through my chestnut colored locks and hugged me from behind. "Aren't you going to tell him about his role?"

I smiled and nodded, "Oh, that's right! Iza-san and I would like you to be the ring bearer-but it's totally up to you." I stared at his face for a while, noticing every little detail. The florescent hospital lights bounced off his face giving him a pale look. His messy black hair contrasted perfectly against his alabaster skin.

"Your birthday is coming up soon, but don't worry we'll be right here the whole entire time, right Izaya?"

"Mm."

He seemed reluctant to answer, but he did so anyway.

"I bought you a good luck charm on my way here. It's an Omamori! It's specifically designed to promote good health. So keep t near you at all times, ok?" I placed the navy blue charm in his hand and closed his fingers around them.

"We'll be going now, but I won't stop thinking about you, I keep you in my prayers." I placed a kiss to his cheek then stood up to leave.

Izaya took a hold of my hand and gently ran his thumb over my knuckles. I smiled up at him and intertwined my fingers in his.

"Next stop Shizu-chan's house."

* * *

><p>"The only way to reverse this is to find the person that made this potion. They would know how to get Sophia back to normal."<p>

Shinra stared at the vile while adjusting his glasses every now and then. "I'm looking for a name or perhaps a number on this vile but I don't see any."

Aoba pouted at this and crossed his arms. "Maybe it's hidden." Shinra was a very intelligent man, so Aoba was positive that he would find a solution soon.

Shinra, Celty, and Aoba were currently in a lab. Shinra held the vile under a UV ray light bulb and turned it over very carefully with tongs. "Found it!"

Celty and Aoba crowded behind Shinra as he took off his glasses. "Ah, Izaya-san is a clever one. The number could only be seen under a specific light source. We'll have to call this number."

Celty immediately snatched the phone off of its dock and pushed it into Shinra's face. The young doctor entered the phone number and anxiously waited for the person to pick up.

"Iroah Kurama, how may I help you?'"

"Um hello, I'm a former customer, and I'd just like to know if there was any way to reverse the potion."

"Hm, your voice is unfamiliar to me, are you sure we've met."

"Yes I am positive."

The man sighed on the other end of the line, "Alright then, what type of potion did you buy?"

"It was a love potion, you see the girl that drank it laid eyes on the wrong person and I want her to come back to her senses."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."

"Of course there is something you can do! You made it!"

Shinra was gripping the phone trying to control his anger.

"You see, it specifically says on the vile that once the potion is digested there is no reversal to undo its works. You will simply have to live with this."

There was no way that Shinra would allow that, it would ruin everything. "But, isn't there an expiration date to it, or another potion that will turn her back to normal?"

"Look young man, this is a _per-ma-nent _deal. However, I can make another potion to reverse it, but it will cost you. The ingrediants are very rare and hard to find, so it will take time to make. I can only make one vile for the reversal, so if you lose it there is nothing I can do.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Masaomi yawned loudly and scretched his limbs. "Man, does it feel good to be back home."<p>

"You could say that again." His father said while ruffling his son's hair. Masaomi pouted and let out an annoyed whine.

"Dad, don't mess up my hair! I'm trying to keep it smooth. Besides, I'll be visiting Sophie today. I'm finally going to tell her how I feel."

Their gazes met and a proud smile made its way onto his father's lips. "I'm proud of you son, you're finally being a man and fessing up. It's about damn time! I'm surprised no one has stolen that girl from you yet."

Kida laughed and shook his head, "Oh trust me, many have tried, but I've always been there to chase them off." He took a deep breath smiling happily as he took in the sites. Ikebukoro hadn't changed at all there was still the rustle and bustle of the people traveling through the streets. The two of them were currently walking to Simon's sushi restaurant to get a bite to eat.

"Come on Iza-san you're walking too slow, we're going to miss him!"

Masaomi froze when he heard that voice. "Sophie?" he mumbled. He watched in awe as Sophie tugged someone's hand with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, isn't that Sophia?"

"Sophie!" Masaomi yelled out as he rushed up to her. He hugged her tight not wanting to let go. To him it felt like it had been an eternity since he had held her in his arms. "I've missed you so much." He was in such a trance that he didn't even notice the informant broker standing beside her.

"Um, I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Masaomi backed away and chuckled, "Of course you do, it's me, Masaomi!"

I looked at him in confusion. The boy before me seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Excuse me, can you please keep your hands off of my fiance'e, _Kida-kun_."

Kida became paralyzed when he heard the voice coming from beside him. His eyes traveled to the raven-haired man and the hairs on the back of his neck seemed to stand up. Masaomi could only watch in horror as Sophia moved away from his grasp and hid behind Izaya like a little child.

"Iza-san, do you know him?"

"As a matter fact I do, _kitten_. This is Masaomi Kida, and he is going to be our best man."

That was when he snapped. "What the hell did you do!? I'm gone for two weeks and this is what happens? You can't marry her she's underaged you pschyo path!"

Izaya chuckled, and that chuckle turned into very loud laughter. "Oh Kida-kun, you haven't learned a thing from me have you? You should have never left Ikebukoro, you left your friends very vunerable. I hope this is a lesson to you."

I looked between the two, highly confused about what was going on. "What are you two talking about?"

Izaya shook his head and waved his hand. "Oh, nothing, let's go."

"No! I won't let you take her away, I won't let you hurt her like you hurt Saki!"

"Oh don't worry Kida-kun, she's in very good hands, that I assure you. But if I were you I would check on Mikado right about now. He's not in the best condition if you know what I mean."

Masaomi's eyes widened in shock, "No…" He whipped out his phone and called Mikado's number. He had been calling the boy for a while now but he never picked up. He received the same results he did last time. All of his calls went straight to voice mail. Kida's hand curled into a fist and he looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Sophia, snap out of it! It's me Kida! We've known each other since Kindergarten!"

"You're mistaken, I would have remembered you if we've known each other that long. Perhaps you have the wrong person."

"I don't have the wrong person!"

"Stop it Masomi, you're scaring her."

Kida froze and glared at Izaya. "I'll get you to remember Sophia, I promise!" He took off down the street leaving his father standing by the engaged couple.

"You're a sick man, you know that. I don't know what you've done, but when I find out you best believe you will pay a price for it." Izaya stared blankly at Masaomi's father and watched as he ran after Kida. Izaya chuckled to himself and took my hand in his.

"Oh, we live in such a beautiful world, with such lovely humans, don't you think, kitten?"

I stared at him with uncertainty. I was scared. "I suppose." What did I get myself in to? Did he really hurt someone? Or were these people just mistaking us both for the wrong people?

"Sophia?"

"Y-Yes?"

"We'll have to cancel our plans for today. I've decided that we're going to move our location for the mean time. It's only for your safety."

"Where to?"

"With a close friend of mine, named Isley, he lives underground."

* * *

><p>AN: Wow it's been a long time, huh? I'm soooooooooo sorry for this late chapter, I had a lot of stuff going on so this story had to be put on hold, plus I didn't have any motivation, and I had writers block. But I hope 8 pages worth of writing makes up for my long absence. And don't get discouraged, have faith in Masaomi, Aoba, Shinra, and Celty! THEY CAN DO IT! ^ ^ Also two new names (OC's) were mentioned in this OC. They will not have big roles so do not worry, but Isley will play a pretty good part in the continuation for this story. I have a feeling you guys are going to like him. Thanks for staying with me all this time, and I'd like to give a big thanks to my friend known as  
>kilala2tail, she's just an amazing person, ok. She has been helping me, and giving me her opinions on the story since chapter 1. SO GIVE BIG HUGS TO HER OK!<p>

If you have any comments or questions please leave a review ^ ^


	15. Hollow Seclusion

Previously:

"We'll have to cancel our plans for today. I've decided that we're going to move our location for the mean time. It's only for your safety."

"Where to?"

"With a close friend of mine, named Isley, he lives underground."

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Hollow Seclusion<p>

When Izaya said that we were going underground I expected dirt, sewage, and critters. But this was the exact _opposite. _It was luxurious down under. The black marble walls were so shiny that I could see my reflection on it, the ground was covered with a smooth dark carpet, and the halls smelled of air freshener, apple cinnamon to be exact.

"Izaya, are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Of course we are. You see this underground hideout was built for wealthy people so of course it would be fancy."

The hall that we were traveling down was pretty long, and there was a white door at the end of it. "Is that where Isley-san lives?" Izaya nodded as his grasp around my hand tightened. Just as we were in arms lengths of the white door Izaya suddenly stopped walking and gripped at my shoulders. I stared at him, confused at his sudden actions.

"Before we enter, I have to warn you about Isley. He's a womanizer, and a huge pervert, but he is the only one I can turn to at the moment so you must be careful around him. People do change, but I doubt that he has."

My eye brow quirked and I gave the raven haired male a smug look. "Well he can't be much worse than you are."

Izaya's eye twitched in annoyance, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you're a pervert too! You grope me, raid my underwear drawer, and force me to dress up in really inappropriate maid outfits!"

"But they make you look cute. ~"

"They do not! They make me look like a stripper!"

And right on queue the white door swung open.

"Did somebody say stripper?"

I turned my attention to the man that had nearly ripped the door off of its hinges. So _this _was Isely. He was rather tall man that looked to be around 5'10. He was fairly built with just enough muscles that could be seen through his black shirt. I had to admit that he was a very attractive man. Isely had unusual silvery white hair that stopped mid-neck in a pixie haircut. His bangs covered his forehead which made his pale skin seem to glow. The most eye catching thing about him was his emerald green eyes, and his perfect pearly white teeth.

"Hm, oh Izaya-san, you're early!"

Izaya let a small smile grace his lips as he took in his childhood friend. "My, my Isley you haven't changed much. Still chasing girls, huh?"

Isley chuckled, showing off the cute dimples that hid in the crevice of his cheeks. "You know it! It's been too long. I would hug you but I know you aren't the affectionate type." His green eyes then flickered to me with interest and curiosity "My God…and who might this beautiful angel be?"

"I-I'm Sophia Katsumi, it's a pleasure to meet you Isley-san." I bowed my head bashfully. Seconds later my chin was lifted by two fingers, and my gaze met Isley's. I felt my cheeks warm up and I quickly darted my eyes towards the ground.

"What beautiful eyes you have, my dear. It's almost as if I'm looking into the depths of the ocean."

Izaya removed his friends hand away from my chin and stepped in between us. "I'd appreciate it if you would reframe from touching _my _property."

"Oh, so she's your property? Well it's about damn time, Izaya. I was beginning to think you were gay." That seemed to catch my attention. I bit my lip and tried to hold back my laughter but it slipped out.

Izaya glowered at the both of us as we burst into fits of laughter. "Very. Funny. Now are you going to keep us standing out here or are you going to let us in?"

"Ok, Ok, I apologize. Come in and make yourself comfy."

I grabbed my suitcase and walked inside with the two following behind me. The inside was even more luxurious than the outside. The floor was wooden and polished to perfection. It was surprisingly big inside, and could almost be mistaken for a mansion. The living room had a huge flat screen television that covered half of the wall, and there was a large couch that was planted just a couple of inches away from the TV. The walls were painted an off white, while various portraits decorated them. Some of the portraits were of Isley, whilst the others looked like relatives of his. There was so much room to move around. Everything was so spacious just like Izaya's previous apartment.

"It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you think so!"

Izaya placed his suit case down beside the couch and stretched. "Mm, well as much as it pains me to say it, I have to go." I pouted not liking the idea of him having to leave so soon. In mere seconds his lips were pressed against my cheek. The warmth from his lips engulfed me, like a furnace. I found myself looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Come back soon."

"I will. And _you!_ I swear if I find a single mark on her-"

"I'm not making any promises." Isley sang while wagging his finger playfully. "But don't worry-we'll have lots of fun!"

"Sophie, if you have any problems with him; do not hesitate to call me."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his stomach. "I love you." His auburn eyes seemed to soften when he heard those words. And very slowly, two warm arms slowly embraced me, pulling me into the warmth of his black parka. I didn't expect him to respond, but I gained my happiness from just being close to him, I swear I felt my heart swell with pride every time he told someone that I was his Financee'. It was a silly, really, but I couldn't help it.

"Stay safe."

And just like that he was gone, completely out of my grasp.

"So, Sophia, why don't we get to know each other a little better?"

Isley's warm hand rested on my shoulder as he led me to take a seat on his large couch. I sat down and immediately scooted all the way to the end of it. "We can talk from this distance, I don't trust you yet!"

A chuckle left his lips as he rested his chin upon his hand, with a playful look in his green eyes.

"As you wish Soph-ie-chan.~"

* * *

><p>Shinra had been forced to dress exactly like Izaya. It was the only way to continue out with the whole plan. Dressing as Izaya required getting eye contacts, wearing all black, getting a parka similar to his, finding a wig with an identical hair style, and of course, acting like a total jerk. This had taken a week's worth of preparation.<p>

"Alright, pretend you see a girl about to take her life, what would you do?"

"I'd let her do it. Even though I love humans it doesn't mean that I love one in particular. I'd watch her fall, I'd watch her expression, and come up with a simple conclusion as to why she would choose this path."

Aoba and Celty had been drilling the doctor practically all day long, but it was necessary in their case. If he messed up in even the slightest the whole plan would be a lost cause. At first Aoba had offered to _pretend _to be Izaya but Celty quickly pointed out that he was too short. So that only left Shinra with the responsibility.

**Not bad. But remember to only talk when necessary. Your voice could betray you at any time.**

Shinra nodded after reading Celty's PDA. "Well I guess I better get going now." Celty gave Shinra a big hug, as her hands trembled a little, but he quickly held her in his arms reassuring her-telling her that everything would turn out fine, but that was an empty promise, no one could predict the outcome.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a few hours."

**You better! Or I'll come get you and-**

Shinra silenced her by placing a kiss to the side of her helmet. It wasn't hard to tell that the dullahan was blushing. Her fidgeting and fumbling gave it all away.

Aoba stared at them with a rare smile on his lips. Never had he seen such a unique type of love. He envied Celty and Shinra's relationship. The two seemed so natural and right together, and the fact that Celty didn't have to have a head for Shinra to love her was truly something beautiful.

"Be care Shinra-san…and thank you."

* * *

><p>Masaomi stared at Mikado, with bright red rimmed eyes. He had cried the whole night over his best friend's hospital bed, as he replayed the nurses words over and over in his mind.<p>

"He was hit by a truck a week ago. He's in a coma."

The guilt that he bared was endless. If only he hadn't left Ikebukoro, then perhaps nothing would have changed. Sophia wouldn't be engaged, and Mikado wouldn't be hurt. It was unbelievable at how things had taken such a drastic turn in only a matter of two weeks. He came back expecting warm smiles but instead he was faced with confusion.

A fresh batch of tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. "Dear God, please tell me what I've done to deserve this?" Kida's voice cracked and he erupted into a fits of sobs. His fingers were intertwined with Mikado's limp, pale ones.

"The one's I care s-so dearly for seem so far away from my grasp."

A thousand thoughts ran through his head.

_What if Mikado's eyes never opened?_

_What if he couldn't get Sophia to remember him?_

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if those thoughts became a reality. He would blame himself every day of his life. Nothing would ever be the same again. He rested his head on Mikado's chest listening to the steady beating of his heart.

"I'm sorry for not being here for you, Mikado. I put all of my trust in you fully knowing you were already carrying your own burdens. It was foolish of me to leave you all by yourself. All of my life I've depended on you, and because of that I was always blinded. I've never given much thought about your needs. Tch."

A dry laugh left his lips as he peered down at the bleached floors.

"I'm so selfish….it had to take you getting hit by a car for me to realize just how much you truly mean to me. "

Masaomi blinked back tears as his grip on Mikado's fingers tightened. His lip quivered as he tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to pass his lips.

"So if you can hear me, Mikado, please don't give up. I need you-we need you to keep fighting. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I were to lose you…you were my first friend. We've been through so much together-we've made so many fun memories. Don't you see? You have to wake up, there's still so much of life to experience, and it just wouldn't be complete without you in it."

Kida lay still, listening to Mikado breathe. It felt so tired, yet he refused to leave his best friends side. His father was out getting breakfast for them, but how could he eat at a time like this?

"Mm."

Kida's eye brows furrowed when he heard the noise. It couldn't be. Masaomi lifted his head and studied Mikado closely, and sure enough he saw the boy stirring in his sleep. He watched with wide eyes as Mikado's eyes slowly began to open then close, wincing slightly at the bright lights that hung above him. Mikado's eyes began to focus and when he laid eyes on Masaomi a weak smile graced his lips.

Kida's heart soared at the sight of his friend finally awake. Tears filled his eyes and a big smile crept upon his face.

"Nurse, Nurse! He's awake!"

* * *

><p>"Where have you been all my life?"<p>

It was unbelievable. Beneath all of his perviness he was actually a big sweet heart. The past hour the two of us had spoken about our favorite things and he surprisingly loved little kids shows, he read fanfiction, he played video games, he enjoyed cosplay and shopping, he was like my inner fangirl.

"I could say the same about you, darling."

I couldn't keep the smile from creeping on my lips. I scooted closer to him as a million questions seemed to surface in my mind. He had caught my interest, he was different. I've never had a guy friend with such a distinct personality.

"What do you do for a living? If you don't mind me asking,"

Isley grabbed a binder from a nearby coffee table. "I'm a male model. I currently model the latest threads in Ikebukoro. I travel from time to time." He opened the binder and showed me large photos of him modeling several different designs, even traditional kimonos.

A squeal passed my lips as I flipped through the pictures. I couldn't help but admire him. All of his poses were so poised and graceful. "You're so beautiful." I mumbled, not really realizing what I said until seconds later.

Isley's smile grew tremendously at the compliment. His cheeks grew pink, and I found my own face growing hot at his cuteness.

"Why thank you, princess. I can say the same for you…or would you rather I show you my gratitude?"

My eyes widened at his suggestive smirk, "N-No thank you." I was already engaged to be married, if he found out I let Isley have his way he would have my head for sure.

"Hey, how did you and Iza-san meet anyway?"

Isley chuckled and placed both hands behind his head, lifting both his feet up to rest on the coffee table. His eyes gazed at the ceiling, as if he was already getting lost in the nostalgic of his past.

"We met in grade school. Izaya was a bit of a loner back then. He was an odd child, who stayed in the background and watched the other children play with a look of interest and mischief. No one ever talked to him because they were scared of him. He had weird colored eyes that could almost be mistaken for red…he used to trick others just to get a reaction from them then he'd laugh in their face. No one liked him and I always pitied him for it. He didn't have any friends and neither did I. That was one thing that we had in common. You see I was sick as a child. I was born with anemia so I couldn't play with the other children, I would grow tired too fast. And…I have an enlarged heart so running was definitely out of the question.

"No one wanted to be around me, they claimed that I always slowed them down so I just stayed away from them. But then there was Izaya. Sure he was a weird one but, I felt like we could connect in some way, so one day I went up to him and started a conversation. At first things were a little awkward, but slowly we began to become friends. It took a while but eventually we learned each other inside and out."

Isley chuckled at the memory and turned to me, fixating his warm gaze on me.

"We've been like that ever since. Inseparable-almost like brothers, but after high school we had no choice but to go our separate ways. We didn't share the same goals and aspirations."

I tried to imagine Izaya and Isley as little boys, Isley was sort of easy to picture but Izaya? It was hard to picture him as a child. But then my brain seemed to digest the rest of what Isley had said. My heart went out to him. He was anemic and had an enlarged heart? My hand reached for his, wrapping around his slender pale fingers. As I tried to comfort him as best I could even though he looked perfectly fine.

"Please don't pity me…I've had enough of it throughout my twenty years of living. All of my life I've been rejected because of my condition, but I fight each time to prove that person wrong-to show them that I can do anything anyone else can."

I found myself smiling. "I don't pity you Isley-san, if anything I admire you for being so strong. I wish I was more like you."

"I think you're fine the way you are."

My eyes laid on him, trying to read his expression. I shook my head gently, laughing at how much that thought sounded like Izaya. But Isley's face wore an unreadable expression, one that I was unfamiliar with.

"…Tell me, Sophia, do you truly love Izaya?"

The question threw me off guard. My eye brows furrowed whilst a small laugh left my lips "Well that's a silly question! Of course I love him." It confused me when his face suddenly turned serious.

"But you do know that he has never loved anyone before, so he cannot possibly be in love with you. I've known him for a while now so it came as a surprise when he told me he was engaged. Although I'll give you a tremendous amount of credit, I've never seen him so protective of one human before."

Isley's words seemed to cut through me like a knife, but he was right, Izaya didn't love me. Love was something that you could see in a person's eyes, love could be shown through hugs, kisses, and affection. Izaya's affection seemed to be made purely for playful lust and entertainment. It hurt, but yet my heart refused to let him go. Sometimes I felt hollow, like there was something big that I was missing out on or perhaps forgetting, but as much as I tried to remember the further the memory seemed to slip away.

"He told me that I'm different."

"Indeed you are my dear, but I guess my question really is; why do you stay with him when you know that you are merely a toy in his eyes?"

"…I don't know. I keep telling myself that maybe I can change him, but you can't really change a person such as him, can you?"

Isley hummed in agreement as his fingers twirled around a lock of my hair. He brought it to his nose his lips. I stared at him curiously, and then suddenly both of us were meeting eye to eye.

"But you know…I'm available."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First off I want to give a tremendous thanks to all of you guys that reviewed! It really motivated me to write this chapter faster. So please if you can, leave a review! It gets me up off my lazy butt and encourages me to type faster. ^ ^ A few things I noticed that I didn't point of last time in the last chapter. "Fushigi no Kuni no Alice" means "Alice in Wonderland" for those that didn't know, And an Omamori is a good luck charm that is designed to bring a person good luck for certain things, in this case it was Mikado's health. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I figured it already had 8 pages so I cut it and will add it into the next chapter. Isley tells a bit of his story in this chapter. When I originally thought up Isley I had planned for him to have dark purple hair, but then I figured since he was born sick I should go with the whole "white haired" thing.

Thanks a lot~~

:3


	16. One Jump Ahead

Previously:

Isley hummed in agreement as his fingers twirled around a lock of my hair. He brought it to his nose as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. I stared at him curiously, and then suddenly both of us were meeting eye to eye.

"But you know…I'm available."

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: One Jump Ahead<p>

"Dude you nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't ever do that again, Ok? God, I swear I'm so happy I could kiss you right now."

Masaomi wiped away his tears on the sleeve of his white hoodie. He couldn't help but smile, he felt so relieved that Mikado was awake. It felt like an eternity had passed since he had seen those wide blue eyes. He had so much he wanted to say…but he didn't even know where to begin.

Mikado scrunched his nose up and chuckled weakly at his friend, he slowly sipped some orange juice the nurses had provided for him. "You're so over dramatic…I'm fine, Masaomi." Kida shook his head and pulled at the strands of his blond hair, seeming exasperated. It was almost unbelievable how nonchalant Mikado could be about things.

"Urg, how is it that you're so calm about this?"

The raven haired boy smiled while rubbing at his eye with his free hand. "Well one of us has to be. I try not to let it get to me too much…I'm glad that I could save Sonahara-san. I'd rather it be me who is hurt than her."

Masaomi stared at his best friend and then jumped up, latching his arms around the younger boy's neck in an awkward hug. "Mikado, I'm so proud of you, you're acting so mature about this-" Mikado rolled his eyes as he listened to his friend rant on and on. A part of him was happy he was awake, but another part of him felt empty, like he had missed out on so much. It left a bitter feeling in his stomach.

"Masaomi…how is Sophia?"

The blond froze upon hearing the name and practically peeled himself off of Mikado. He took a hold of the raven haired males hand and sat beside him. "I-I've been meaning to talk to you about her. You see…that bastard Izaya did something to her. She doesn't remember me at all. When I came back here I ran into her on my way to the sushi shop, and she looked at me as if I were an alien. He must have given her something to wipe her memory."

Mikado's mouth dropped in shock. "B-But that's impossible! How did this happen?" He nearly jumped out of the hospital bed and Kida had to force the boy to lie back down.

"Take it easy, you just woke up."

"How can I take it easy when you just told me that? Sophie could be in danger! You know unpredictable Orihara-san is!"

"Shh!" Masaomi placed an index finger to Mikado's chapped lips. "I know I know, but you need to calm down. Your heart rate is speeding up." Mikado sighed and took a deep breath. Anger welled up in his heart. He was angry at himself for not being able to protect Sophia. He felt weak.

"There is still time. But we need to work out a plan of some sort. They're engaged, but I don't know when the wedding is-"

"ENGAGED!?"

Mikado nearly passed out, it was too much for him to handle. How all of this managed to happen in such a sort amount of time was beyond hm. As soon as he was about to respond there was a light tap on the door, silencing both teens. The two turned their attention towards to door; neither of them said a word. They watched as it slowly opened and a mop of dark blue hair and blue eyes peeked through the door.

"A-Aoba-kun?"

Aoba's eyes landed on Mikado and tears welled up, threatening to fall down his pale cheeks. He shoved the door open, stumbling over his own feet as he ran to his senpai's side. He threw his arms around Mikado, not caring about the looks Masaomi threw at him. Tears poured down his face as he pressed his head in the crook of Mikado's shoulder.

"You're awake!"

* * *

><p>"Ah!"<p>

A chuckle erupted deep within Izaya's throat. A sadistic smirk crawled onto his lips as he continued to bite and nip at the sensitive skin on my neck. "It feels like it's been forever since we've done this." If it wasn't for the immense pleasure that I felt from his biting I would've rolled my eyes.

"S-Stop over exaggerating, it hasn't b-been that long."

But in reality it did seem like a long time. I brought my hands up and tangled them into his raven colored locks, my other hand desperately grasping the fabric of his black shirt. "You're so sensitive _kitten_. We haven't even gone all the way yet and you're already writhing beneath me.~"

My eyes widened upon hearing his words, and my cheeks grew warm. Turning my head away from him in embarrassment, I closed my eyes trying to push my head all the way into the pillow. "If you continue to act like that I'll make sure that we'll never go all the way."

Slender fingers slid up my thighs in an excruciatingly teasing manner. Goosebumps arose on my skin when his fingers touched me. My breath hitched, the glint in his auburn eyes illuminated in the lowly lit room.

"Now you wouldn't deny your loving fiancé, would you? I have needs too." His lips pressed against mine, moving slowly with precision. He bit down on my bottom lip, gently prodding his tongue in between. Not having the strength to fight with him, I allowed him take dominion…just the way he liked it. I opened my mouth and let him inside. He roamed every crevice that my mouth had to offer. Our tongues clashed together, our limbs wrapping around each other in a sloppy manner.

"I-Izaya!"

His hand had wandered past my face, down my neck, to my breast. The raven groped the soft flesh. "Nee~ Why don't we get rid of this annoying shirt?" I shook my head, feeling the warmth returning to my face with a rapid speed.

The informant pouted at my response, but it was soon replaced with a smile. "Alright then…I'll just have to make you." His knee slid in between my legs and a small gasp escaped my lips.

"AH! P-PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP IT!"

The young model was at the door in a matter of seconds, breathing heavily, his right hand clutching at his chest and a metal bat tightly grasped in his left. "W-What is it?! Where is the pervert?!" His emerald irises darted all over the room until it landed on Izaya who had me pinned beneath him. Isley dropped the bat and walked over to his childhood friend.

I outstretched my arms and Isley peeled Izaya off of me, scooping me up into his arms. He gave the informant a pointed look but the raven simply glared back with a pout forming on his lips.

"I see that you two already became friends. That was rather fast… too _fast."_

"Nonsense Iza-san, there's no such thing as becoming friends too fast. Besides I couldn't just sit here and allow you to molest my little angel."

"_You're _little angel? I could've sworn that I was the one to place the engagement ring on here finger. I don't recall you stepping in the picture."

Isley stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes. "You should have known this was going to happen. Did you honestly expect me not to be attracted to her? Oh, how naïve of you Iza-san, I thought you were smarter than that. Since I'm in no mood to fight why don't we have some breakfast? I'll make pancakes.~" The model sang cheerfully as he spun me around and headed into the kitchen.

It was silent while I watched Isley cook from the kitchen counter. He took his time, making sure that each pancake was close to perfection. And after several minutes he finally broke the silence.

"So…have you thought about my offer?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but as soon as I did a phone went off, my phone to be exact. I picked it up; looking at the screen to see who exactly was contacting me. An odd name shone brightly on the screen.

_Masaomi_

"Why does that name ring a bell?" I murmured to myself, Isley, who was close by turned to me in confusion.

"Who dear?"

"Oh, don 't mind me, I'm just trying to remember why this name seems so familiar to me…oh that's right, it was that boy I met on the street the other day…but how did he get my number?"

I decided to ignore it, but several seconds later a text message popped up. I huffed and opened the text to read it.

_Sophie, its Masaomi…you know the handsome blonde you met on the street the other day? ;D Anyways I wanted to let you know that Mikado is awake now. If you can, please come over, Mikado really wants to see you, and I do too. I know you don't remember me but Mikado does. Maybe you'll take his word for it. I really hope that you'll remember me soon._

_Love: Masaomi_

I stared at the screen not knowing what to say. I was at lost for words, but after reading about Mikado being awake I suddenly felt a wave of excitement. I hopped off of the counter, shoving the phone into my back pocket.

"Hm, what's wrong?"

"Isley, can you take me to the hospital? I need to see my friend, Mikado."

Isley's eyebrows furrowed, seeming unsure about what to do, "I don't know Sophie. Izaya might get upset if we don't tell him about you leaving. I mean…the main reason you're here right now is for your own protection."

"Isley, please, I'll be safe, I'm only going to visit Mikado and then we can come right back, I swear it!"

The albino bit down on his pink lip, his eyes flickered to the white tiles. "I-Oh alright, but you aren't wasting these pancakes. We're wrapping these up; you can eat them in the Ferrari."

"You have a Ferrari!?"

"Of course darling, now put some shoes on, we're going to have to be fast about this."

* * *

><p>"Kurama-san,"<p>

The man sat in a large cushioned chair in the far right corner. He had short brown hair that was tossled, and from a first glance one would think that it was bed hair, but Shinra had seen this hairstyle on many young men before. Kurama had broad shoulders. He sat up straight with one leg crossed over the other, his elbow resting on the arm of his chair; his chin nested comfortably in the palm of his hand. Iroah stared back at Shinra, his cold blue eyes scrutinizing every inch of the doctor. Shinra felt highly uncomfortable, Iroah's gaze was not a friendly one…in fact it felt like he was standing in the heart of a blizzard. But he knew he couldn't show fear, if he slipped up he could get himself into deep trouble. Shinra could tell that this man, Iroah, was not one that would be easy to reason with.

"Orihara-san, was it?"

"Correct. My, my…it's been a while hasn't it?"

Kurama's expression softened upon hearing the lighthearted voice. A chuckle escaped his lips as he sipped wine from his tall glass. "It hasn't been that long, but I must say, you look a tad different…or is it just my eyesight betraying my again?"

Shinra chuckled, doing his very best to sound as carefree as Izaya. "You tell me." Iroah waved his hand, already growing tired of simple talk.

"Alright, let us cut to the chase shall we?" The brown haired man stood up, turning to his left to walk towards a drawer. He fished for it, grumbling for a couple of minutes as he searched for the vile. Shinra on the other hand took the opportunity to look around the large house. It was a rather expensive looking, with golden trimmed wallpaper, fur rugs, and two love seats seated in the living room. He could only guess that they were in Iroah's study.

"Here we are, oh and take a seat don't just stand there like an idiot."

Shinra stayed quiet, as he plopped into the nearest seat available. "Now, let's get down to business."

Iroah smirked, twirling the vile full of pink substance between his fingers. "Now, how much yen are you willing to pay?"

"Dear Kurama, you should know that yen wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Hm, well then since I'm feeling generous today I'll only charge you ¥ 302625."

Shinra sighed internally; thanking God that Kurama hadn't exceeded the limit of yen available in his parka. Placing a smirk on his face, he slowly drew out a pouch from his pocket, plopping it in the blue eyed man's hand. "Now the vile, if you may."

Kurama tossed the pouch onto his nearby table, and placed the vile into Shinra's palm. "You know I am curious, who is this girl that you speak so fondly of? It's rare that you go so far for one puny human, is she really that valuable to you?" Once again his eyes were on him, testing him, waiting for an answer worthy of approval.

Shinra could feel the small beads of sweat forming on the side of his forehead. He wanted nothing more than to get out of there, and quickly. He had a feeling that Kurama was suspicious of him.

"She has my interest, and you know very well that when someone catches my interest I don't leave them alone. She just a toy right now, nothing more nothing less."

Kurama nodded his head in agreement, taking a swig of wine before opening his eyes again. "Very well, I guess our business is done here. Oh and Orihara, remember not to lose that vile, if you do there is nothing else I can do for you."

"Yes, thank you, I'll be on my way now."

As Shinra walked out and closed the door behind him, Iroah sent a harsh glare towards his way. There was no doubt in his mind that something was up. He knew that the informant _never _thanked anyone. But he had no proof, and he hadn't seen the man in a long while. So he had to disregard it for now.

"I've got my eye on you, imposter."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Aoba-kun, this is really good!"<p>

Aoba practically beamed at the compliment. He had helped the nurses prepare Mikado's breakfast in the kitchen. The blue haired youth just wanted to please his senpai, to impress him. The nurses found Aoba adorable, like most of the older women Ikebukoro.

"I'm so glad."

Masaomi simply stared at Aoba, watching as he conversed with his childhood friend. Perhaps he was viewing him in the wrong light this whole time. "Aoba-" Kida started, not really wanting to interrupt their conversation. "I don't mean to interrupt but, you've been here for these past two weeks, can you tell us what's going on. How did all of this start?"

Aoba let a sigh escape his lips, finally feeling the weight of the situation drop itself upon his shoulders. "Well, it started right after you left. I'm sure you know how Mikado-senpai got hit, so I'll skip that part, but all I know is that Sophie-senpai made a deal with Izaya, he used that to an advantage and gave her a vile to wipe her memory and make her fall in love with him. She started acting really weird a couple days ago, so I had to investigate. I found the vile underneath his floorboards and took it to Shinra-san. He's talking with the man who made the potion as we speak."

"Is there any way to reverse it?"

"Yes, we all pitched in to pay the man for a new potion to reverse the spell on her. The only obstacle is finding a way to bring her here to drink it."

"I sent her a text twenty minutes ago, I told her Mikado is awake but…I don't know if she's coming-"

Masomi stopped mid-sentence when the door slammed open. I stood there breathing heavily with frantic eyes, searching for Mikado, and when my eyes found him I nearly fell out. I dashed over to the raven-haired boy, clutching him tightly. "Y-You're awake, after so long you-"

"Shh, it's ok I'm fine, really."

I sat up and glared at him, "What do you mean you're fine. You've been out cold for two weeks and a half! Your arm and leg is broken, and you've fractured your ribs, tell me how the hell is that "fine?"

Mikado rubbed the back of his head with his free arm, laughing nervously. "I'm just glad that everyone's safe, and besides the doctor said I'm a fast healer, if all goes well I should be out of here in a month or two."

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder, he smelt like strawberries. A smile crept at the corners of my lip. "I guess that isn't so bad, I'll visit you every day until you get out of here. And then we can go down to Simon's sushi shop! Or we can go to that amusement park in Sunset city. I've always wanted to go there!

Aoba cringed at her words, his heart throbbing in pain at her lack of memory. He so badly wanted to say something but instead he bit his tongue, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"I see you received my text."

I turned my attention to the blond seated in the corner of the room. "Hello," I muttered acknowledging his prescence. My eyes traveled to Aoba, I wanted to say hello but he wasn't looking up, he seemed lost in his thoughts so I left it alone. "I only came here for Mikado, but I do want to thank you for letting me know that he's awake. Oh and how did you get my number?"

"I told you Sophie, we're friends, BEST friends!"

"He's right, we're all best friends. Sophie, I'm sorry to break this to you but…Orihara-san isn't the saint that you think he is! He's tricked you Sophie." The tone in Mikado's voice was desperate, and he rarely spoke that way.

"I-I don't understand."

"Then maybe I should explain it to you, sweetheart."

All eyes darted to Isley who had finally decided to speak up. He took off his sun glasses, folding them and placing it in his breast pocket.

"Who're you?"

Masaomi asked, looking the model up and down. Isley was tall, lean, handsome, and he knew Sophia, so in his eyes he was considered a threat.

"This is Isley, he's my-"

"Future husband~"

"EH!?"

Mikado, Masaomi, and Aoba nearly choked on air, I shook my head, frantically waving my hands in the air. "He's joking, we're just friends. He's also Izaya's childhood friend."

"All jokes aside, I-"

"Sophia!"

Shinra burst into the room with Celty close behind him. I quirked my eyebrow at the unexpected visit, why were they here? "Celty? Shinra? What are you guys doing here?"

"T-This is the vile, I got it, all-all she has to do is drink it and she'll be back to normal!"

I huffed crossing my arms. "Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!?" I didn't understand, but everyone else in the room seemed to. Masaomi moved, preparing to say something, but Mikado beat him to it. He placed his hands on my shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Listen Sophia, Orihara-san may be leaving home as we speak, just drink the liquid and we'll explain everything afterwards. Trust in me, you know we would never hurt you, never in a million years, just-just please… Have't you felt that something was missing, like things don't seem right?"

I stared at my childhood friend who was nearly in tears. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain than need so I agreed. "…You're right, lately I have been feeling like something has been missing...alright Mikado if you really want me to, then I'll do it."

Shinra strode of over to me and placed the vile in my hand. I unscrewed the top, slowly bringing it to my lips. I tilted my head back, allowing the pink liquid to go down my throat. I swallowed it, and immediately I felt dizzy. The room and all of its inhabitants spun around me.

"Sophia!"

The voices drowned, and I was met with darkness.

* * *

><p>"So I was right, this was all a ruse!"<p>

Izaya chuckled on the other end of the line, Kurama could practically see the smirk on the informants face, "You didn't actually give them the potion did you?"

"I knew something seemed off about him from the moment he walked in."

"You're not answering my question Kurama."

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch. I did give them the potion, but its watered down. When he first called his voice sounded strange, and very much unlike yours, so I prepared a fake, if you might say. Do not worry about it, I highly doubt that the potion will actually take effect on her. But if it does then I'll give you another one free of charge."

"And tell me Iroah, how will I get her to drink it after she has gained her memory back? You honestly think she would come with me?"

"What am I a fortune teller? I leave you to your own accord! Toodles."

The line went dead and Izaya could only groan in distress. "I should have known that they would try something like this." He wandered into the kitchen looking for Isley and I. "Sophia? Isley?" When he gained no response he began to panic.

"Sophi-" He paused mid-sentence when his eyes caught sight of a pink post-it. He picked the note up scanning it quickly with his auburn eyes.

_Took Sophie-hime to see her **childhood** friend, apparently he's awake now. She begged me so I couldn't resist, we'll be back soon._

_-Ciao_

The informant nearly ripped his hair out upon reading the note. "No. No. No. NO!" He threw on his jacket, slipping on his shoes and headed out the door. If Mikado was awake then he was absolutely positive that he had already spilled the beans.

"Please don't be too late..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello lovely people! It's been a while, but I've finally managed to update (Thank God ^ ^) Things are winding down, I'm sad to say. The story will be ending in about 3-4 more chapters. :( But I've had a lot of fun writing it. And I feel like I've grown as a writer. I'm really trying to focus on creating new stories for the summer because come on, who doesn't want a good fic to read in the summer, I know I do 3 For those who don't know, ¥ 302625 is 3,000 in U.S. money. Oh, and Hime means princess in Japanese. Now I know Izaya seems out of character in the end, but I made it that way on purpose. Izaya is the villain in this story, and I'm pretty sure that every villain starts to worry when their plan gets a loop hole, or doesn't work out the way they wanted to. So that is why I added the little part where he freaked out XD Thank you **SawalRockGurl **for pointing that out, I should have mentioned that before.

**If you have any questions/comments please message me or leave a review~**


End file.
